Sweet Dreams
by Leicu
Summary: The missing 3 years : They made a connection. It was strong and electric their passions couldn't hold out. They had to give in. Follows the DBZ series. This is my version of how Bulma and Vegeta got together.
1. Fear equall's life

**The first few chapters take place during the DBZ show. Bulma's thoughts when Vegeta first gets to Earth and how she feels during and just after Namek. This will take place mostly in Bulma's POV. In later chapters I plan on doing some lemon possible, if you guys want that kind of thing. ;p  
Please feel free to comment and review. Check out my other fic Trunks w/ OC – "When You Call My Name"**

**Thanks – Enjoy!**

**8888**

She watched the TV; all she could see was death, blood, sweat, and her loved ones being thrown about. Her excitement ended up trashing the TV, leaving nothing but ruins. Chichi and her both frantic at the sight of these two men. Neither was able to make out their faces but the big bald one seemed to be doing the dirty work, and the spiky haired man just stood and watched. With the destruction of the TV there was nothing they could do, they couldn't even watch, until Baba showed her old little face. Still her crystal ball was no match for Bulma, especially after she witnessed the death of her lover, Yamcha, and then the destruction of Nappa by the Prince of all Saiyan's hand.

8888

She found herself egger and demanding to leave the planet, it was true Namek was within her grasp and so were its Dragon Balls. When anything went wrong Bulma's mind would go to that hard man, that evil monster, Vegeta. She had never gotten a good look at him, but he wasn't quite what she had thought a monster to be. Still monsters come in all shapes and sizes.

8888

Upon Namek, the blue haired woman was left to her own devices majority of the time. The ship had crashed and broken, and not having the right equipment to fix it left her little to do. She found safety and solitude within a cave. She made it quite homey to tell the truth, just have to love capsules. At the start she spent her time reading, dream, and painting her nails. Finding she was truly bored out of her mind.

She knew Vegeta was on the planet and wanted nothing more that to stay far from him. He had left a bad taste in her mouth from his time on Earth. Even though he didn't kill Yamcha, it was because of him he was dead. Though even then, there was something about him, she feared him, there was no question there, but she was fascinated by him and his technology, his life. Goku was a Saiyan, so how could they be such total opposites. Even so, Vegeta equaled death for sure.

The boys were off doing all the fun things. Searching for Dragon Balls and meeting the natives. It never darkened on Namek with 3 suns, she was lucky she didn't die from sunburn. Krillin had left with the young Namek to meet the old wise one, Guru. Gohan had left her in search of a Dragon Ball, feeling the need for some sun light Bulma sat outside the cave, waiting and watching. Out of nowhere Krillin returned. Excited and please, he had a new found strength and a shiny new Dragon Ball. Their excitement was short lived when Vegeta landed just in front of them. This was the first time Bulma ever got a glimpse at his face. It was scared, he had a scowl plaster on his forehead, and his eyes gleamed black. They were like black holes sucking up all the life before them. Yet, even then there was something. Vegeta demanded the Dragon Ball. He even threatened her if he did not receive it. Before any kind of transaction could be made, Bulma witnessed the one thing that Vegeta excelled at and took great pleasure in. Killing. There, just a ways from her feet laid a now dead Zarbon, all thanks to Vegeta. He had in some way, just saved her. Talk about your dark knights, this one was still pure evil; her saved life was just luck. Had it been Zarbon that quenched the Saiyan's thirst for death, thus saving her? Or had the Saiyan only desire Zarbon's death and no others? The blue haired woman still knew that fearing Vegeta and doing as he commanded was the only chance she had of life. Luckily Krillin felt the same, handing over the Dragon Ball to Vegeta.

A short time later, Gohan returned with the Dragon Ball Vegeta had hidden originally. This once again left Bulma, alone with one of the seven most valuable times on the planet. Even with this ball she still needed sleep. She dozed off into the sunlight. Within her sleep she dreamt of Vegeta, her dark knight nightmare. He threatened her and demanded her Dragon Ball. No matter how hard she screamed and yelled at him he wouldn't listen to her. "The Dragon Ball is right behind you!" With no avail Vegeta lifted his hand and boom! Bulma was on the ground, awake, staring straight at the Dragon Ball. If she only knew, that this would not be the last time Vegeta invaded her dreams. She'd be haunted by him for the rest of her life.

She went through many trials and tribulations with her lone ball until she decided the best bet was to tie that damn thing to her leg. This kept it from rolling around and sinking in the water. Once again sleep took hold, only to be jarred awake by Krillin pulling the Dragon Ball free of her foot. She demanded to know why, but all he could say was he and Vegeta need the ball and it was a long story and he'd be back for her. She screamed after them cursing their names. Yelling and hating both of them for leaving her alone again. It only took a moment until she realized Vegeta had just dropped by and NOT threatened or killed her. What was going on? Once again she was left on this strange world, alone.

As Bulma readied to leave Namek, with Piccolo in tow, her mind jumped to many things. Goku, fighting to save them all, Gohan, off to save Goku and finish Frieza, and even Vegeta. Bulma had learned he was dead; she'd be lying if she didn't say she was happy about it. Though what Gohan had told her about him jumped through her mind. His "bleeding heart", how Frieze turned him into a monster and that he wasn't always so evil. She couldn't really fathom that. A moan left Piccolos mouth, faint but there, and it dawned on her. He was like that once, craving blood yet he changed, maybe Vegeta could too, maybe he did. Free of Friezes rains he was able to open up no longer fearful of the reprimand awaiting for him.

8888

The air glowed and the next thing Bulma knew she was back on Earth. She spoke with the Namek's and learned of Goku's sacrifice. When all of a sudden a resting Saiyan, whose presents hadn't even been noticed, spoke up. "I understand Kakarot's blood." Shock rang through the new camp. Fear ran down everyone's spine, except the other two warriors. "Kakarot can't turn down a good fight it's against his Saiyan nature." He laughed

Bulma squealed and hopped behind Gohan. "Why did you have to come back? Why didn't the dragon leave out those filthy jerks?" Bulma yelled.

Vegeta retorted; "Well that wasn't very nice." Standing, this mere action caused Bulma to scream in fright and fall down.

"That hurt!" Looking down she yelled "And you're here too!?" She screamed as she kicked poor Captain Ginyu Frog into the air. "GO AWAY!" Turning with a huff "This is such a nightmare!" Bulma grumbled.

"Oh is it?" Walking steadily to them "you are all so foolish to believe Kakarot would abandon such a good fight. The blood of Saiyan runs strongly in his veins." As he spoke Bulma once again jumped behind Gohan as the raven haired man advanced. "And now as that idiot martyr is becoming a Super Saiyan, his hunger for battle is becoming even stronger. Nothing will stop Frieza and Kakarot from fighting. Not until Namek explodes and they both go out with a BANG!" He laughed his evil laugh. Finally Frieza would be dead by the hands of a Saiyan, leaving him, Vegeta the strongest warrior in the Universe. "I won't say this wasn't unexpected, but that doesn't mean I won't enjoy it." He laughed his evil laugh again. He began demanding a fight with Gohan, to celebrate.

Bulma popped up. "How in the world can you think about fighting now, when Goku is risking his life against Frieza?" She demanded no longer cowering behind the boy.

"Hey it was Kakarot's choice to stay, not mine. And from now on you all will do exactly what I tell you to do." Vegeta's words lead to a bit of resistance from the gang. "Wait. I recall there are Dragon Balls here on Earth aren't there? So, I'll just call the Dragon and make him grant me immortality, then I can rule the universe for eternity." He scoffed as he was interrupted by Piccolo

"You're too late." Piccolo stated.

"Huh?" Vegeta's prideful face fell back into his scowl.

"The dragon balls where used to revive you. So now they have become ordinary stone, it's not your lucky day after all. Huh, too bad." Piccolo laughed. All Vegeta could do was growl under his breath. Things didn't seem to be going his way. Other than being live again that is

Bulma called up to the say "Goku please don't die!"

Vegeta stood away from the group, his back to them; he was too good for their company. No one minded, they didn't want it anyhow. Bulma began an old childhood game, "Fortune of the Traveler". She drew a circle, place 3 leaves in the center and burned them. If all 3 leave burned then the traveler would return home safely. This intrigued Vegeta, turning his head he watched the group that had formed around the young woman. Maybe this game could truly tell the future. It was good to at least keep in mind. During his many travels he learned that watching and learning were almost as valuable of a skill, as the power to blow things up. He also had a mind, a strong strategic mind, always trying to be 4 steps ahead. All that he could learn would help him. Why did they all desire Kakarot? He was nothing but a low class warrior who was a soft hearted fool? Vegeta questioned this over and over in his mind. They had all basically forgotten about him, no one seemed to care that he was there. He could attack but that would bring him no good. Currently, he was 'safe' and he was relishing it. Plus, the old Namek seemed to know far more about Frieza's and Goku's fight than the rest, and surely an attack would hinder any more information gathering.

As the group sat, Vegeta blurted out into uncontrolled laughter, the gang turned to watch. Had he gone mad? The raven haired man took a handful of grass and tossed it into the air. Speaking about the deadly planet explosion, it was bound to happen, which was leaving him the most powerful being. The sheer thought of it was overwhelming, he had no choice but to express his excitement and anticipation through his laugh. The warriors growled and stood their ground, while Bulma just watched the man, mad with anticipation.

Standing Vegeta spoke "I've waited so long for this day. Those years with Frieza swallowing my humiliation." His voice faded a bit as though he was recalling some memories. "We fallowed Friezes every command like sick loyal dogs. We conquered entire civilizations, obliterated millions of people, just to expand Frieza's empire. Needless to say it's a job we Saiyan's excelled at." He laughed a bit to himself. His memories haunted him. Nappa defending their race as he sat by watching, knowing he had no chance of winning if they attacked him. Frieza taught him that there was nothing more important than power. Everything else was just a delusion for the weak. This was etched onto his soul. Want nothing love nothing for it can and will be taken away from you and used against you. Power and self are your only needs. With power all your desires could be fulfilled. "At last that great day has come; anyone that can stop me is already dead." Vegeta laughed

Gohan retorted demanding his father was coming back alive for sure. Vegeta smirked as he lay down on the grass "you sure do have a wild imagination kid." He smiled. He was somehow at ease at the moment, he felt powerful and safe not because of his power but because the lack of Frieza's. The Saiyan prince had never really known peace and calm. And at this very moment he had it, all. Even in his soul. His demonic laughter rang out again. He couldn't very well begin doing cart wheels. His jubilation only increased as he felt the warm air on his skin.

**8888**

**Hope you enjoyed please once again feel free to comment and review.**

**Thanks ~Leicu**


	2. Life as we know it

**Hello again. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and that you soon will enjoy the 2****nd****. Review and comment. Thanks!**

**8888**

Guru made his announcement; his life was to come to an end. He called the villagers for one last talk. Upon this request, it was noticed that no villager from Guru's village had returned. This is when Vegeta spoke up.

"You mean those whiney villagers I defeated. I believe the Dragon Balls brought back anyone killed by Frieza or his henchmen, isn't that right?" The group turned to look at this man who claimed death so easily, he was proud of himself. "That doesn't include me, how very sad." He had no remorse, just more joy that the Dragon didn't even see him as a henchman any more. By the Dragon's standards he was free.

Bulma just watched him, looking at his battle worn skin, wondering how he could be so proud of himself. Maybe, he was sorry the others didn't come back, he even said so, though his voice said differently. She looked back at Guru, tears filling her eyes. She didn't know Guru, but he had been nothing but kind, and his people loved him. She smiled at their peace, yet she hated that Krillin couldn't see it. Dende commented that Krillin could be wished back with the Namek balls, they had powers outside of those of the Earth ones. Guru had passed his power to the next in line, his oldest son. The Dragon Balls could still work.

Bulma watched as Vegeta laughed, she had been in his presence for a time now and she wasn't dead, none of them were. She wasn't even nervous really; his aura wasn't as dark as she thought it was. His presence wasn't that bad truly. She knew he was strong, and that brought her some comfort. Maybe Vegeta wasn't so bad, well at least he wasn't Frieza. He did show compassion to her and her friends on Namek, more than once. Maybe he wasn't the monster he thought he was.

As she stood and mingled a voice and a face came to her mind. This was the first time she really thought about that man in a couple of days, Yamcha. She knew he was dead, and that was that. Her mind had been focused on other things. She felt a bit ashamed, but she was sure she didn't cross his mind either. "Bulma can you hear me?" Yamcha spoke

Bulma looked up. "Who said that? I must be losing my mind.

"Bulma you aren't losing your mind. It's me Yamcha."

"Huh? Yamcha? Where? I can't see you but I can hear you. Did something shrink you or something?" She looked around, as if he would appear any moment. Her voice caught the attention of all the others, including Vegeta. Who even sat up and watched the woman.

"No. Nobody shrunk me, I'm full sized. Look Bulma I'm communicating with you telepathically. King Kai arranged it. I'm relaying message for him."

"No way? Hey Yamcha what's up?" She giggled please to hear his voice.

"Just hanging out with the other dead guys you know." He laughed. "It's about Goku, he beat Frieza."

"Goku won!" Bulma yelled jumping up and down.

Vegeta watched the elated group. "He did it? Unbelievable." The raven haired man commented to himself.

"Bulma that's not the end of the story there's more. After Goku defeated Frieza he tried to use Frieza's space ship to high-tail it out of there. But the darn thing bugged out on him, he was stuck no way out. When Namek exploded he went with it. He's gone." His voice was forceful yet pained.

"Hold on guys. There's more Goku didn't make it off planet Namek before it exploded, he's dead. What a bummer." She said calmly. Yamcha began yelling at her on how he could have done a better job of breaking the news. She laughed at him. "Duh, listen up pea brain. I'm the one with the real inside scoop not you. What would you say if I told you with the Dragon Balls from Namek you can wish people back to life more than one time? That means we can wish everyone back. That means Goku, Krillin and Chow-su, they can all be wished back!" She exclaimed throwing her arms into the air.

All was well until King Kai revealed the flaw to their plan. The Dragon restores life, but the body is restored to the place where it fell, and Namek doesn't exist any longer. They all questioned how they could do it, isn't there another way. Bulma collapsed with the fear and the knowledge her friends wouldn't come back.

Vegeta burst out into laughter, once again. He jumped and flipped in the air as he landed just feet from Bulma. "I told you didn't I? Looks like my prophecy came to pass after all. I'm number one now guys, now get used to it. It was nice of your dad kid for getting rid of Frieza like that for me. What a guy, he served his purpose." Gohan defended his father saying how he saved and spared Vegeta's life. Vegeta's only remark was. "He shouldn't have been so soft, now should he? That only leaves one question what should I do with his son? Destroy him now so he doesn't destroy me later?" He looked down at the mad child. "Don't sweat it kid, you're the only Saiyan left beside me. That makes you a very important young man; we are the last survivors of an ancient race. Beside I need someone like you by my side to polish my boots and call me Lord Vegeta." He laughed "your dad is history kid!" These word angered Gohan as he lunged for Vegeta and missing him all together.

Vegeta counter attacked, no one threatens him and gets away with it. Seeing his blatant cruelty for the boy Bulma piped up. "Hey you leave him alone Jerk!" She couldn't fight but she could yell.

Gohan had challenged Vegeta. The Prince could not pass up a chance to fight; the two began dancing their fight when Gohan got the upper hand, beating the crap out of Vegeta. This angered him greatly. He spoke his boastful words treating Gohan's life. He didn't stop; as he beat the poor child up, his power much greater than the boys. Bulma watched in horror as Vegeta attacked her little friend. Screaming as she watched his limp body fall to the ground. "Pity what a waste of talent." Vegeta raised his hand only to be stopped by Piccolo. Piccolo knew Vegeta's soul better than most, he, himself once was a monster, and he could see the slow change in Vegeta, but that didn't change his hate for him. He did die once before because of that man. Piccolo had been healed and was at full power. Vegeta gave in not wanting a 'real' battle; he was still weak from his re-life. Angered and humiliated Vegeta stalked off. Bulma just watched him, but the only words on her lips where "Goku."

The group began to talk, there had to be away to get Goku back, but how? Bulma babbled on about some bird and egg analogy to help the others understand why they couldn't bring Goku or Krillin back to life, due to there being no planet Namek, when she was rudely interrupted.

"Shut Up!" The man growled. "Enough of this ridicules babble. If you want Kakarot back then listen. The Earth has a check-in station to the sprit realm, wish him back there first then wish him back to life." Vegeta stood, eyes locked on the blue haired girl.

Turning with a smile on her face Bulma exclaimed. "Hey, that might work. Man Vegeta what a great idea. I'm impressed!"

"Humph" Vegeta snarled

"This is awesome! We need to gather the Dragon Balls!" she smiled. As she spoke, Gohan felt the need to thank Vegeta, he might have just beaten him up, but Gohan didn't back down when Vegeta told him too, he had already said he wasn't going to kill him. He wanted to keep another Saiyan around. Vegeta did help out once again. Gohan held out his hand only to be swatted away by Vegeta.

"Bunch of softies." His eyes once again locked on Bulma, he could tell she was smart and had some great ideas even if they were soft hearted, but what else could you expect from an Earth Female. He had his own reasons for wanting Kakarot back.

Bulma just eyed the man for a moment, how could he be so mean and then so nice a moment later? Then it dawned on her, he never knew how to be nice. It was in his true nature to have compassion but his life with Frieza changed all that. He now only hid his feelings, buried them deep within. They'd only get him killed anyway.

The eldest Namek spoke up. He asked for a place to stay while the Dragon Balls slept. Bulma offered him a place at her father's compound, Capsule Corp. Turning to Vegeta, the lone Prince she smiled at him. "What about you!?" She flirted. "Hey home-boy!"

This caught Vegeta's attention. "Huh? Home…what?" His eyes grew big no one addressed him like that. Her tone was different too. She wasn't scared, mad, or even mean. She was smiling, hands on her hips and spoke sweetly to him.

"Hey loosen up! You're going to need a place to crash too!" Vegeta only turned his head, as if her words meant nothing. But deep down they meant the world to him, even if he wouldn't admit it. "Why don't you drop the arrogant tuff guy act? Just relax and let it go. Take a vacation for goodness sake." She giggled. "Unwind a little and see what life has to offer you." She turned to face him full on, Vegeta's face still looking to the side. "Besides you're kind of cute!" She giggled again. She had a thing for powerful, strong men, someone who demanded and had the power to back it up, just on that wasn't so arrogant.

This caused Vegeta to turn and scowl at her. "What? I'm not kinda…shut up!" He barked. He was embarrassed. No one ever commented on his looks except on the battle field, there it was normally an insult. But here a woman and a nice looking one at that had given him a complement. The Prince had no idea how to respond. This was a battle he knew nothing about, but one he'd learn how to win by her.

Bulma scurried away to call her father, she needed his help. Nearly 100 Namek's were going to need a way to her house, along with a few others. Soon, her father appeared in the air in his large cargo ship. Everyone loaded up including Vegeta; he swaggered in last, scoffing at all the others excitement.

In no time they all landed at the Capsule Corp grounds. As they all walked out, they commented on the size of the complex, even Vegeta was surprised at the place.

Within moments of landing Bunny had spotted the attractive Saiyan and rushed over to thank him for all his help in saving her beautiful daughter. Vegeta wasn't use to this, he wasn't feared, he was welcomed, and not for his power or what he could do for them, he was welcomed for just being there. "I…I..uuhh." Vegeta was at a loss for words with this woman; this blonde ditzy woman called him a hero and thanked him once again for all the great things he did for her daughter. Quickly his attention was grabbed by a ship. The same type of ship Kakarot had come to Namek in.

Vegeta left the group, who at this point we're talking full of excitement about their new home. He found himself gazing up at the ship, admiring its technical advancement. Dr. Brief saw the young man admiring his work. Most people couldn't understand the time and effort that goes into a ship like this, but Vegeta seemed too. Vegeta made no sound as the Dr. spoke of the ship and all its gizmos and gadgets. Dr. Brief opened the door to let Vegeta inside, to get a better look at his work. Vegeta ignored him as he walked inside. He began his full investigation on this new ship. It had many similarities to his Saiyan capsules, just much larger. This one offered him space and a gravity machine.

As he reached the control panel a small screen turned on. It was Bunny. "Hi Vegeta! Come on out. I made cold drinks for everyone. I made you a Shirley Temple!" she smiled. This constant bombardment of kindness ticked the great Saiyan off. He wasn't sure if he'd ever get use to it.

**8888**

**Hope you enjoyed – the next chapter will take place between the first Namek wish and the 2****nd**** wish. 130 days later. Review and comment. **


	3. Lost love

**I haven't said this yet but I don't own DBZ or any of its stuff. Blah blah blah, we all know that.  
Also, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't care for Yamcha, but I don't think he's a bad guy.**

**8888**

They had to wait 130 days before the Namek balls were ready for use. During this time Vegeta 'took it easy' upon Bulma's request, training in the yard as all the others seemed to relax and enjoy themselves. He didn't know how to relax, not like that at least. All his life he was fighting or locked in a room or capsule unable to experience anything, he found many ways to occupy his time that required very little space; mental training was one of them. No one really bothered him, not even Bulma. She would watch him from her window at night, watching his decimation. Wondering what was going on in his head. A couple of times she tried to get him to relax and enjoy himself. She'd asked him to swim once or twice, just to say that she had.

He spoke little and only was around the others when there was food. Bunny on the other hand, often interrupted the Saiyan asking him to help her move something or dig in the flower bed with her. She even commented about her daughter, on how she was so pretty and was currently single. Vegeta easily blocked the woman out of head. He ignored her. She even coxed her daughter to interact with him a bit more, forcing her to site by him at dinner or to run and tell Vegeta when food was ready. With little to no avail, Bulma had no interest in that man. Bulma had more important things to do, like find the Dragon Balls so she could wish her Yamcha back.

Even so, there were a few times she found Vegeta inspiring. Form her window every night and every morning when she'd wake up he'd be training. She couldn't deny he was attractive. Once, she even caught him in the pool, just floating. Vegeta's only remark to it was it was hot and he needed to clean himself, but Bulma knew better.

Chichi and Gohan visited every few weeks only when Gohan had finished his homework. Piccolo stayed with the other Namek's learning from, and watching his people. Roshi and the others stayed at CC most of the time. They enjoyed visiting and the company of these strange new people. Vegeta interacted very little keeping to himself mostly and going out of his way to stay alone. He lived in the ship on the edge of this small hidden shanty town that the Briefs had constructed, to hide their victories. He had nothing of his own, just his uniform and armor, holes included. He was use to that; he needed nothing more than food, water, sleep, and to train.

As the days passed it was soon time to call upon the Dragon. Bulma found Vegeta sitting in the grass resting far off in the corner of the yard. "Hey Yo! We are calling the Dragon now. If you want to watch." Bulma said in passing, not really caring if he came or not. She had a sinking feeling in her gut for some reason.

Vegeta no longer wished for immortality, he only wished for the power of a Super Saiyan, linger on the edge of the group watching the game play out. Upon learning that Kakarot was not dead and had turned down a free ride home, Vegeta got angry. He knew that Kakarot was on a planet training becoming stronger while he the Prince of all Saiyan's, lazed around on his 'vacation'. His eyes shifted to the spaceship that had been sitting in the grass toughing him. May nights he thought about taking the ship to space, but every time he tried the damn thing wouldn't work. He had demanded earlier that Dr. Briefs fixed it and prepared it for flight. Dr. Briefs had told Vegeta it was ready a couple of days before. He knew what he must do. He ran quickly to the machine jumped in and took flight, away from Earth.

The others watched as the ship took off into the air. Bulma questioned in her head why he had left. Whereas Piccolo had made it clear to the rest of them that it didn't matter, the most they were out was a ship.

Bulma made their last wish, to wish Yamcha back from the dead. He had been gone for a year or so, and she had grown accustom to the loneliness, yet upon seeing him her heart grew and she smiled a shy smile.

8888

Yamcha had returned. Finally her man was back in her arms. It had been a few week since he'd been wished back, and everything was perfect. He was kind and caring, sweet and loving. He brought her flowers daily.

"Oh Yamcha, I missed you so much." Bulma sighed as she nestled into his chest; she really missed having arms around her. It was dark, the stars just started to glow in the vast sky; they laid on the outside sofa. Since her time on Namek, Bulma loved the night. Sun all the time was great, but there was something about the night that called to her.

Bulma couldn't help but to let her mind wonder to the two Saiyan's that were floating out there somewhere. Goku, where was he? Why didn't he wish to come home? And that Prince of all Saiyans, he had left without a word. Not a care. Bulma had grown accustomed to watching him out her window, she really missed that. He was so fascinating. Her mind kept wondering in its little dream. She recalled his body in the morning light, gleaming with sweat already, each muscle rippling under his uniform. Did he ever know that she watched him? He was her goodnight story and her waking dream. His dedication was so magical, now her nights were filled with another man. Yamcha.

"What is it Bulma?" Yamcha looked down at the woman in his arms. The only woman he'd ever really loved. He'd been a fool more than once, his 'fans' seemed to come between them often, but he was dedicated to change. He lost a year with this perfect woman, he wouldn't do it again. Bulma's eyes fixated on the sky.

"I wonder…where he is." She sighed. "He's just gone. Will he return?"

"Oh don't worry Bulma, Goku will be back in no time. You know him!" Yamcha laughed. A fear ran through Bulma, it wasn't Goku she was talking about. Yet, if Yamcha knew, he'd be so pissed at her. She was pissed at herself. She hadn't given that man any time of day, yet now she missed him? How could that be? Bulma just nodded.

"I think I'm going to go to bed Yamcha, thank you for staying with me. I'll see you tomorrow?" Bulma stood, pulling her dress down, she smiled at the scarred face man, she was happy, but something was lacking.

"Oh…yeah ok Bulma, I could stay if you wanted." Yamcha stood up, walking over to the woman with lust in his eyes. "What do you say?"

"No, not tonight Yamcha. I'm still getting use to you again." That was her only excuse at lest the only one she could say out loud. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Giving him a weak smile she walked inside, leaving the man alone on the stoop.

The next morning Bulma awoke to the sounds of a man outside her window. She jumped up, could it be? No, it was just the old gardener trying to dig up an old tree. She needed to get out of the compound. She needed an adventure. She'd been home for 5 or 6 months now and she was ready for a change. Again.

It was too early to search for the Dragon Balls, either set. She needed some excitement to get her mind off some people.

She sauntered down stairs to find her mother cooking, cooking far too much for just the small group of them. "Mom what are you doing?" Bulma yelled.

"Oh hey dear, I'm just making breakfast." She smiled her ditzy smile.

"I can see that, but why is there so much food. AGAIN!" She screamed at her mother looking at the waste before her. "You know he isn't coming back right!" A twinge of pain sounded through her body at her own words.

"Oh, but honey you don't know that. He has to return the ship right?" Bunny hopped around finishing up that last of the meal. "He was such a nice boy, and handsome too."

"Mom, you are hopeless. Stop making so much food. Please. If he ever comes back you can cook this much again, but until then. SAVE IT!" She snatched a plate from the table and stomped outside. She wasn't sure why it made her so mad. She told herself it was due to the pure waste of it all. Bulma sat out on the patio alone, stuffing her face with the decadent meal.

"I hope you saved some for me." Yamcha laughed flowers in hand.

"There's more than enough, go get some. It will just go to waste any how!" She screamed as she snatched the flowers from him. A single petal fell onto her night gown. She sighed. "Yamcha…." She started to apologize when she realized he was gone. She turned quick and found him inside laughing with Bunny. This wasn't the first time she'd been mean to him for no reason, and she was sure it wouldn't be the last. She couldn't get over it, something just wasn't right, was it because that jerk was gone? No, it couldn't be, she hated him, didn't she? She felt sorry for him more than hated him. But she was far too proud to show it.

The days, weeks and months went on, still no Goku or Vegeta. Bulma had busied herself with a new spaceship. There was a whole new life out there, and one day she'd like to see it again. The Namek's played golf and poker, they were enjoying their lives like never before, but she wasn't. Their happiness made her happy. At least someone was fulfilled. She was still bored. A life of adventures and now, here she sat. BORED.

She and Yamcha got back into their old grove, hating him loving him. Fighting, making up. Yamcha came over a bit less now, he still averaged 4 of 7 days, but he had to get back to his life too, back to the normal and his baseball.

"Hey Babe!" Yamcha called from the door way of her lab. Bulma looked up his figure in shadow; he looked good in the darkness. His body was outlined nicely and each muscle was visible.

"Oh, hey Yamcha. How've you been?" She smiled getting up out of her chair to give him a hug.

"I'm great babe, and I have an idea for us. I know you've been dying to get out of this stuffy old lab, so why don't be go to South city and gamble! Have a night on the town, and just get away from it all!" He smiled as he pulled out two tickets for the train.

"Really? That would be great! I've been dying to get out of here. Give me an hour to get ready." She kissed his cheek and ran out of the room. She dashed up to her bedroom and quickly packs her bag. She even included her sexy lingerie she had bought for him, they hadn't been intimate since he returned, and she blamed it on the crowded living space, but deep down it was something else. She shook her head. She'd get over it; she wanted someone, she'd been longing. She brushed her hair, which she was growing back out now and changed her old lab coat for something a bit sexier. A nice low cut red dress with leopard heels.

In no time she was in Yamcha's car heading for the train station. " Yamcha, what a great idea! I'm so happy." She wore a smile like no other. He hadn't seen her so happy in a long time.

**The end! **

**LoL – As you can clearly tell there is a lot more. **

**Comment Review Share  
**


	4. Passing time

**I hope you have enjoyed the last 3 chapters. **

**8888**

Vegeta had been gone nearly nine months now; Bulma still secretly missed his training and the sound of him at night. Truly there was something very peaceful in knowing no one could get you while he was there. Even though he cared nothing for her or her family, other than what they could give him. Food, room, and a place to train whilst waiting on Goku to return to Earth, she knew he couldn't pass up a fight.

Bulma and Yamcha fallen into their old routine once again and spent their time doing their own things. Bulma worked furiously on new experiments and machines while Yamcha worked his job as a baseball star. Bulma was quickly getting bored with her experiments; they seemed to have no purpose. They were intended as weapons for the army but somehow they seemed more apt for training in her mind. She had seen her friends fight a lot and had a pretty good idea on how they trained; deep in her mind it found its way into her work.

One bright and sunny morning Bulma had received a call from Master Roshi, he was having a little get together, as they did every year. After the Namek's had left most everything went back to normal. Roshi lived at Kame house, Krillin had gotten his own place, Gohan studied and trained in secret with Piccolo, Goku and Vegeta – who knows, Vegeta was far off in space searching for the missing Saiyan Kakarot.  
Because of that Bulma was not about to miss a party. She'd been cooped up for so long she really longed to get out. A nice trip to Kame house with Yamcha would be nice too; maybe this outing wouldn't end up as bad as the last.

Bulma and Yamcha were the first to arrive at Roshi's. Bulma in a white Capsule Corp shirt and red pants, her hair had grown back out and she had missed it so, wearing it down with bangs swooped to the side. Yamcha in his typical "dressed up" look dawned a blue and white button up shirt with khaki's, with Puar on his arm.

"Roshi! How are you!?" Bulma smiled turning her ship into a capsule.

"Oh, you know. Why don't you come give me a hug?" The old man blushed hoping to get a face full of 'Bulma'. It didn't take but two seconded and Roshi was on the ground with a knot on his head with Yamcha laughing in the background.

Soon everyone else arrived, Oolang, who wasn't much better than Roshi and then Krillin with some girl. The girl had darker hair than Bulma, similar style, her eyes a bit more almond shaped and her chest put Bulma to shame. Though she lacked in brains, which Bulma often said was more important than boobs, though she wouldn't mind them being a bit larger.

Yamcha's eyes focused on the blue-haired ditz as well as the two other perverts in the group. Bulma just huffed and walked inside. Bulma knew this house like the back of her hand. She'd pretty much spent her later teen years here, all her friends trained under Roshi so it was only natural for her to spend time there too. Seeing how she knew the house, she began serving up the drinks to everyone. Krillin, red all over his face, had a simple coffee, Yamcha and Roshi took a beer, Oolang and Puar sipped on orange juice, and the blue eyed bimbo nibbled on a fancy little jello parfait.

"What a day, this is great all of us together." Bulma smiled cleaning up the kitchen a bit.

"Really." Yamcha agreed "Hey! Speaking of together, are you guys officially dating?" He smiled his sweet innocent smile that Bulma loved.

Krillin turned bright red while Marian just smiled eating her little dish. "Umm well. Sort of. We aren't boyfriend and girlfriend…" Marian dropped her spoon, gawking at the little bald man.

"Oh so we are still free to date other people?" Marian questioned as though she had no clue. Krillin turned to her, fearful to see what she'd say next. With the same breath she turned to the bandit to her left. "Well then, what do you say we go out?" She snuggled up to Yamcha, lips puckered hand stroking his chest. Yamcha fell for the trap, and it was a miracle his nose didn't bleed, blushing from ear to ear.

"Yeah..uhh sure. Why not?" His voice was cracking he wasn't really that savvy of a man. Here he was agreeing to go on a date with his good friend's girl WITH his own girl right behind him. Before he could finish his sentence Bulma had a hold of his ear, pulling him away from the tramp.

"SAY WHAT!" Bulma screamed at him. Anger all over her face, how you dare disrespect me like this. Here he goes again making dates with other girls Bulma thought to herself, while trying to remain calm on the outside.

Puar his right hand cat only purred a "My goodness" at Yamcha's words and Bulma's reaction.  
Yamcha quickly covered, as he'd done many times before.  
"Come on Bulma we were joking. Right? Tell them." He said with a shaky voice and sweat beading up on his face. "Tell her Marian!" He begged.

"No, I'm serious." She said with a smile.

Krillin was behind her about in tears. "Oh no…" He trailed off.

Bulma had about enough of this dim-wit. She'd crossed a line and Bulma was not going to have it. Jumping between Yamcha and the boob-brain she scowled. "Enough kidding around. Marian you haven't said much about Krillin." He was a good friend of hers, and how dare this woman treat him poorly. She could tell he truly liked this girl; he'd never had a girlfriend before so this was something special for him. "What makes HIM so special to you?" She quickly wanted to expose this girl for a money grabbing whore or a slut that would take anything that walked. Not to hurt Krillin but to help him, and she had grown a quick hate for this thing that sat there boobs up in the air advertising her body to the world.

Marian's eyes got big as she turned to the fighter on her right; he was short and cute but what was it that made her like him? "Gosh, that's a good one." She said in a dumb tone. How could she not know what she liked about the man? Krillin's face went white, he'd never asked her what she saw in him and he was fearful of the answer. Everyone stopped and looked at the almond eyed girl waiting, listing and hoping for something miraculous.

"Uhhh? Well he's bald!" She screamed in delight. It seemed that was what she really liked about him, his baldness. Bulma laughed at the stupidity of it all. She still didn't like the girl, but at least it was a safe answer.

They talked on and off for a while longer, Roshi was his Roshi self finding any way he could to fondle either of the two beautiful, but vastly different, blue hair woman in front of him. After awhile the blue haired bimbo found the need to swim and dragged poor Krillin to be her life guard, leaving Bulma alone with Yamcha. She had seen him ogling the woman's body and chest as she skipped to the water in her very tight and small bathing suit. It didn't surprise her really. He'd always been a looker; just it got to her, a lot.

"Yamcha! Over here you jerk!" Bulma screamed at him, his eyes fixated on the water. "Kami sake I'm sitting right here and you don't care because my boobs aren't falling out of my shirt. Geez, I'm sorry for having some class." Bulma stomped away angry.

The rest of the day had become a blur to Bulma, turns out she had been poisoned by the black water mist and had attacked her friends. All she could think was how thankful she was that Vegeta hadn't been on Earth and been possessed by the poison. She could only imagine what the Prince would and could have done.

8888

Bulma sat at home, another boring day. Yamcha was "working" and she'd finished her latest invention. Her mind once again had begun wandering to the men in space.

"Man, I want our ship back, damn it Vegeta you better not have broken it! I'm going to have so much to do once you get back you jerk!" Her mind dashed back and forth, would he ever come back? He'd been gone so long, a year almost and she missed his presence. Even though he'd only been on Earth for 260 days she'd gown quite fond of him in her backyard. Not him personally, but his dedication and his body wasn't bad either. He was shorter than Yamcha but his body was far more defined than the humans. Her mind often wandered to what life was like for him as a child with Frieza, she knew how scared she was just being on the same planet but living under that tyrant, defiantly would give someone some bad issues.  
As her mind played with ideas the phone began to ring. Ignoring it she went on about her day dream, when it was clear her mother wasn't going to answer it she got up and picked up the phone.

"Alright alright already, what kind of idiot would let it ring 25 times?" Bulma complained as she lifted the phone to her ear. "Yeah me here." Her voice annoyed. On the other end was Roshi, he was yelling about some big emergency and that she needed to get to Kame house right away.

Of course her first thought was an attack, then her mind wandered to Goku, maybe he had returned. No that couldn't be it he would have said Goku was back, that only left one thought in her mind. Vegeta, maybe he was on the loose again?

It took Bulma no time to reach Kame house, fear riding in her throat the whole way. Upon her arrival everyone was there, including Ox King. Bulma rushed in, fear still thick on her brow. "WHAT IS IT!?" She screamed.

When Roshi confessed what his emergency was everyone was pissed, especially Bulma. However, it was Turtles 1,000th birthday and that in its self was a reason to celebrate. As the festivities began Bulma was disappointed that Krillin hadn't shown up, but was twice as pleased that little bimbo hadn't show up either. She still had a bad taste in her mouth from her flirtations with Yamcha.

As she began to comment on Krillin not being there, Marian strolled in followed closely by the bald friend. Everyone was quick to give impersonal greetings, except Marian to Yamcha.

Marian leaned over chest in his face. "Hey Yamcha." She said with a smile.

Yamcha, the fool, smiled back and waved with a big grin on his face. Bulma boomed with anger.

"What a flirt!" Bulma hissed under her breath, before her anger could get any worse Krillin spoke up.

"Marian and I are kind of shopping around for wedding cakes…."He scratched his head blushing. Everyone's face went blank, even Yamcha's whose face carried a small bit of disappointment.

"So you guys are engaged?" Bulma asked wide eyed. Krillin admitted they hadn't officially gotten engaged but they were kind of talking about it. Everyone congratulated them and continued on with their celebration, adding one greater thing to the list.

As night fell everyone stayed the night, Bulma was stuck sharing a room with the bimbo while her Yamcha slept down the hall with Krillin. She contemplated smothering the ditz in her sleep, but thought better of it. As morning came the bimbo was the first up, throwing on her yellow swim suite and jumping it the sun. As the others got up it occurred to her that Krillin wasn't there and she complained of being bored. Eyeing Yamcha inside reading, she bounced in.

"Hey what's up? I'm bored, are you? What do you say?" She slid in close to the bandit and fondled his shoulder. Yamcha blushed and agreed; to being bored and implying he'd like to do something. Marian had not been in the room but 2 seconds and Bulma was all over her.

Stomping in front of the two flirt birds she crossed her arms and scowled at them both. "So hey Marian when is the big day? Have you and Krillin set at date yet?" She hissed throwing in Krillin's name as to not confuse either of the idiots before her.

"A day, wait oh no!" She giggled.

"What does that mean?" Bulma slide the words through her teeth. "No way? Huh?" she barked

Chichi chimed in "She's being smart, it's wise to be smart with these matters, and it's about commitment." Before the woman could continue Marian spoke up.

Waving her hand about "oh no way, you middle aged women crack me up!" She laughed with an insane smile. Bulma and Chichi repeated her words and turned to one another for an answer.

Instead of backing each other up they pointed and screamed "She's a lot older than I am I'm not middle aged she is!" As they pointed and looked at each other they were ashamed of themselves. Yet that didn't stop them.

They barked back and forth on who was prettier and who was older, and how skimpy clothes do or don't' make one prettier. The others watched as the fight of the century was about to take place. Chichi and Bulma – tempers and bodies to boot. Marian the bimbo had lost interest in the fight and left in search of Krillin.

Hours pasted when Krillin returned to Kame house. Finding he was alone everyone asked him where his blue haired babe had gone, he confessed to having dumped her.

Bulma smiled, "I'm glad, I hate to say it but there was something about her that I didn't trust." She spoke as she glared at Yamcha to her right; he didn't acknowledge her glare, though he could feel it.

8888

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Comment/Share/Review


	5. Saiyans Fight

**What has Vegeta been doing all this time? **

**8888**

Mean while somewhere deep in space, the angry arrogant Saiyan Princes was on a mission, he was in search of Kakarot. He knew that if he could only find Kakarot he'd learn the secret to becoming a Super Saiyan and he could once again regain his birth right as the most powerful Saiyan in the Universe. Vegeta had no idea where to look; his skill for feeling power only got him so far in space. So, he felt it best to head back to the area where Namek once lay and begin his search there.

Kakarot must have landed on a nearby planet and someone was bound to have seen him. He began his struggle to find the low class man on every inhabited planet nearby, most, if not all had become part of Frieza's vast empire. This made his blood boil; here he was searching on the lands he once dominated, all for that piece of shit Frieza. Each night his mind would wander to his childhood and his life under Frieza's claws. On the occasion when sleep didn't over take him as quickly has he'd hoped his mind would wander to a small life filled planet that alluded Frieza's grasp.

His mind would roll over all the events that brought him there and the people he had so eagerly wished to leave from. Yet, even with his disdain for the planet he somehow loved the fact that Frieza never touched it, it wasn't stained with the death of that monster. Even when he had first traveled to the planet he had already claimed himself 'free' and it wasn't for Frieza that he went, he went for the Dragon Balls and himself.

As sleep over took the tired and floating Saiyan, a smiling voice echoed in his head, "You're kind of cute." His eyes shot open as he gasped for air, he panicked for one moment. Why had that wench entered his mind, and why that phrase? He had a couple of spats with the blue haired woman while on Earth, but for the most part she had left him alone, as everyone else did. He knew they didn't miss him, as he didn't miss them. Parts of his life on Earth were nice, and he'd think about them in his dark solitude. These things were meaningless truthfully; they were not of a special person or place but of food, and the bedding they offered him. In all his years he'd never had food prepared so nicely and abundantly. The bedding was soft and cool to his hard warm skin. These simple things that were a vast luxury only called to him when he got too tired of fresh dead flesh of an animal or the hunger of a comfortable sleeping position.

Vegeta landed on a green lush world that he has been to once before, when he had come with Frieza to clam the planet. He still wore his battered and broken armor from Namek, though it mattered little everyone there knew who he was, and feared him.

Vegeta liked the taste of fear in the air; at this point no one could stop him, not really. He could have affectively ruled the planet if they hadn't been so uptight. At first he was treated like a god, well more so a Frieza henchman and he didn't mind for a while, it got him what he wanted. He was tired and dirty and greatly desired a fresh change of clothes.  
The life forms on this planet catered to his every whim, clearly they hadn't heard of Frieza's defeat and he was going to milk their subordination best he could. He received everything his heart desired, at least most everything. His bodily needs were taken care of, except one, which always went unsatisfied.  
Frieza often had a menagerie of whores on his ship and in his facilities; even if he didn't use them he knew a good slave is a satisfied slave. However, Vegeta never dishonored himself with these cretins. Nappa and Raditz had done, many times. They didn't care about their lineage; they only wanted to fuck. They didn't have the honor Vegeta did. A Prince of Saiyans couldn't and wouldn't be caught dead with a lowly whore; it was customary for the Royal to keep their blood line clean, meaning one man one woman. In truth Saiyans formed matting pairs, the life of a warrior was uncertain and mating was truly meant for reproduction only. There was no need to form multiple bonds, one would likely die an honorable death in battle, and one was enough. Vegeta also never had the time to be seduced or attracted by a female, he was too busy being tortured or finding a way to beat Frieza, in short he had better things to do.

Upon receiving all he desired, he began questioning the men around him, had they seen, heard, or even smelled a guy named Goku. He used his Earth name for two reasons, he wanted to keep the fact he was a Saiyan hidden and the man would have introduced himself in that manner. When no one offered up any information and began questioning him on his reasons for being on the planet, this caused things to heat up. In the end Vegeta slaughtered thousands. It wasn't his intent but, what can you do when furry takes over?

Once again, he was on his hunt, arriving on another planet, only to be greeted with guns. In the end it became a dead waste land of a planet, the landscape had become dull and pitted with craters, due to the Saiyans rather. It appeared the word had got out that the Mighty Vegeta was on the loose and Frieza for some unknown reason couldn't stop him.

One lone survivor spoke out. "So this is what my people get for being loyal servants of Frieza. How could he send Vegeta to do this to us?" His breath was heavy and his eyes going in and out of focus as he raised his shooting arm.

"Fool I take orders from no one anymore. Especially Frieza!" He growled at the dying man.

"You dare to defy him?" The voice cracking and blood oozed from his wounds.

Vegeta's face softened just s bit, a scowl still firmly in view. "Look I did not come here to fight with you. It was you and your idiotic friends that started it." It was true his short time on Earth had changed him, he didn't go looking to kill but if the opportunity arose he'd gladly take it. He grabbed the man by the collar, "now tell me where Goku is."

"I've never heard of him." The man feared for his life, even though he was on his death bed.

"If you are lying I'll rip your head off." He barked.

"We are protected under Frieza's treaty. You're the one who's going to get it." He coughed up blood.

"Really is that so?" Throwing the man to the ground, "The treaty you signed with Frieza is no longer valid. In order for a treaty to exist the one who signed it must be alive and Frieza is dead, a Saiyan by the name of Goku killed him." He was proud of his words, a Saiyan killed him. He hoped that those words would ring out across the universe.

"Frieza killed by a monkey what a joke." He scoffed. Frieza had gone through great lengths to belittle Vegeta's kind. Spreading rumors of his society, which was highly sophisticated, most of the technology Frieza himself used came from Planet Vegeta and the Saiyans.

Vegeta laughed, "I don't remember telling a joke bird face." Raising a finger Vegeta blasted him away "Made my day." Vegeta sang with an evil grin on his face. Vegeta had left a pile of men in his wake, as he once again was unsatisfied with the results of his conquest. "I don't' know where you are Kakarot I'm going to find you, your around here somewhere I can feel it. I have to know how you did it Kakarot; I need to be a super Saiyan." Vegeta looked up into the sky as he begged the stray Saiyan to reveal the secret.

Vegeta's quest for Goku had turned in to a game. Hide and seek with a bit of training thrown in there. He knew he had to get stronger if he were to ever become a Super Saiyan, but how much stronger? The Saiyan Prince found himself on a dead rock floating in space just above a dead world. He felt it a good place to search for his 'friend.' There was no other ki nearby, nor any other planets thus it was the most quiet place he could locate.

"Ahhh curses! Even with all my power Kakarot would easily defeat me. His power makes mine seem insignificant. How much more do I need to train to become a true Super Saiyan? Tell me!" Vegeta screamed to the dead world below him.

An image flashed in his brain, he could feel the burning of his pores as the power of Goku over took him, it felt as though Goku was taunting him, no wait he was feeling Goku's power, he felt Kakarot near on the planet below him. Just as the feeling appeared the planet below him exploded.

"Kakarot must be back I knew it." He said with a jerk, flying down he stumbled upon a light, a person? No it wasn't Kakarot or was it? Just as he closed in on the planet a large meteor came falling down on him.

"Come and get it!" He screamed at the sight before him, his anger rushing out.  
He fired at the meteor blasting it to millions of pieces. This slowed him down a little, as he descended to the planet. "Hmm." Looking about he found no one. "Where did he disappear too?" He questioned in a hushed tone. As he stood on the land mass within the crater, the being had been on just seconds before. It came to him "Now I understand. The answer was right before my eyes all along but I was blinded by my own ambition." He laughed at himself. "Now that I hold the key to the secret, and soon I too will possess the power. The time has come for me to finally meet my destiny. Beware Kakarot I too will become a Super Saiyan." His power rushed through him the secret has been reviled.

Even with his new found knowledge Vegeta kept to his search. He found himself blowing up another land, this time not for their faith in Frieza's salvation but because they wouldn't bow down to him as they did to Frieza.

"Now you know what happens to those who do no pledge their loyalty to the great Vegeta." He laughed his evil laugh as the people before him froze. Powering up a fist full of ki he let it loose.

"Please forgive us for doubting the incredible power of Vegeta" An older warrior said blood pouring from his body.

"A lesson learned too late. Did you poor fools actually think you had a chance against me? When will they ever learn those who do not bow down before me shall suffer my wrath? Out here I have no equal. Not even Frieza was enough of a match for me." He bragged as though he had been the one to defeat the evil tyrant. The word had gotten out a Saiyan had done it, and everyone's first thought was, Vegeta. As the man died at his feet he spoke again "There is one Kakarot." Unable to lie he gave up the truth. "Where are you?" He begged to the sky once more.

He entered his ship, as he powered it up a flashing light alerted him to the fuel gauge. The ship had been set up to alert when there was just enough fuel to return home. No matter its location, it had an on board computer that calculated it for the pilot. Vegeta growled, his search for Kakarot was to end, and he had yet to find his Saiyan brother. Vegeta had a choice; either go forth with his search and be stranded or return to Earth and wait for Kakarot there. It took little time for his brain to process either out come. He knew Kakarot would return to Earth, at some point, and his search in space had been fruitless. He nodded a grunt as he typed in his new destination, Earth.

His body was weak and tired; he was truly looking forward to a hot shower and good food. He slid into his sleeping bed, nothing like the one he had on Earth and began to massaging his member. He wasn't sure why, but the thought of Earth had given him a pang, something, some though deep in his brain was aroused by Earth. He thought little on this, he just knew it seemed like years since he last touched himself. Recalling a faint memory where Frieza had caught him mid-stroke and tortured the poor boy in his adolescence. This didn't stop him, as his hand gripped his member hard and firm. He still remembered what it took for his release. Pumping up and down slowly he growled, faint moans every now and again. A faceless woman replaced his hand with hers as she stroked him, mumbling sweet seductions, sliding up and down, pulling tenderly on the tip and ripping back down it. In no time he came. He was so built up with all the stress, the pressure shot across the room, leaving him virtually dry. Slowly his eyes closed as the familiar blue eyed- voice echoed in his head once again.

**8888**

**I hope you are enjpying yourself. Please review/comment/share**


	6. His Return

**Hello again, I hope you enjoy it. ^_^**

**8888**

It had been over a year and a half since they first left for Namek, the time flew by, while at the same time it seemed to last forever. Bulma awoke on a cool spring morning, she had that dream again. This makes the 16th time in 6 months. Why? Why was he invading her dreams? She didn't mind, they were nice dreams, but still she hadn't spoken to the man in nearly a year. Yawning she closed her eyes to recall the dream.

8888

"Vegeta!" Bulma called tears in her eyes as she looked down on the man from her balcony. His scowl faded as he found himself on her balcony. He took her in his arms. He was sweaty from training in the yard, the moon was out and there was a heat in the air.

"Bulma, what is it? I am here." His voice was raspy but kind. His warm wet shirtless body rested around her cold slim frame. His arms were strong and large, enveloping her with all his might. She could smell his scent it was in intoxicating. He brushed her hair from her face, peered deep into her eyes and kissed her with the sweetest kiss imaginable. Her arms tightened around his neck.

8888

She was awake, pillow in arms. Throwing the pillow at her balcony door she sighed. His scent lingered in her memory. She never recalled having smelled him before. But somewhere deep and primal this musk in her nose must be his. Blushing, she shoved the covers off her pale silky skin. Standing her night dress fell back in to place and rested just below her butt cheeks; it was a silky black dress with white lace trim, which accented her curves nicely. She peered at the sky; the sun was just coming up not fully over the horizon yet, as she called out in a whisper.

"Where are you Vegeta?" Her dreams had made her start rethinking the way she saw the prince. Maybe her dreams meant something. She blushed. Resting her forehead and her left hand on the glass door the last flicker of a star faded into day. This star, Venus, had become her Vegeta. It was in the horizon when she slept and it was there to greet her has she waked. Yawning again she walked gracefully to the shower. Closing the door behind her, she was locked in her own world.

When she had her 2nd version of this same dream, she had a notion; a thought had popped into her head as she awoke. Maybe it was a sign Vegeta was on his way home, and he'd want a place to stay right? She readied a spare room on the other end of the hall. She pretty much had the hall to herself except for the vacant spare rooms. The next largest room to hers was at the other end at the south wing of the building. It had a similar layout, just flipped, mirrored really. She felt it an appropriate room for a Prince. She bought clothes that she hopped would fit the prince, aiming for a size bigger than he was on Earth the last time, to give him so breathing room with his muscles. She supplied his bath with all kinds of manly washes and soaps. She even left a razor in there, not sure if he grew facial hair. She'd never seen a 5 o'clock shade on him, but she didn't want to leave anything out. The bedding was thick but in layers, a blue comforter lying on the foot ready to be pulled up if he was cold. She even gave him a large wardrobe to keep his armor in.

In her mind it served many purposes. One - it kept Vegeta close, so she could keep an eye on the unpredictable man, two – it would make him feel welcomed, and three – it made her feel safe. Surprisingly, ever since she had returned to Earth from Namek she had a deep fear inside of her. The only time it wasn't there was when Vegeta was in the compound. The fear still lingered lightly in her mind even with Yamcha in her bed. She knew he'd defender her to the death but it would be to the death. She had seen how strong a man could get and she was sad to say Yamcha didn't have what it takes to be that strong. He lacked a tail.

Bulma made it down to breakfast to find Yamcha laughing with her mother. "Oh, Yamcha I didn't expect you here so soon." She smiled, things were good again, if just for a while.

He smiled his goofy smile and hugged her." Wanna eat outside it's a beautiful morning." Bulma nodded, taking his hand as they strolled to the balcony. Puar and Oolong (who had been staying at Capsule Corp.) followed quickly behind.

They munched on their cakes and buns that Bunny brought out as they chit-chatted about this and that. Yamcha sang a little ditty about cat food to annoy Puar. Bulma had perched herself on the railing of the balcony, looking over her vast empire and its many buildings. Sighing as she looked off into the sky, searching for any signs of that last flickering star.

She turned to laugh at her bandit friend as his little ditty played over and over in her head and she couldn't help to laugh. She looked at Yamcha with a straight face. "I had a weird dream last night that Vegeta came back." She wasn't sure why she was bringing him up, but she wasn't ashamed. If Yamcha had known about her preparing a room for him, he would have been highly pissed. Her words were enough to send Yamcha out of his chair.

"What!? Vegeta you dreamt about him?" He yelled as though Vegeta had returned and had invaded his woman's life.

"You know actually he was pretty nice to me in the dream, and a good kisser to boot." She said with a giggle.

"WHAT YOU KISSED HIM!" Yamcha yelled, anger filling his veins.

"It's just a dream Yamcha." She looked at him shocked by his reaction. Oolong began picking on Yamcha about his jealousy. Bulma could only laugh on the inside; it serves him right for flaunting his flirtations in front of her.

Bunny came hopping out pouring some tea, having over heard their talk. "Speaking of Vegeta, your dad said he should be running out of fuel soon." She said with a light giggle. Immediately Bulma frowned and her eyes watered just a bit.

"Vegeta's running out of fuel." She thought to herself as she sighed and looked back up to the sky as though he could see her. She still wasn't sure why she missed him. Maybe it was the lust from her dreams or maybe she missed his security. Even though he was a powerful killer, he hadn't killed her yet and she didn't see any reason he would now. She posed no threat to him, if anything all she could do was help. Yamcha took notice to her longing. But what could he say to her? He hated Vegeta, now more than ever. Yes he hated him because he played a part in his death but now it seemed his woman had a soft spot for this monster.

As night fell Oolong and Puar slept on the sofa as Yamcha and Bulma cuddled on the other side. Bulma yawned and looked with tired eyes at Yamcha. "I think I'm going to bed babe. I had a nice day. I'll see you Thursday?" She asked with a faint smile.

Yamcha nodded with a weak smile. "How about I stay the night babe?" He pulled her in close as he kissed her neck.

"No Yamcha not tonight." She pushed away from him, he just grasped at her wrist pulling her back down. "Yamcha…"

"Don't turn me away Bulma, it's been so long." He spoke softly into her ear as his fingers trailed down her body finding their way up her skirt. She pushed him off but he persisted. She knew from years of experience, she might as well give in. It was easier to just lay there and take it for not even 10 minutes than to fight about it for an hour. Bulma nodded slightly as she took his hand a pulled him to her room.  
In a matter of minutes Yamcha had ditched his clothing and had Bulma up against the wall. It was uncomfortable and a little icky feeling. He was such a good love back in the day, but now he had become boring and lazy, same old thing. Up agents the door was "for play" then down on the bed for the "big act" as he put it.

She wasn't turned on; she hadn't been for a while. No matter how he tried she just didn't get that same buzz she once did. She slid her legs apart to allow him to enter as he lowered himself on to her.

"Oh yeah, I can't wait for this." He moaned as he slid his average size into her, she was silent. Her excuse was always, "I don't' want to wake my parents." And Yamcha bought it every time.

He thrust into her multiple times feeling her curves and ripples. Her arms rested above her head as she watch he bandit take away all she had already lost, to him. A couple rapid thrust and he was done. Falling on to the pillows beside her as she glared out the glass door, to find her star hanging in the sky. A quick pang of guilt ran over her.

By morning Yamcha was gone. Her day was as though nothing happened. Her legs didn't hurt, her body wasn't weak. If anything she felt empty. She enjoyed his company she wouldn't lie about that, but something wasn't there anymore. They were more like friends.

Thursday came around and Yamcha returned to his beloved's home. He found her sitting on the balcony, which was directly in front of the guest shower. (It was bad placement if you really thought about it.) She was preparing to grill. The day was warm and the sun shone brightly in the sky. Yamcha quickly greeted his girlfriend with a kiss and sat down as he began chit-chatting with everyone.  
All of a sudden there was a flash of light and loud collision in the yard. Bunny who had been on the ground bring tea to Dr. Briefs was petrified with fear; the ship had nearly hit her. Yamcha ran quickly to shield Bunny, he knew very well what or more so who was in the ship that so carelessly crashed into the yard. A scowl on his face and anger in his eyes Yamcha waited. Bulma who had been instructed to take cover just swayed herself out beside Yamcha with a hand on her hip. Not fearing the thing in front of her, but jumping with joy on the inside to see it.

The ship door lowered and out walked the Prince of all Saiyans, with not so much as a hello. Yamcha growled.

"Vegeta! What do you want?" Yamcha barked as the Saiyan just looked down on the welcoming party. Yamcha ready to fight.

"I was hoping that Kakarot might have finally returned." His voice wasn't as cold and evil as it normally was, it seemed a bit disappointed not mad.

Yamcha was taken aback by his comment. "What huh? You never found him in space?" His face loosened and his eyes widened. They were all sure Vegeta had left in search of Goku and they just knew he'd find him.

Vegeta jumped from his ship, landing just inches from Yamcha. "Don't remind me, I'm angry enough to hurt somebody. Pounding you might just be the therapy I need."

Bulma butted in, doing her best to break up the soon to be fight, that would leave Yamcha on his death bed. "Hey guys what's the smell?" She questioned, knowing full and well it was Vegeta. He looked dirty and yet not disgusting. "Oh, it's you." She put her finger on his chest, poking him slightly; he flinched not expecting such a touch. No one ever touched him except to hurt him, and this touch wasn't mean, it was playful. "When was the last time you bathed, bud? You need a bath." Her finger lifted from his chest, as if to wipe dirt from it, raising it just enough to graze his chin with her delicate finger. Holding it from her body as though it was truly filthy she turned and walked away. "Please, this way." Her voice was sweet and seductive. "Well? What? Do you want me to roll out the red carpet?" She barked. It only took an instant for her mood to change.  
Vegeta angered by the rudeness, growled at her, but knew she was right. He was a Prince after all. He hated filth, even though he spent years in it, he felt it unbecoming. He had desperately wished for a shower weeks before. He followed behind Bulma as she escorted him to the bathing room. He couldn't help but to watch her as her hips swayed in front of him. Yamcha stood speech less.

**8888**

**Hello and I hope you have enjoyed. Please Comment/Review/Share/Follow/Favorite**

**Thanks**


	7. Evil is here

**Welcome back. Thank you for reading**

**8888**

Bulma pulled the door open for the prince. "Here you go Vegeta; I'll be back with a change of clothes." She turned and looked at the man who just stared at her, no words of thanks or comment at all. A little smiled crossed her lips as she jumped up the stairs to her bedroom floor. She was so happy she had some clothes for the man and it seemed as though she had gone with the right size, he was bigger than before. Skipping back down with his wears in her hand she knocked on the door and opened it slowly. She could hear the water running but didn't want to take any chances of "startling" the Saiyan.  
Upon entering the room she saw his old uniform on the table to her left along with the armor. She could see a faint outline of his body through the fogged glass, the fine details of his muscles were lost but there was a good bit to imagine from.

"Woman, I need my uniform cleaned." He barked through the glass.

"There's a machine right there Vegeta, you could have put them in yourself!" She screamed at him. Vegeta just grunted. It occurred to her that maybe he didn't know how to use the washer. It probably wasn't like anything he'd seen before.

She tucked his clean clothes under her arm as she gingerly picked up his smelly rag and tossed it in the wash. She even moved his armor to the hamper beside the machine, not sure just how to wash it. Bulma smiled and pranced over to the table her hair bouncing with each step as she lay his new clothes down.  
"Hey you I left you some fresh clothes!" She spoke loudly but kindly. He gave her no response. "Hello, you alive in there?"

"I heard you! You can leave now!" He barked back.

"Why yes Master. Your wish is my command." Bulma said with a snake like tough. Vegeta scowled even deeper, she was mocking him and his royal lineage. "AHHH!" she exclaimed as she exited the now humid room.

"The female species…is such an enigma." He thought to himself. He had never had much contact with females much less a non-warrior female. The hot water washed Vegeta's tired and worn body, relaxing all his muscles.

While Bulma was preparing the bath for the Princes of all Saiyans, Yamcha wanted an extra hand to handle Vegeta. He had called Krillin asking him to come over and help babysit the demon with spiky hair. Krillin remembering their original battle panicked than he remembered their time on Namek and the short time he lived on Earth. He became more interested in his power then fearful of it. Yamcha hadn't had the same experiences as Krillin, Krillin was mindful but not scared, he was respectful but not fearful, like one is with a snake.  
Shortly Krillin was at Capsule Corp., he could fly much fast now a days and he also just happened to be in town. Yamcha and Krillin began discussing the new 'friend' and just were not sure what to think of him. Bulma who had just come back outside had overheard Yamcha and Krillin talking.

"He's use to getting what he wants, that's all. He's like a spoiled little kid." She said kindly. In truth he was use to getting what he wanted from weaker beings, however he was also accustomed to doing as he was told. But know he was free of that lizard monster, now there was no need to revert to a servant. It was time he took his thrown back.

Yamcha turned to face her, "Sounds like you." He laughed. Bulma just shrugged, she knew very well she liked getting what she wanted and would put up a fight any time she didn't get it.

Vegeta turned off the shower and let the steam rise from his body, he slid the door open only to find he had no towel. "HELLO!?" He bellowed. "Servant woman bring me a drying cloth! At once." He barked his command. He stood nude in the bathroom waiting her response. Bulma turned with a huff. "Woman can you hear me?" Vegeta questioned not sure if he was talking to the wall.

"I hear you!" Bulma screamed. "But my name is Bulma and I am not your servant. So say please!" She turned with her nose in the air, sure he'd give in and say please or at least use her name.

"AHH! Forget about the stupid drying cloth then!" He was far too proud to say please or ask nicely. His arrogance got in the way.

Bulma's nose was removed from the air just to hiss a reply. "Suit yourself, drip dry you jerk!" Vegeta did just that. He powered up just slightly as the water evaporated from his body. Greedily grasping for his new garments he was dumbfounded.

"What? Is this some kind of joke?" He yelled. Bulma wasn't sure what he was talking about her eyes grew large and her face turned inquisitively to the door.

"Is what a joke?" Her voice shaky and a little fearful, she hadn't tried to play a joke on him she had only tried to be welcoming, what was he misinterpreting?

"These garments that you left…are they for a man or a woman? Their PINK!" He was embarrassed to say the least. Pink was always a feminine color on Planet Vegeta. Men did not wear such a thing.  
Bulma laughed at his remark.

"Aww come on! It's the style here." Her words shocked him like he had just been stabbed. Bulma turned and looked at her friends with a wink. Men did wear pink, but she had chosen this particular shirt just for him. First off she thought his olive skin would look great in it but it also had the words "Bad Man" on the back of it. This she felt was highly appropriate.

"Men in pink…how bazaar." His mind toiled this thought as he slide his arms into the shirt. Quickly he was dressed and stepped out of the shower room. He could hear the stupid Earthlings laughing, and undoubtedly at him. His ego couldn't handle this. He did not like being laughed at. His time with Frieza made him question everyone's motives. There was always something to gain; people were not kind to just be kind. They often found anything they could; to make their own insignificant lives feel important and powerful. One of their favorite pastimes was to pick on the 'pool little monkey with no home.' They all knew he could and would surpass them, they where jealous of his potential.

"This is ridicules! I am a warrior! Not a…a variety of flower." His hands in fist clenching away his anger.

Bulma knew he didn't care for the shirt but still thought it looked good on him. "Well you smell good." She laughed out loud, her words played perfectly with his, implying that he was a flower.

The gang picked up the laugher and began rolling from their chairs. "Stop that. Stop that or I'll blast you all!" Vegeta yelled their laughter had really caused him to cross the line and almost lose it. Everyone swiftly stopped their light hearted jest seeing how sensitive the prince really was. At least Bulma recognized this. The others might have stopped with fear of being blown away, she however realized jokes where not his thing.

"Loosen up. Fighting's no fun. Just relax." She smiled a sweet smile at the man. She had said almost the same words over a year ago when she first invited him to live with her. She hated seeing him so stressed out, it stressed her out. The poor man must not know how to have fun. "If you want to find Goku, just stay here. He'll come. I've known Goku since he was 5 years old. Trust me he'll be back." The blue haired woman said turning away.

Her words had struck a chord in him, 'he'll be back', and she was so confident that he'd return. With her words Vegeta looked at her searching her eyes for the truth. Yamcha fell silent, he wanted to protest but how could he with Vegeta standing right there.

"Very well." He snorted as he walked past her to the railing of the balcony. He didn't have much else to-do at this point, maybe he would take her advice and relax if just for a moment.

"Yo, Vegeta! If you're going to stay I'll show you your room." She smiled as she leaned on the railing beside him looking deep into his dark eyes. Yamcha eyeballed the two of them. "Well?" She barked.  
"Fine!" He huffed as he turned to face the door. "Well? Where is it?" allowing Bulma to walk in front of him.

"I think I'll join you too, I'd like to see Vegeta's new digs." Yamcha stood but was quickly struck back down in his chair by Bulma's gaze. This was a look of pure obedience. It told Yamcha all he needed to know. He best not get up and follow them. In part it was due to Vegeta and how he'd probably not like someone following them to his sleeping quarters and the other part, Bulma didn't want to give away the fact she had already made up a room for him.  
The two walked in silence as they climbed the stairs. Upon entering the hall either room was equally distance from them. "My rooms just there." She pointed down the hall. "Your room is over here. It's the biggest one we have. You have your own shower and bed, even a balcony." She smiled a sweet smile to the Saiyan. Pushing open the door, the room was revealed. Bulma stepped in first moving over to the curtains to open them up and let in some light. "Well what do you think?"

Vegeta said nothing; he just gazed upon his new room. It was nothing like the one he had on Frieza's ship. This one was large, clean, and inviting. He recalled his old room. At first he lived in the dungeon, for at least four years, no light no window nothing. Upon proving himself a mighty warrior he was up-graded to a room with lights. His old bed was small and uncomfortable, ratty old sheets and the stench of mold in the air. Other warriors had better living quarters but the Saiyans were normally given the shit of the ship. Frieza feared them and more he kept them down the more control he had on them.

"Hey Vegeta!" Bulma broke into his mind. "This wardrobe here should be just right to fit your armor. And over here you have drawers. I've taken the liberty of finding some clothes for you. Don't worry they aren't all pink." Bulma giggled. "Is this ok?" She said shakily, desperately hoping it was.

"Hmmm…well I've seen worse." Vegeta walked to the newly opened curtains. He gazed out on to the grounds of Capsule Corp. It had a direct view of his old training spot. "You may leave." His voice was lost in the distance. No one had ever given him suck a warm welcome. Yes others did his bidding and worshiped the ground he walked on, if it meant they could live. But now someone had gone out of their way – when they really didn't have to.

Bulma nodded and left the man, truing only once to glance at him one last time. "We are going to grill-out in a few hours why don't you join us? We'll be on the balcony we were on before." With that she turned and pulled the door shut behind her. He did like the room; at least it seemed he did. She nodded in approval of herself as she headed back down to the boys. Krillin had left and Yamcha and the two animal friends were still waiting on the balcony for Bulma.

"So where'd you put him up?" I bet down stairs in the basement, right?" Yamcha laughed. "That's a good place for him."

"No, I put him in the large spare room by mine." Bulma turned to focus on the grill.

"WHAT?!" Yamcha screamed. "WHY?! HOW?!"

"It's the nicest spare room here. And besides he'll be here awhile, might as well make him feel welcomed." She smiled keeping her eyes on the grill. "The way I see it, the happier he is the longer we all live." She giggled. Yamcha nodded, it was true if Vegeta was happy he would have no reason to kill anyone, again. Right?

A couple of hours later the ribs were done as Bulma put the last set on the table. "I'll go get Vegeta, I bet he's starved." She went to the door but as it slid open she ran smack dab into Vegeta. Bulma fell on to the ground holding her face. Vegeta just looked at her perplexed; she hadn't hit him that hard, why was she on the ground? He barely felt it.

Yamcha jumped up at the sight; he knew Vegeta had knocked her to the ground on purpose. "Out of my way Woman." Vegeta hissed as he slid past her.

"What did you go and do that for Vegeta?!" Yamcha yelled ready for a fight.

"I did nothing! The woman ran into me." He defended himself, not out of fear of a fight just out of hunger, he was ready to eat.

"He's right Yamcha, I ran into him. Ouch my face hurts. Damn Vegeta you're like a brick wall." Bulma stood rubbing her nose. Vegeta smirked and began piling a plate full of food. Bulma sat between the two buff men, something about that just made her giggle. She watched Vegeta scarf down his meal as Goku often did. However he wasn't as messy of an eater as Goku.

"Boy you sure are hungry Vegeta." Bulma giggled. Vegeta mealy grunted a response. His plate was clear before Bulma could finish her 2nd cabob.

"More food Woman." Vegeta barked. Glaring at her then back at his plate.

"Geez Vegeta! You could say please!" Bulma stood with a huff. She was the hostess after all and if her guest asked for more food, she was the one to make it.

"Hey babe, could you possibly make me a few more too?" Yamcha shyly asked. Bulma just rolled her eyes.

"Men! Can't do a thing on their own." The two men she spoke of just ignored her comment. She began preparing their 2nd course when Vegeta stood quickly from the table. "What is it?" She asked.

"So he failed after all" Slamming his fist into the table. Frieza's still a live… and he's coming!" Vegeta barked anger and fear fuming from his ears. The gang just stared at him for a moment to process his words. Chills went up Bulma's spin.

"Wait! How do you know?" Yamcha questioned rising from the table as well. "Maybe it could be somebody else. Come on!" He didn't care for Vegeta implying Goku had failed.

Vegeta cut his eyes at Yamcha. "I know! I make it my business to know. Unlike you." Vegeta hissed.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Yamcha ready for a fight his chair falling to the ground. Bulma instinctively butted in, again, to break up the fight.

"Hey Vegeta, would you like a little more BBQ sauce on your spare ribs?" Holding up the bottle she wiggled it in front of him.

The two men stopped and stared at her surprised at her calmness to the current situation. "Sure why not." He huffed as he sat back down. Frieza was still a couple of hours away, and he was still very hungry.

Bulma was scarred she was petrified truthfully, but the boys needed not to fight there, let them release that pent up energy on Frieza. Bulma looked over at Vegeta and a wave of calm settled in. That safe feeling came back, she wasn't sure why. Yes he was strong but she didn't know if he would save her or not. She knew he'd do most anything to rid the world of this beast which in turn would save her.

**8888**

**I hope you all are enjoying this so far. I really wanted to give a good background to the coming chapters because I think the time before Trunks is very important. You have to remember in Trunks's time V & B got together without knowing about the androids, so thus it was Vegeta's desire to surpass Goku that really pushed him to train, and that is what I'm playing on.**

**Thanks**

**Comment/Review/Share/Follow/Favorite**


	8. Hello Son

**I do hope you have enjoyed and that you will keep enjoying. Thank you**

**8888**

"The time has come; Frieza will land on Earth within the hour." Vegeta not wanting to lose to that monster again had fully regained his power after Bulma's lunch. Vegeta wiped his mouth with the final taste of ribs on his lips. "AHhh! He's here!" Vegeta gasp. "I should have been there already!" Throwing his fist into the table the dark haired man jumped into the air and was gone from site.

"Hey wait up Vegeta!" Yamcha called, looking at Bulma one last time. The blue eyed woman just stood in awe of the two men. "You stay here Bulma; you don't need to get caught up in this." Yamcha smiled and was gone following Vegeta.

"AHHH! What wait here? I don't think so! I've always been a part of the action! I won't sit idly by why the boys have all the fun!" She threw a capsule to the ground a hover ship with pink landing gear appeared. Running down the stairs Bulma waved to her parents who had been leisurely sipping lemonade on the patio.

"Hmm I wonder where they all are off too." Dr. Briefs comments as he takes another sip of his drink.

"I don't know dear, but I'm so happy they all are getting along." Bunny piped in with a smile.

8888

"I can't believe how fast Vegeta is." Yamcha was struggling to catch up to the Saiyan Prince. He was at full speed and he hardly caught up to the man. "I can hardly keep up with him."

"Perhaps Kakarot wasn't as strong as I imagined after all. Frieza's still alive! I can sense that his power level is even greater than before, but I'll soon show him so is mine!" Vegeta laughed in his mind. He was somewhat pleased to know that he would have another crack at the monster that had tortured his childhood and haunted his dreams, even to this day.

In no time they arrived in a mountainous landscape, dusty and desert like. Vegeta was the first to land. He knew all too well what Frieza's power felt like and had the best grasp on where they would land. Yamcha followed suit, landing 20 feet away from the spiky hair man, just to give him some space.  
Vegeta looked to the sky, scanning it for verification. Yamcha quivered with fear. "This is the place where he'll be touching down." The prince commented, calm and cool with a hit of unknown.

"Are you sure Vegeta?" Yamcha barked. Turning to face the man's back.

"Yes! I'm sure, now zip it! I don't want him to know we're waiting." Vegeta hissed back in a hushed ton.  
The two men stood and looked to the sky, waiting, searching, and feeling the air. Vegeta flinched. It couldn't be. She wouldn't have?

"Hello down there!" Bulma called over a loud speaker.

"It's Bulma!" Yamcha said surprised. He had told her to stay at home, where she'd be safe. Vegeta glared over his shoulder.

"Blast that woman! Idiot!" Vegeta remarked to himself. She had no chance against Frieza only a fool would show up to their own funeral with a smile.

"Vegeta! Yamcha! I'm coming in!" Bulma waved a warm greeting at the two buff men below her. Puar who was tagging along giggling all the way down. Touching down, she stepped out with a huff.

"What in the world are you two doing here!?" Yamcha screamed, his dearest Puar and the woman of his dreams had just come to die.

"We came to see Frieza! I missed him on Namek, and I am NOT going to let that happen again!" Bulma put her hands on her hips determined to see this monster that everyone feared so deeply.

Vegeta's brain was running wild. "Does this woman have a death wish? Clearly she must. Why else would she be here?" He didn't feel pity for her if anything he was annoyed with her presence but at the same time slightly aroused by her bravery. "At least she has the guts to face her attacker."

"Are you crazy? Do you realize what he'll do when he finds you here?" Yamcha asked, his mind rolling over the possible outcomes. At best she'd be taken as a sex slave or maybe that was the worst. The thought of another man touching his woman angered him.

"Yes of course I do. He'll come down and blow up the planet, but I want to see him before he does it." Bulma made a large gesture with her arms an evil grin on her face. She liked living on the wild side, it made her feel alive. "What's so wrong with that? Besides I hear he's kind of cute."

Vegeta grunted with disapproval, how could that monster be cute? He knew from his time on the ship that Frieza had many lovers, surely none of which found him 'cute'. "It's amazing how ever time you open your mouth you prove you are an idiot." Vegeta commented. He didn't know it but this was a direct jealous pang, she had called him 'cute' a year before. Now he was being lumped in with the thing he hated most. It infuriated him. His mind was quickly taken back to reality with the arrival of the others.  
Tien barked his hatred of the Prince in front of him. Vegeta only smirked and played into his game. He always loved a fight. Quickly Yamcha butted in, if they wanted to keep their powers down it was best they all keep calm. Piccolo had arrived just before the verbal fight began. It was funny but he realized just how much he and Vegeta had in common, but at the same time they were nothing alike.  
Bulma waved her hands in the air as she saw Gohan and Krillin approach. She smiled warm hearty knowing the gang was back. She enjoyed everyone's company, even Vegeta's. They all stood for a moment once again feeling the air. Bulma glanced over at Yamcha he seemed to be shaking; she then turned to Vegeta who was standing stoically. Fearless, brave, and prepared. Bulma looked back at Yamcha; he had the look of terror on his face. He seemed so petrified that he might piss his pants.  
Within moments a ship descended from the heavens bringing the devil. They all watched as it shaved over them, landing on top of some mountains a half mile away. The ground beneath it was crumbling under its massive weight.

There was silence as everyone watched the sight of their death looming on the horizon. Bulma buried her face into Puar both shutting their eyes from the dust and the fear. At this moment she wished she had stayed at home like Yamcha told her to do.

"NOW. There is no room for mistakes. We all have to keep our power levels suppressed or else Frieza will pick us up on his scouter." Vegeta spoke straight and narrow, no anger no hate, just orders. He ordered the small group like soldiers, and they obeyed. No one knew Frieza like Vegeta did, he was the strongest of the group, he was their best chance at life.

"This is crazy, I've never felt anything close to the power I'm feeling right now." Yamcha said shaking. With the knowledge that his death was looming he spoke "Hey you guys are kidding right? You aren't suggesting we attack him? We all will be wiped out?" Yamcha backed away from the gang he even passed Bulma. "I'm telling you he's a monster! And attacking him is suicide!" his eyes were dilated and his body was giving out from underneath him.

The gang began building Yamcha back up, telling him he had to; if they didn't try they'd surely die. Try and save one's life or die with open arms. This little pep talked helped everyone else as well. They all felt the same fear but they just didn't act on it like the bandit did.

"They are right you know. You really have no choice. So let's say we put an end to this pathetic whimpering and go find Frieza! Before he finds us." Vegeta yelled his voice had gone dark but somewhat reassuring. He hated weaklings. He really hated this weakly more than others and he wasn't sure just why.

The gang agreed and slowly began their trek to find Frieza. No one dared to fly with fear of giving away their location. No one wanted to face Vegeta's and Frieza's wrath in the same day. If they were to give away their location Vegeta was sure to attack them for their idiotic behavior. He had no forgiveness for those who fucked up on the battle field. His life on the front lines taught him that. One miss step could be your death. Vegeta lead the way, everyone followed as Bulma did her best to keep up with the help of the young Saiyan boy Gohan, whilst Yamcha trudged along in the back pondering his life and his desire to be alive. He had just been wished back and hadn't had a chance to enjoy his life fully. He wasn't ready to die again, none of them were. Yet, Yamaha's fear got the better of him.

"I don't' think I can do this you guys!" Yamcha spoke up, his fear eating him alive. Luckily Bulma and Gohan where the only ones who heard him, they just turned to look at the poor frightened guy as they nodded. Yamcha watched Bulma climbing the cliff before him, his mind rolled with his fear and his guilt. Here was Bulma no strengthen no power and she was willing to face the monster, why couldn't he? Her bravery pushed him forward as he began climbing the wall.

As the last of them pulled their bodies on to the plateau of the cliff, their eyes focused upon the ship in front of them. They could faintly make out Frieza and his father. As the men of the ship exited there was a new power. It appeared out of nowhere. He began attacking the men. Frieza and King Cold just watched this new comer. Everyone felt the power; they could virtually see his energy. It wasn't Goku, everyone was sure of that. But who was it?

A fight had begun and all were watching. Vegeta stood still as he studied the moves of the new fighter. They seemed a lot like Gohan's just more refined. Krillin jumped to the air positive it was Goku. Vegeta snatched him from the air throwing him to the ground.

"Do you want to give us all away? Till I know what we are dealing with I prefer to go unnoticed! Unless I tell you otherwise you stay put." Vegeta barked this was the kindest thing he could say. Not that he was trying to be nice. The others just sat in silence. Vegeta had the right idea.

"Hey maybe it would help us relax a little if we sang a song!" Bulma chimed in with a glossy red lip smile.

"Shut up!" Vegeta howled. "You haven't had one useful thing to say since you got here! Now you stay in the back and keep QUIET woman! I don't have time for your stupidity right now."

Bulma was taken aback by this, not knowing this would set the tone for the rest of her life, his cold brash reactions to her only when she was trying to help. Though even to her, singing a song was kind of silly. But she wanted to help, she wanted to contribute. "What? Stupid?" she mouthed in almost silence.

"Take that back! Bulma isn't stupid." Yamcha stood up and was ready to defend Bulma's honor. Vegeta made no comment back; he just ignored the two simpletons who had begun play fighting with each other.

"Children." Vegeta thought, eyes still fixated on the fight a head.

The gang watched in shock at the fight taking place in front of them. As they watched they were able to make out that the fighter was indeed not Goku, but was male. A young male with purple hair it seemed. There was a massive flash and the next thing anyone saw was gold. The boy was now enveloped in gold. A Super Saiyan. Vegeta nearly fell to the ground. How was this possible? There was no other Saiyans in the universe. He played out the memories of his life, where had a Saiyan escaped? When could one have breed on Earth? The fight with Frieza lasted no more than 5 minutes, it seemed as though the boy was just toying with the monster lizard from hell.

"He beat Frieza effortlessly! But who is he?" Vegeta questioned anger building in his body. Vegeta took off for a better look. There was no way this was right, this boy could not really be a Super Saiyan. The gang jumped into the air following Vegeta's lead. Yamcha caring a squirmy excited Bulma. They were about 100 feet from the young man who had just beat King Cold with a single blast when they were noticed. Everyone, but Vegeta shook with fear.

The young man was back to normal. He turned to look at them a smile on his face. "I'm going to meet Goku. Hey follow me! Don't' worry I won't bite! This way!" He turned and took off into the sky. Gohan was the first to go after the boy, Vegeta was quick to follow.

The young man landed about 2 miles away from where Frieza landed. Everyone watched him with un-blinking eyes as he tossed a capsule to the ground. A small refrigerator came out of the dust. Bulma and Gohan smiled and took the boy up on his offer for drinks. They seemed to not fear the young man.  
Bulma eyed the young man to her right; they were standing 3 feet apart now. He seemed so familiar to her. "Have we met?" she asked.

The boy shook his head. "No…sorry."

Gohan began following Bulma's example and started to throw out questions. He asked how he knew Goku. The purple haired Saiyan only said he didn't know him; he'd only heard about him. The rest of the questions came with the same answer. "Sorry I can't tell you that right now."

Vegeta was seeing through him. "Alright tough guy now who are you?"

"I wish I could….sorry." he looked to the ground then back up at Vegeta. "I've heard about you too, Vegeta." Everyone fell silent. Bulma glanced back and forth between the two men. They seemed to resemble each other somehow. "I know you are the Prince of the Saiyans, a great warrior race that fail by Frieza's evil hand. You are a strong and powerful warrior that few ever wish to come up against." He gave him a small nod.

Vegeta smirked at his words. "You've heard right." He laughed his evil sinister laugh. At least someone knew is power and respected it.

**8888**

**Please review and favorite. You know the rest.**


	9. Woman!

**Now the 3 years begins.**

**Bulma and Vegeta sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G; first come loves, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

**8888**

Goku had returned like the young man said. The two Super Saiyans spoke privately, which racked Vegeta to no end. He was the Prince of all Saiyans; he was the one the boy should be addressing, not that low life 3rd class warrior Kakarot. Before anyone knew it the young man was gone leaving Goku shaken and a bit nervous.

Piccolo had heard the whole conversation. As he relayed the news to the Z gang; how the androids would come and destroy them all. Vegeta's mind whizzed all around. Not only was he not a Super Saiyan yet, but there was another mysterious Saiyan showing up with the ability to go Super and now he's being told he'd die, again. He didn't like death the first time and he was sure he wouldn't like it again.

"Humph!" Vegeta scoffed at the green man. "This is pathetic. Do you really think those androids stand a chance once I become a Super Saiyan?" The others just looked at him, he had a point. If there were two Super Saiyans their chances would be much greater. Before anyone could reply to the man he was gone, back to Capsule Corp.

8888

Night had begun to fall, Vegeta had spent the afternoon studying his beaten up ship. What was it that the ship lacked? What was it he needed? Vegeta shook his head, feeling his body drain of its energy. It had been a long day, a stressful day to say the least. It was time for bed. The blue haired woman had not come home yet and her parents seemed to be gone. This left the compound free. Vegeta enjoyed the solitude. He'd always liked his space pod for that reason. There was enough room for him and he alone, he could turn down the speakers so no one bothered him, he could be left alone to his own mind and his own self. It always gave him freedom, at least from Frieza. His pod was his escape, his only domain. It was His.

Vegeta found himself stocking up the stairs; he was so tired and looked forward to the human's bed. As he climbed the stairs he looked to his left, the woman's door was closed and he couldn't feel her inside – he knew he was alone. As he pushed open the door to his room it was empty. Yes there was a bed and clothes but nothing of his. He had nothing. Even his armor hadn't been cleaned yet. He didn't care at least not on the outside. As the door shut behind him he stripped down, naked. The human sheets felt good on his tired muscles and he looked forward to that feeling once again. He slipped into bed to find the sheets were better than he remembered, they were silky and soft and nice eggshell color. His eyes closed as he nestled down underneath the covers. It pained him to realize that he liked something on this mud ball of a planet.

8888

The androids were here, big and nasty. Ugly and powerful. People screaming and running, blood everywhere. Vegeta stood and watched as everyone was destroyed. A faceless woman appeared calling out to him just before the android plunged its hand through her heart.

Vegeta awoke with a start. He sat up breathing heavy sweat dripping down his back. This was the first nightmare he'd ever had that didn't involve Frieza. Was that due to the fact he was dead, or was some other monster building up inside of him?

Vegeta could smell meat cooking, the scent wafted up from the bottom floor. The sun had just finished passing the horizon leaving the day sunny and new. He stood and stretched his muscles. A side from the nightmare he had slept well. He did really enjoy Earth beds. A knock rapped on his door.

"Hey Vegeta? You up?" The blue haired woman's voice filtered through the door.  
The man grunted a response. "Oh good, come down for breakfast when you want." She turned and took off down the stairs.

Vegeta dressed in some spandex shorts and a looser fitting top. He finished getting himself ready for the day of training when it occurred to him the GR was still broken. Storming down stairs to the kitchen he found Bulma, her father and mother gathering food for breakfast.

"Oh good morning dear. What a nice day it is. I hope you enjoy eggs and bacon." Mrs. Brief smiled turning back to the stove.

"I demand you fix my ship!" Vegeta yelled, addressing everyone and anyone in the room. Bulma just looked at her father who just looked at the Prince. "WELL?"

"Excuse me Vegeta! I believe you have no right to demand this from us. You want your ship fixed ask nicely." Bulma yelled back throwing her hands on her hips.

"Woman! Do not test me. I demand you fix it, now! I have training to do; I must become a Super Saiyan!" He screamed back at her. They two stood staring eye to eye, neither one backing down.

"Oh, don't worry dear they'll get to it. Don't you worry have some breakfast." Bunny put a plate in front of Vegeta, his eggs and bacon smiling back up at him.

"What is this? Why is it looking at me?" Vegeta asked a bit taken back. Bulma burst into laughter at Vegeta's face. He was almost terrified of his own breakfast. "I find nothing funny about this matter, Woman. My food should not be looking at me." He scoffed.

"My name is Bulma. Bul-Ma" She glared at him.

"Oh do you not like it? I thought it would be cute. Bulma use to love it when I made them for her as a child." Bunny smiled sitting down at the table beside her husband who had just sat back and watched the show. He had learned years ago not to get involved with Bulma when her anger got a hold of her.

"Oh just eat it! It won't bit back I promise!" Bulma laughed sitting down. The Prince followed only because hunger over took him. "I bet that won't be enough for you, if you are anything like Goku." She smiled. She kind of felt sorry for the poor guy being scared of his own breakfast. "Here take mine I put too much salt on it anyhow." She slid her plate over to him as she stood to make another batch of food. She wasn't trying to be nice; she just didn't feel like fighting over his hunger. It was too early to do that.  
Vegeta said nothing; he just continued to eat, angry that she had compared him to Kakarot. Finishing his plate quickly he started on hers. The salt didn't seem to bother the man; he was eating too fast to even taste it. As he finished his 2nd plate and waited for the 3rd that he could smell cooking, he spoke up.

"Do not compare me to that 3rd class warrior. I am far his superior. I am nothing like that runt." He finished his words with a big gulp of water.

Bulma looked over her shoulder at him, she could tell there was a vendetta for Goku, and she already knew that. His only goal in life now was to beat Goku. "Well at least you have better manners than he does. You aren't wearing your food." She giggled. Vegeta just grunted as he crossed his arms.

8888

Vegeta stormed into the lab where Dr. Brief was working. He screamed at the man. "Why is my ship not fixed yet? I expected it to be done just after breakfast, what happened?"

"Oh hello Vegeta. Hmm, I might need a new door now. I haven't gotten around to it yet, I'm sorry. I didn't realize there was such a hefty time frame on it." He nodded as he jotted some things down on his calendar.

"Why you are at it, I want it to go to 300 times Earth's gravity." He barked at the poor old man.

"Right I understand, but do you? 300 times gravity will be a great strain on your body, it might kill you." Dr. Brief looked at the young Prince and waited for an answer.

"I shall not die old man! You will, if you do not create what I have asked. That is your job right?" He snapped at him. "Just do it!" he turned and left the lab stomping outside to the garden.

Dr. Brief picked up the phone and called his daughter. "Bulma, do you know what your friend has asked for?"

"Huh? My friend? Who are you talking about Daddy?"

"Vegeta, he barged into the lab and demanded that I fix the GR and make it have a gravity of 300. Does he have a death wish?"

"No, that jerk. Does he have no manners?! KAMI!"

"Well dear, I was thinking since he is your friend and guest after all that you might like to take over the GR? I've got so many other things to work on, and you've been so bored. Why not?"

"WHAT! You want me to do that. HELL NO! I won't fix anything for that jerk until he learns to behave himself. I sure as hell won't make it go to 300 times. He'll die!"

"Well dear I've left the paper work on your desk, just in case you need it. Have a great day Bulma." With that Dr. Brief hung up the phone.

Stomping out to the yard she found the GR lying there, just as it had the day before when it landed. It was dirty and missing pieces but it was fixable. Bulma called out one of the robot cranes and began lifting and moving the GR to the garden. She moved it just beside where Vegeta was training, ready to let it drop.

"Here! I'll fix your precious ship now, if you'd get out of my way!" She yelled from the crane.

"Woman I am trying to train here!" He screamed at her. "I don't wish to be disturbed!"

"Move or I'll drop it on you. Your call." She smiled an evil grin. She really did not want to work on this stupid ship for this stupid guy. Vegeta jumped into the sky hovering just a few feet above the GR. Bulma let it go and it fell to the ground. Just behind the ship was her balcony.

**8888**

**Comment/Share/Favorite/Follow/Review - you know the drill.**


	10. Bath time

**Is it just me or is there something wonderful about Vegeta?**

**8888**

The next couple weeks went on like the ones before it. Bulma saw the prince of all douchebags a guaranteed 3 times a day, breakfast, lunch, and dinner. However, he often disturbed her in her lab demanding she fix the GR once again. At first she hated it. Constantly having to upgrade and rebuild, but as the days went on she found herself pleased with it. Not only was someone enjoying something she had done but it gave her purpose and she felt needed. She was no longer bored. In the lab from 8am to 10pm would keep someone busy.

Yamcha hadn't come over recently either, he was too busy training. He'd manage once a week, but Bulma knew that wouldn't last long. He was all gung-ho at first but he was easily bored. She knew that part all too well. She didn't mind that he hadn't come over much; she was upset with him still. The night Goku returned she and Yamcha had spent the night together, she had brought up marriage and how the uncertainty of the androids made it vital for them to come to a point in their relationship. However, he didn't care to talk about it. His reasoning was 'why get married just to die'? This angered her but she had to agree deep down. He then asked her to wait, wait until the androids were gone and then they would talk about it again then.

Each night Bulma would basically craw back to her room and sit on her balcony for an hour or so just watching the sky or the GR. She had a direct line to the GR, she could no longer watch his body ripple and bend as he moved she could only see flashes of light and blurs through the small round windows. Still she knew he was there. The soft hum of the gravity generator told her so. It calmed her; she had finally been able to sleep through the night for the first time since he left. Bulma kept telling herself it was good to know where that man was if for only her protection, but she knew better deep down.

It did not go unnoticed to Vegeta that he had eyes upon him at night. She was making it pretty obvious. Before she had remained in her room in her bed, but now she blatantly went to her balcony every night no matter the weather just to look out upon the ground before her. Vegeta loathed this, yet at the same time he quite enjoyed it. How dare someone invade his work and his training even if it was just with their eyes peering a distance through a small hole. He never liked being watched. With Frieza he was under constant surveillance, be it through cameras or through his scouter. He hated it. Though the knowledge that someone, who was of no threat to him, was intrigued with his work made his ego grow a bit too big at times. He said nothing to the woman as she said nothing to him.

8888

Over 6 months passed since Goku had returned and everyone was still hard at work. Bulma had begun tiring of constantly working for Vegeta. He was rude and disrespectful. She hated him. Bulma seemed to encounter Vegeta more and more often now, at first she'd see him three times a day, four if something broke but now she was finding him all over the place complaining about a broken this or a slow that. Each time would end up in a fight, a verbal spar. Each time Bulma left with steam coming from her ears and Vegeta would leave with a smirk on his face. She knew he got some sick pleasure from this.

The sun arose above the horizon leaving the day fresh and new, dew covered the ground from the cool night. It was getting close to the start of fall. Bulma had wasted her entire summer in the lab, and she hated it. She felt she needed a break some time to enjoy the remainder of the sun and its warmth. Vegeta did not find Bulma at breakfast that morning.

"Where is the woman?" he barked to Bunny.

"Oh dear. I have no idea, maybe Bulma is sleeping in. She has been working so hard on your little gravity machine. What did you need her for? I'll go wake her for you." Bunny hopped around with a smile.

"Pah!" Vegeta snorted as he devoured his food and stood from the table. Instead of heading to his GR he turned to head back up the stairs.

"How sweet dear, he's going to make sure she's not late for work." Bunny smiled to her husband who just watched.

Vegeta pounded upon Bulma's door. "Woman! Get out here at once!" He barked at the door. Yet he heard no response. "Woman do you hear me?" He waited a moment more with no response. He hated being ignored she would responded even if he had to rise her out of bed himself. Vegeta thrrew the door open furious that she had ignored him, but to his surprise she wasn't in bed. He could feel her in the room but where? This was the first time he'd ever entered her room. He had never cared before to come near it. It was messy. She had pictures and knickknacks all over the place. As he surveyed her room, he glanced down at her bookshelf. The top shelf was lined with photos of the Z warriors. Kakarot when he was a child with Bulma beside him, pictures of Yamcha and her, even one with Master Roshi with his left hand hidden from view, it appeared to be behind Bulma. All the pictures where older, the earliest one was just before Raditz had found Kakarot on Earth.

A sweet scent broke Vegeta from his gaze; it was wafting from the bathroom. He stood for a moment enjoying the scent. It was sweet like flowers. He slinked to the door, still angry that she had missed their morning spat. Vegeta placed his hand on the knob of the door hesitating one moment before turning it. He could hear Bulma humming to herself, he turned the knob slowly. The door opened a small gap when he stopped. His eyes looked upon a nude, bubble covered Bulma. Red colored his face, he desperately wanted to shut the door but he was frozen. He had seen nude woman before, Nappa and Raditz always enjoyed their pillaging and plundering a bit too much for his taste. Vegeta never cared; their bodies did nothing to him or for him. However this woman left him speechless and frozen.

Her skin was soft and glistening with the water, it was pure and unscarred. So perfect. He stood with his gaze fixed as he watched her. Bulma leaned over the tub, grasping at a long cylindrical object as a little evil grin grew on her face; she revealed her perfect right breast as she moved. She twisted the bottom as it began to vibrate. Bulma lowered her hand into the water and closed her eyes. Vegeta could smell her and his body reacted. He wanted desperately to leave, to turn and run away but his body would not respond. Bulma slowly played with her breast as she pulled the device in and out of her body. Her mind running wild with the thought of a faceless man, he had olive skin and dark haired; he spoke deep and raspy tones of seduction to her. Bulma's body clinched up as she began to convulse in the water, screaming out nonsense.

Her shouts threw Vegeta from his unsolicited gaze as he quickly fled the room. He found himself inside his own, breathing heavy and his member throbbing with desire. "Fuck!" he growled as he slid his hand onto himself. The thought of the blue haired woman ran wild through his head; he could not free himself of this bothersome pain. He had gone many months without a release he was always so good at fighting them, but this, this came out of nowhere. He'd never been so aroused by any creature. Yes, he had been turned on with the thought of a strong Saiyan woman before; fearless and powerful. Saiyan woman where brave powerful and demanding. They never gave up without a fight and didn't take shit from anyone. At least this is how he pictured a good Saiyan woman. His mind began wrapping around the idea that Bulma was like a fine Saiyan woman. She was fearless; she had proved that by wishing to see Frieze, her soon to be killer, and by offering up a place for him to stay, he was a monster after all. She was smart and very demanding, she lacked physical power but her brains and desire could rival most any warrior. He even sought her out just to spar with her via words, and she fought oh so well. Bulma was the perfect Saiyan woman in his head, though she lacked a tail and dark hair, which mattered little to him. As his mind convinced himself that it was 'ok' to feel the way he did he sat upon his bed, stroking himself.

Vegeta's hand slid up and down forcefully. His hand was replaced with that of the woman with the blue hairs hand. Pumping up and down they moved faster beckoning and demanding him to release himself. His right hand grabbed the blankets beneath him, ripping a hole into it as he shot a few streams of life though the air. He fell back onto his bed, panting disgusted with himself for being weak, for his body betraying him.

Bulma finished up her shower as she stood she noticed her bathroom door was open just the slightest, had she forgotten to close it? She shook her head as she wrapped her towel around her body. Bulma had decided to spend the next week on vacation, though it was at home. All her friends were training and she had no one to go out with, beside it was the week of her birthday and she was going to enjoy it!

8888

Bulma spent the next 3 days by the pool. It surprised her that Vegeta hadn't sought her out yet. She hadn't even seen him walking the halls. Apparently he was taking his meals straight to the GR, and he hadn't broken the GR yet. She put little thought to the man. He was always so rude to her and she didn't want her vacation ruined by his mouth.

The sun was straight up in the sky, lunch time. Bulma stood adjusting her pink bikini to go inside for the lunch her mother was sure to have prepared. "I really hope I don't run into him. Kami it has been so nice not having to deal with his tongue." Bulma thought out loud to herself as she walked through the yard.

"Who's tongue would that be? That weakling I'm guessing." Vegeta blurted in. Vegeta had done his best to avoid the woman for days but he knew he'd eventually run into her, seeing how he didn't feel the need to avoid her now.

Bulma jumped at his voice. Anger rose up inside of her. "Kami Vegeta! You scared the shit out of me. Don't sneak up on people."

"Haha, but I like the smell of fear, Woman." He gave an evil smirk. "Besides, it's not like I don't eat at this time every day. So I don't see how I'm sneaking up on someone when my presence should be well known by now. I'm the Prince of all Saiyans." His voice got low as he got up in to Bulma's ear as he whispered. "You should fear me." With his words shivers went down Bulma's spine, not at the words but the way his breath felt on her ear, hot and filled with something she couldn't place. Vegeta quickened his pace and entered the kitchen to eat.

Bulma had learned of his tears on Namek, and how he really did seem to care about someone or something other than himself, still it didn't change the fact that she hated him. Bulma stomped into the kitchen; Bunny was laying another plate in front of Vegeta as she hopped out to deliver food to Dr. Briefs who was hard at work in his lab. Vegeta did not wait as he dug in his food. Bulma placed her hands on her hips and got right in Vegeta's face. "I don't fear you! You jerk! You are nothing but a monkey with a brain!" She straightened up and put her face in the air with superiority.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the woman, as he gazed up her body, flashes of the other day ran into his mind. Vegeta stood and face the woman crossing his arms over his chest. "You are only a fool! You do fear me and you know it."

"I do not! You couldn't do anything to me any ways!" She screamed at him, "You're too much of a coward!"

The word etched in his mind, she had just used two of his most hated words, monkey and coward. "I am no coward." He said as he advanced on to her, Bulma back up into the counter. Vegeta leaned in, inches from her face. He raised his hand, as he did the urge to touch the woman's face flicked in his mind, though it was fleeting as he put his hand onto the wall behind her "and I'll do as I please to you. You'd do well to remember that." Bulma shook with his words. Vegeta turned and gathered up his food as he carried it to the GR. Bulma just stood looking at the man, for some reason his words did not seem as threatening as they had once before, though she felt it best not to test them.

8888

**Comment and review please.**


	11. Happy Birthday

**Hello and welcome, seeing how you are on Chapter 11 I believe you are enjoying yourselves. I do hope so. Please enjoy and as always comment/share/review/follow/favorite**

**8888**

Bulma woke up to her mother dancing around her room. She was placing flowers all about while singing a sweet silly song to herself.

"Mom what are you doing?" Bulma grumbled the sun hadn't even finished rising and she could hear the sound of the GR through her open window.

"Oh dear you shouldn't sleep with your window open, it's not good for the birthday girls health." Bunny said as she hopped over to the window. "Beside that sound must keep you awake."

Bulma was still waking up when her mother sat a tray of food in front of her. "Breakfast in bed for the birthday girl." Bunny giggled "now get dressed and let's go out shopping." She smiled as she made her way out of the room.

Bulma rolled back over in her bed not wanting to get up. Her plan was to stay in bed all day and do nothing. Just as she closed her eyes she heard a god awful sound. The sound of the GR blowing up. "AHHH not again! I'm not going to fix its nope nope not today!" she screamed at the wall. Bulma knew right then that her day was not going to go the way she had intended. If she didn't go shopping she'd be forced to fix that stupid machine again. She quickly got up and dressed as she nibbled on her breakfast.  
Bulma wore a pink sundress that showed off her cleavage and hugged her curves. As she made her way down the stairs she found herself face to face with Vegeta, well more so she was facing his hair and he was facing her ample cleavage.

"WOMAN! I was about to rouse you! This vial habit of sleeping in is disturbing my training." He said as he turned quickly away from her to a void showing his blush.

"Excuse me oh mighty Prince, but I have a name. It's Bulma!" She pushed her way down the stairs passed the warrior. "And my sleeping in doesn't affect you in the slightest unless you break something. Which I'm guessing you did again by the noise I heard!" Bulma yelled over her shoulder.

"Do not walk away from me Woman! You must fix my ship, now!" He growled as he perused her down the stairs.

Stopping at the bottom step she turned to look up at Vegeta. "I will not be working on your stupid ship today! It's my birthday and I plan to do nothing but go shopping! So you will have to make do like you did before, go play outside!" She screamed throwing her hands on her hips.

Vegeta's gaze did not land on her blue eyes as they often did, this time they landed just below. Shaking his head clear of his memory he barked back. "I think not! If you won't do it I'll just have your weakling father do it."

"Oh you just leave him alone! He's done enough for you! I'll fix your damn machine tomorrow. Alright?" Just give me that would you!" Her voice got soft and she looked to the ground. "Please Vegeta? Just wait one day. I'll fix it tomorrow, first thing." She looked up into his dark orbs with her genuine words. Vegeta just looked at her; she was full of some kind of emotion though he couldn't place it.

"FINE! First thing in the morning, I expect to see you out there at sun rise!" he barked as he turned and went back up the stairs. Bulma just stood staring at an empty stairway. She wasn't sure what just happened but she would take it.

8888

Bulma returned home late in the evening, the sun was still up but the sky was filled with beautiful yellows and pinks. The compound was quiet, almost too quiet, though she blamed it on the GR not running. Then Yamcha appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey Babe! Let me help you with those bags." Yamcha smiled as he kissed Bulma on the cheek grabbing her bushel of shopping bags from her.

"Yamcha, what are you doing here? Don't you have training?" Bulma was surprised but please to see her friend. Even though she wasn't sure what they were anymore.

"I'd never forget my girl's birthday!" Yamcha said with a smile entering the house. Bunny who had been following Bulma giggled.

"I'll let you two chat a bit, then I'll do a little dinner in the back yard. How does that sound?" Bunny giggled again hopping away.

"How long have you been here Yamcha? Did you run into Vegeta?" Bulma asked a bit worried.

"Oh I just got here, your dad said you were out and Vegeta? Nahh I haven't seen him." Yamcha smiled as he sat in the living room with Bulma. The two chit-chatted about how Yamcha's training was going and what else he'd been up too. Bulma felt it best not to mention her near constant work for and contact with Vegeta. Yamcha still had a bad taste in his mouth from the first time the two met.

Moments later Bunny came hopping back in. "You two ready for dinner?" She smiled waving the two of them to the back yard. Bunny walked out first then Bulma, Yamcha stood in the back watching the sight. As Bulma's foot hit the ground fireworks went off into the air as she heard shouts all around.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Bulma almost fell backwards from the sock. Her blue eyes gazed out upon all her friends. Goku, Chichi, and Gohan stood with smiles, Krillin, Roshi, and even Turtle were on the other side waving. Tien and Chiaotzu stood with Piccolo in the corner. Everyone was there, everyone but Vegeta and she didn't mind, he would have only caused trouble. The rest of the guests were work friends and colleagues. Yamcha escorted Bulma to the crowed as she greeted and thanked everyone. She threw her arms around Goku and Chichi.

"I never expected you guys to show up, with all your training you are doing." She looked down at Gohan. "My my you've gotten big Gohan. I barely recognize you." She giggled as she slapped him on the back.

"We'd never miss your birthday Bulma." Goku said with a smiled.

"When your mother called the other day, I made sure that Goku and Gohan got the message." Chichi butted in.

"Thank you Chichi." Bulma said with a laugh. "What would I do without you?" The two women had not always gotten along but as the years went on and Chichi became more comfortable with Goku's relationship with Bulma, she opened up a bit more. The woman weren't best friends but they knew they could count on each other to do what was best for those they loved.

"I see Vegeta even made it to your birthday bash." Goku said as he pointed over his shoulder at the brooding man leaning on a tree, just far enough away to still be 'apart' of the event. She never expected him to come, she was sure he'd be hiding off somewhere crying that his machine was still broke. But he had been uncharacteristically nice that morning.

"Go welcome your guest, Honey." Bunny had popped in.

"Mom I can't believe you invited Vegeta!" She yelled in a whisper. "You know that was a bad idea. He's so rude; he'll end up killing someone I'm sure. He'll ruin it all!"

"Oh dear he's so sweet. Bulma dear shouldn't you be a bit nicer to your guest?" Bunny asked in her cheery voice. "You know he doesn't have anything. No family, no money, no home, you're his only friend." She smiled her typical smile and swayed away, back to the guest on the other side of the yard. But her words rang in Bulma's ears. She was right, he had nothing. He had less than nothing. Even the clothes on his back were all thanks to the Brief family, though Bulma would argue whether or not they were friends. Nodding in reply to her mother, Bulma strolled away, Goku waving her on, seeming too eager to watch the two interact.

Yamcha kept an eye on Bulma, he was not comfortable with her being so close to Vegeta, he could lash out at any moment and hurt her. Though Goku was there he'd never let that happen. It didn't change the fact that he still hated Vegeta.

Vegeta's gaze was to the ground as he saw Bulma approach. "Thanks for coming Vegeta. It seems there are drinks and some food over there." She pointed at her father who seemed to be acting as chef and bar tender. "Umm…Help yourself I guess." Bulma didn't wait for an answer as she turned, only to stop in her tracks. "You should come and sit down at least, enjoy the night. And don't worry; I'll fix the GR tomorrow first thing." She turned with a faint smile as she spoke. Nodding she left heading back to the party.

Vegeta did as she told him, he sat, and he sat at the farthest table away, he kept from everyone except for the occasional trip to the food line. It wasn't long into the night when Goku found himself sitting by Vegeta.

"Hey Vegeta! You enjoying yourself? I can feel you've gotten a lot stronger." Goku said with a smile, digging into his own mountain of food. "I sure hope they have enough for both of us." He laughed.

Vegeta just glared at his table mate. "I'm only here for the food and to see you Kakarot." He made it a point to say his Saiyan name.

The two Saiyans said a few more words and then finished their plates. The night was winding down and Bulma had finished opening all her gifts. The one she was getting the most fun out of was a new camera. Her last one broke on their way to Namek and she hadn't found a reason to get a new one but now she was having the time of her life.

Bulma staggered over to Vegeta who had remained in his chair despite others attempts to get him to join in. "Hey Vegeta! Let's get a picture!" She screeched, the booze rolling of her tongue.

"Get away from me Woman, you reek of that poison." Vegeta barked but he was too late. Bulma was already beside him, her left arm around his chair the other holding the camera in front of the two of them, her face touching his. He could feel the warmth and the softness of her skin on his. No one had ever touched him like this, this was soft and kind, there was no threat no hatred just pureness. As he processed the situation he was blinded by the flash of her camera. "Agh!" he barked.

"Thanks Veget-y" Bulma turned and kissed his cheek before running off to say goodbye to the others. Vegeta gently rested his hand upon his right cheek; it was still warm and wet from her kiss. He rubbed his palm over his cheek to rub the feeling off, but it lingered.

Yamcha grabbed Bulma by the writs before she made it too far. "What was that?" He hissed.

"What was what?" Bulma questioned with a dumb look on her face.

"You kissed that monster!" He barked quietly not to alarm the company.

Bulma pulled free of his grasp. "What's it to you. Mr. I haven't seen you in 3 weeks. Besides it was a kiss on the cheek. It was nothing! Calm the fuck down." Bulma barked back not knowing eyes were watching her from the table she had just left.

As Bulma wished everyone well she turned to go inside just as Yamcha began to speak. Bulma cut him off before any words could be said. "Goodnight Yamcha. Thank you for my birthday." She left, entering the house and closing the door forcefully behind her. She wasn't about to let Yamcha ruin her buzz. Yamcha stood in the yard alone, taken back by her coldness. He was only going to apologize.

**8888**

**What do you think? Like where this is going? I hope so – cause we all totally don't know that B&V hook up and make a baby**

**Review and COMMENT! (please)**


	12. Picture Perfect

**Just as a reminder, I do not own DBZ or anything of the like. This is only fan fiction nothing more. (Oh and a deep love for the B/V relationship)**

**8888**

Vegeta woke up from his nightmare filled sleep, that same dream etched into his mind, the faceless woman calling out to him as the android kills her. He awoke to find sounds echoing from outside. He stood stretching the sleep from his muscle to gaze outside upon the GR. It was running and the woman was covered in grease. Vegeta walked on to the balcony to watch her work. The sun wasn't even up but she was illumined by 5 large lights. He could see now why she enjoyed watching him at night, such dedication.

"Finally the woman is learning her place." He laughed to himself. He stood on the balcony a while longer just watching her as she worked. As his mind slipped back to the night before, her kiss, her words, the feeling of her skin upon his, he even recalled her scent, sweet like flowers.

Bulma turned to wipe the sweat from her brow. She didn't sleep well that night, the words her mother spoke to her rang deep in her ears, plus she knew the sooner she got the GR fixed the less she'd have to hear about it. She looked up to his balcony to see if he had awoken, but to her surprise she found him watching her. This sent chills down her spine. He said nothing to her, he just gazed upon her. Vegeta whose mind was still whirling with the night's events did not know he had been found out until he heard a faint voice call to him. "Vegeta!"

His gazed focused on the voice not just the figure. He looked at her as she waved her hand high in the air, as if he couldn't see her; she was surrounded by 5 large lamps.

"Hey Vegeta come down here!" Bulma yelled back up at him. Her face covered in smut and a smile.

He did as she asked, jumping from the balcony and landing just feet in front of her. "What is it Woman? Have you finished yet?" He barked. Bulma's eyes grew big at the sight of the man in front of her. He was in nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs, she blushed.

"Well, yes kind of. I need your help actually." She smiled.

Vegeta looked intrigued. "Help? What can't the pathetic human do?" He laughed.

"Well! Mr. Prince of all Saiyans if you want your ship fixed I'll need you to lift it up for me. I can't reach one part and frankly I don't feel like getting out the crane. Now…I will if you want to wait another 5 hours for it to be fixed." She nudged his shoulder with the wrench in her hand.

"Ahh, don't touch me with that filth." Vegeta barked. "I don't feel like waiting another 5 hours, you should have had this finished before I awoke."

"I believe our agreement was I'd start working on it BEFORE sunrise, not that it would be finished before sunrise." Bulma snapped back. "Just go lift that corner for me, would you. Please?" She pointed at the far left leg. Vegeta grumbled but agreed bending he lifted it up just enough for the woman to crawl under and twist a few things. Bulma looked directly in front of her; she was on her knees and facing directly at Vegeta, Vegeta Jr. His muscles were all tight and flexed she could see his bellybutton and the 'V' his muscles made going into his shorts. Yamcha was fit but Vegeta truly put his body to shame.  
Bulma slid her hand down the shaft of the leg (of the ship) as she called out in pain. "SHIT! Ahhh!" She grasped her hand with her other dropping her tools.

"What is it Woman? I hurry up I don't want to hold this all day." Vegeta snarled.

Bulma crawled out from under the GR to exhibit the blood dripping from her left palm. Vegeta knew she was bleeding long before he saw it, he could smell the blood. Blood always had a special place in his memory. The irony scent always made him feel powerful, even when he did not cause it. Vegeta lowered the ship to the ground with a thud, looking at the woman to his left. "What is your problem?"

"I cut myself on your stupid ship! That's the problem!" Bulma barked back at him. Still holding her hand as blood oozed out.

Vegeta took her wrist and wrenched her hand free from her other. Blood dribbled down his fingers. "That's nothing" He said as he looked at it. He placed his large thumb over the slice on her palm, he pressed down hard but not enough to make her squawk in pain. He just stood there holding her hand. Bulma's free hand rest on her chest half way from her mouth, just in case she yelled in pain, and half way to his hand just in case she needed to rip hers free of his grasp. Tears had welled up in her eyes and her lip quivered with the pain. All the while Vegeta's eyes remained fixed on her palm. He slid his thumb from her cut checking to see if the blood had stopped. "There. It stopped." He released her wrist letting it fall beside her, where she quickly pulled it up to check the wound herself. "Don't believe me?"

"No…that's not it. I'm just amazed. How did you do that?" Her eyes shot up to the eyes of the prince. They were not scowled like normal they looked almost sweet. "Thank you Vegeta."

Vegeta turned from her and began walking back to the house. "Finish up what you need to finish and clean up after yourself. I expect to begin training once I have eaten." With that he leapt into the air landing softly on his own balcony.

Bulma watched him until she could no longer see him through the glass; the sun had begun its daily climb leaving a beautiful hue over the yard. She looked back at her palm, it was burning and she couldn't tell whether it was due to the painful slice, which still hurt, or from the heat of Vegeta's hand. A little glint filled her heart, maybe he wasn't the monster she thought he was. Maybe he was just miss-understood and lonely. He did seem to seek her out a lot just to fight maybe that was the only way he knew to be around people, maybe just maybe he was scared to feel 'safe'.

8888

Vegeta descended the stairs to find Bulma sitting at the table eating a plate of eggs and bread, still covered in dirt and a rag wrapped around her left hand. He no longer dawned short boxer briefs but a longer almost as tight pair of spandex shorts and a matching tank top.

"Good morning Vegeta." Bunny called to him as he sat looking at the blue haired woman's hand.

"Did you not trust it?" He questioned.

Bulma blushed hiding her hand under the table. "I do…I just don't want it to get dirty and open up again." She stabbed an egg. "Thanks again."

Vegeta gave no response for his mouth was full of food that had just moments before been on the stove. He winced with the heat but continued to chew. Bulma laughed at him.

"Really? You could let it rest for I don't know a few seconds before you stuff your face with it. It won't run away, I promise." She laughed standing from the table. Vegeta just scowled at her giving her a dirty look. Bulma did not leave, however she just stood leaning on the same counter he had backed her into just days before. She sipped her tea as she chit-chatted with her mother about the great gifts she had gotten on her birthday. The woman turned to find Vegeta gone eager to start his training to make up for lost time.

"Darling would you be a dear and a run up to Vegeta's room and retrieve all the dishes? I know he's been eating his mid-night snacks but I can't find the dishes anywhere. My only guess is they are in his room." The Briefs had become tired of Vegeta's demands for food at mid-night after he finished training so they deuced a plan to make up an extra meal and leave it in the refrigerator just for the Prince and his late night hunger. And it worked, except of the dishes going missing.

Bulma nodded as she strutted up the stairs. She hadn't gone into Vegeta's room since he had returned. She was fascinated on how the prince lived. She knocked on his door, just out of precaution, knowing full well he was in the GR. With no answer she opened the door. She displayed a room mirrored to her own and empty. It looked the same as the day Vegeta returned. Unlived in. The only thing Bulma could see out of place was a bit of a messy bed with holes in the blanket; dishes stacked nicely to the side, and a sheet of paper on his desk. It was a drawing of a symbol. There were three points on the top making a 'W' shape followed with two dashes over a half circle. She had never seen the symbol before and it clearly had some importance if the prince would take the time to draw it. She gazed over the empty room and felt a deep pain in her heart.

She could only imagine how lonely and home sick he was. She knew how she felt on Namek, a world she knew nothing about, people who didn't know or really care about her. Though she was left to fend for herself she was lonely, bored, and scared. She had some comforts of home but, this man did not. He had nothing. She clutched her hurt palm to her chest; she held it there for a moment still feeling the warmth as she looked at the drawing.

8888

Bulma felt guilty; all this time she'd left her guest to fend for himself, not caring an ounce for him. Her mother treated him better than she ever did, and she wanted to change that. She brushed her curls as she finished getting ready to go out shopping, hoping to find something worthy of a prince.

888

That night at dinner, Bulma made it a point to not be late and to be extra kind. Her parents had gone out for the night and it was just the two of them. She stood in the kitchen cooking a nice meal for the two of them, thick juicy stake for two and all the sides one could imagine, with strawberry cake for dessert. Her favorite.

Vegeta collapsed into his chair chugging down the glass of water before him. "Hey Vegeta!" Bulma smiled putting a plate stacked high in front of him. "How's the GR doing? Any problems with it?" Bulma sat as she awaited a reply, finding he had none to give she continued to talk. "Well, I'm going to tell you something but I better not find out you did this. But I made this gravity generator go up to 400 times gravity. This is just in hopes it last longer. Please Vegeta don't use it, I don't think the hull of the ship can handle it. Ok?"

Her words definitely had perked up the Saiyans interest, as he watched her. "Good to know." He grumbled with a mouth full of food. They sat in silence for a while longer until Bulma knew she had to tell him.

"Vegeta, I um…I went to your room today." She trailed off as his scowl deepened, quickly she added in. "I just went in there to get the dishes. You really need to bring those down. But while I was up there I noticed your blanket, um...I can get you another. I don't mind." A flash of blush crossed his face so faint that the woman saw nothing. He had tried quite hard to forget the reason why there were holes in his bedding. "I also saw that picture that you drew. I was just wondering…what was it?" She asked sweetly hoping not to offend or anger him.

Vegeta wiped his mouth. "The Royal symbol of the Saiyans." He said frankly taking another bite.

"Really? So that's your symbol?" She asked knowingly hoping to get more out of him than that.

"Yes, it is the symbol of the Royal family of Planet Vegeta. It distinguishes me from the commoner. It is the only thing I remember from my life back then." His voice was quiet and dark. Bulma could clearly tell he had no intention of saying anymore. She did not want to anger him. She only nodded.

They finished their dinner in silence as Vegeta stood to leave Bulma caught him by the arm. Her hand felt cold to his hot body. His eyes fixed on her small fingers. "There will be left over's in the fridge for you. Okay?" She released his arm feeling him tense up. "I'll get you a new blanket tomorrow and um…have a good night Vegeta." She turned to show her back to him looking to the ground.  
Vegeta crept up the stairs, he hated being touched but her touch was something he kind of liked. It was like no other touch before. Everything before was pain or punishment her grasp was to keep him somewhere, as though his presence was wanted. He shook his head to get the thoughts out. He opened his door to find himself hit with the scent of flowers. The room was like it was before; just now it smelled like flowers. He turned his light on to show a vase with roses and carnations on the table beside the balcony door and beside his drawing stood a dark wood frame housing a photo. The photo that he and Bulma had taken just the night before.

**8888**

**The makings of love.**

**Comment/Review/Share/Favorite/Follow**


	13. Cover up

**Thank you everyone for your comments. Please keep reading and link my story all over the internet. **

**8888**

Vegeta woke up just before the sun, even though he had slept all night with the room smelling of flowers it still tickled his nose when he woke. This simple smell, this beautiful fleeting life was something he'd never appreciated before, and now it was just before him shinning in its vase welcoming the day as if no pain could ever come to it.

Vegeta quickly dressed as he prepared himself for his training. He lifted the picture of him and Bulma, he smirked just a little as he sat it back down gently on the desk. He liked the photo and he wasn't sure why. He'd never liked anything like this before, yes he'd had pictures taken before. He'd even seen pictures of the woman before but something about it was nice. He got a calm feeling, a gentle healing of his heart.

888

Vegeta walked into the kitchen, he could smell breakfast cooking. He was a bit taken back to see Bulma at the stove not her mother. He made no comment however, as long as he got food he didn't care.

"Woman, I'm tired of waiting." He grumbled.

"Alright alright, just hold on a few more." Bulma snapped back. She lifted the pan off the stove and with a flick of her wrist the content fell out and landed on a stack of similar circles. "Haha I got it! Did you see?" She smiled with an excited childish hope. When she got no response she slapped the plate on to the table. "Here!"

"What are these?" Vegeta questioned looking at the bland looking circles of bread in front of him.

"These are pancakes, they are delicious." She smiled placing a few items in front of the prince. "You put this on top of them." She placed a dollop of butter on the top followed by the syrup. "Now dig in. If you want more put it on there, ok."

She went back over to the stove figuring she better make herself some while she had the time. His 20 high stack should take long enough to eat for her to eat her own three. As she was cooking she looked over her shoulder, the man was silent but eating.

"So what do you think?" She asked with a smile.

"Eatable." He replied with little emotion.

"Well you know if you'd rather I can make you eggs and bacon that smile at you!" Bulma barked back. Even though his words were as close to a complement she'd ever get. He had no reply he just kept eating. "Hey Vegeta, tell me something about yourself." The blue haired woman sat down as she spoke.

"I have nothing to say." Vegeta commented back still digging into his meal.

"I'm sure there is something to tell me. Tell me about your childhood." Bulma smiled at the man hoping to get him to say something.

"My childhood. I was taken from my father and people and was forced to do Frieza's bidding." His words were cold and distant. "Like I said I have nothing to say."

Bulma sat there a moment not sure what to say. He clearly did not want to talk about it. "I'm sure it sucked. I'm sorry." She looked down at her plate thinking how different her life and childhood had been to his. She was happy and loved he…he was a slave and nowhere near loved.

"Sorry? Do you think I need pity?!" He barked back defensively. "I am a killer don't you forget that."

"I didn't mean…I um…I know you have the ability to kill and that you have…but I don't think you are a killer. The first time I got a good look at you was on Namek, and you had just killed that Zarbon guy. So I know you are quite capable. That still doesn't make you a killer." She looked weakly up at the man, she wasn't sure what to say but she felt the need to keep talking.

"Then what am I?" he questioned. He was truly interested in what she thought he was. No one else would ever argue that he wasn't a killer.

"You are…" she thought a moment she knew her words had to be just right or he'd run off with a few evil words. "You are the Prince of the Saiyans, a mighty warrior and a man with drive."

"Do not mock me and my lineage Woman!" Vegeta growled back standing from his chair anger building in his gut.

"NO! No…I wasn't mocking you Vegeta." She waved her arms as she looked up at the man whose anger had not subsided at all. "I've always wanted to meet a prince. And now I have one eating in my kitchen." She giggled trying her best to defuse the situation. "Please sit back down Vegeta, finish eating. I didn't mean to upset you." Bulma looked back down at her food.

Vegeta stood a moment longer pondering her words, her voice. Her voice was pure there was no hint of anger or smugness. Maybe she was telling the truth. "That does not change the fact that I am a killer. A monster."

Did he really see himself as a monster? How could he? Maybe he'd been told all his life he was a monster by those he was forced to kill and to kill for. He did live in a kill or be killed life. Survival of the fittest was his way.

"You are no monster, Vegeta. Frieza was the monster for making you do what you did." A weak smile grew on her lips hoping she had smoothed over the edges of their fight. Vegeta just ignored her shoveling the last bit of his food into his mouth.

"More." He spat out.

8888

It was ten in the morning Vegeta had been training for two hours now and he'd be expecting food in two more hours. Bulma didn't want to disturb the man but she had no choice, her parents hadn't returned home and she was about to head out for some new bedding for the prince. She pounded on the door of the GR.

"Vegeta! Hey open up!" Bulma called to him through the thick metal. She heard no reply. "YO! Homeboy you alive in there?" A moment of fear ran through her, maybe he had squashed himself. She immediately put in the over ride code in the control panel to her right. She could hear the gravity generator shut off and the door click open. As the door rose there stood a very sweaty very angry Vegeta.

"WOMAN!" He screamed his face red with anger and hatred. "What do you want!?" he barked his scowl deeper than she'd seen it in a long time his eyes burning holes into her soul. If she didn't know better she would have run, quickly and far away.

"Sorry Vegeta. You didn't answer me." Bulma threw her hands on her hips, two could play that game. "For all I knew you were flat like those pancakes." She laughed a haughty laugh.

"I didn't not respond, because I do not wish to be disturbed." Vegeta bellowed at the blue haired woman, his anger still deep on his face.

"Well I guess you won't like what else I have to say then." She smugly spat out. "I'm going out and I won't be here to feed the royal pain his lunch." Bulma squared her shoulders trying her best to look intimidating.

"Then I'll have you infernal mother do her duties as my servant and prepare my meal." He laughed back.

"She's not here. And none of us are your servants." Bulma replied. "You sir will have to fend for yourself." She turned preparing to leave.

"Woman do not test me. Do not forget I have killed for less." Vegeta snorted.  
"Yeah yeah yeah. I know you are the mighty killer. The evil one. OOOooo scary." Bulma mockingly laughed. The next thing she knew Vegeta was in front of her, bearing down on her forcing her into the ship. His right hand held a glowing ball of energy. He'd never threatened her with energy before. For just a moment she was truly fearful, she feared for her own life. Then she saw it, a glint in his eye, this was just a game to him, she was just a toy. He might have brute strength but she had womanly charms, which had never failed her before.

Bulma rested her left hand on his forearm tenderly touching him; ignoring the energy that was burning only inches from her, as she began stroking his arm with her fingers as she slide her right hand on to his firm chest, just over his heart. Vegeta flinched not entirely sure what was about to happen. Puckering her lips Bulma leaned in just a bit as she spoke softly. "You can come with me Mr. Prince." She leaned in just a bit closer until she was a few inches from his ear. Before she could speak again she was standing alone. Vegeta had moved, his energy ball was gone and his face and body were turned away from her.

"Leave me Woman! I have training to do." Vegeta barked. Unknown to Bulma her touch had solicited a response from Vegeta's body. Not only was he blushing furiously but he was beginning to throb. Vegeta was doing everything in his power to tame his inner desires. If only she'd leave.

"Fine I'll leave!" Bulma snapped back at him. She knew she had won and she loved it. She had just found Vegeta's weak spot, seductive womanly touch.

**8888**

**Hope you enjoyed please comment and review and share the story.**


	14. Hello Saiyan Prince

Thanks to everyone who is reading I hope you all really do enjoy my story. Things will start heating up, I know it's seems to be taking forever. I'm just trying to set the stage in the way I feel it might have happened.

Vegeta stood in his ship, his body still disobeying him. This was the seconded time in a very short while that his body took over, and he did not like it one bit. Vegeta had gone so many years forcing his body, his primal desires down, hiding them ignoring them. And now on this mud ball of a planet he couldn't control them. Maybe that woman was poisoning him she might have cast a spell over him. He knew not all he knew was he would have to give in and relinquish himself if he desired to train at all that day.

The ship had a small lounge/bed area and this is where he found himself. Sitting he removed his member from his pants it was hard and throbbing begging to be touched. He grasped the head with the tips of his fingers as he began to pull. Tugging softly on the head his eyes closed and his head tilted back as he envisioned the woman. Her blue hair rubbing on his skin her lips kissing their warm heat onto his shaft, her hands making toys out of his balls. Just the image of her in his head made it unbearable. His hand grasped his shaft hard forcing up and down motions as he held back as long as he could. His other hand resting on the seat behind him, holding his now tense body up clutched the surface as his fingers penetrated the soft fabric whilst his voice called out roughly. "Bulma."

His eyes shot open, it was one thing to envision her. She was a beautiful woman; he had accepted that long ago but to call out her name. That was another thing. To him calling out her name changed it from lust a primal need to something far greater something he couldn't even comprehend. He became in raged, he darted quickly back to the gravity generator and turned it on. The only way to beat this poison was to sweat it out. This was his theory. He had given in too much and he had to punish himself. Vegeta vowed never to allow her to get to him again. This behavior was not suitable for a prince.

It was late in the afternoon when Bulma returned from her shopping. She was quite pleased with herself. Bulma had originally left to buy Vegeta some new bedding but while she was out other ideas played and danced in her brain. Bulma carried four big bags up the stairs to her room. She dropped off two of them as she proceeded to carry the other two down the hall into Vegeta's room. She didn't knock this time; it didn't even occur to her to do so, she just assumed he was training.

She looked around to find the room much as she left it, the flowers were still on the table her picture was still sitting on the desk along with his drawing. It surprised her to find that these two items had not been moved, burned, or thrown away. Maybe he liked having something to wake up too.

Bulma stripped his bed of his old blankets and sheets, tossing them into a pile by the door, as she began to unpack her bags. She pulled out a new set of silk sheets. They were eggshell colored, their texture so soft and silky, she knew the prince would love to sleep on them, and if he didn't she'd gladly take them for her own. Tucking them in nicely she took a moment to test the texture. Bulma snuggled down into them for a moment enjoying their feel. For the first time she truly noticed how his room smelled. She could pick up the faint perfume of the flowers but underneath that was his scent, a deep musk that was pleasing to her nose. She lay there for a moment longer closing her eyes feeling the warmth of his bed. Shaking her head she sat up as she grabbed a large comforter from the bag. It was dark blue, much like the color of his uniform. It was plush and over sized. She had thought about getting something a bit more industrial and stronger but she quickly changed her mind when she remembered who she was getting them for. Vegeta, the Prince. A man who had never had a nice things of his own. For some reason she was bound and determined to give him something to call his own.

Bulma stood looking at the bed, it was a nice manly looking bed, and the colors hid the fact that they felt nice. But she had one last thing. Reaching into the last bag she pulled out a throw, it was woven in a tight weave dark blue just like his comforter with a red symbol angled toward the bottom. She had custom ordered it. Normally it would take weeks to get something like this, it only took a day. There were perks to being the richest girl in town and having a father who could build most anything.

Bulma struggled to get the throw positioned right. She wanted him to see it; she wanted him to feel it, without her throwing it in his face. In the end she draped it over the bottom of the bed, just slightly folded. Nodding she smiled at her work. She really hoped he'd like it. For some reason his approval meant a lot to her.

Vegeta finished up his training it was mid-night and he was physically and mentally exhausted. He quickly jumped onto his balcony from the ground. As he entered his room he stripped down, his body to fatigued to shower. Flicking on the light he gazed out onto his new bed. It looked much the same until he noticed the throw at the foot. He recognized the red shape; he quickly picked it up and held it so he could see the entirety of it. He was right it was his symbol. His eyes became weak as his mind ran off to a world he wasn't familiar with. Why had she done this? What good would it do for her? She had to have an agenda; there was no way a person would do such a thing just out of kindness. Vegeta never knew anyone with kindness it was a weak person excuse. There was only power and one's self. Nothing else truly mattered or existed, at least not in the world he lived in.

Vegeta wasn't sure how to respond. He couldn't just ignore it like the picture. This symbol was the only thing he had cared about the only memento he had from his home, the only thing that meant something to him throughout his pained life. Here was the symbol of everything he was and everything he was supposed to be. Anger began building inside of him; did she intend to mock him? To rub it in his face that he was not a Super Saiyan yet, the one thing he was told from day one of life that he'd achieve. The royals the nobles the ones of pure high standing blood were suppose to achieve this not low life 3rd class Saiyans like Kakarot.

Grabbing up the blanket he stormed out of his room heading to the woman's chambers. Bursting into her room Bulma stirred a little but did not wake up. This only fueled his anger. Vegeta began to yell. "Woman!" his voice only getting louder. Bulma's eyes shot open. Franticly searching her room for the dreadful sound that had woke her. To her right she found Vegeta looming over his eyes glowing with fury.

"Vegeta what the hell!?" Bulma screamed back. "I was sleeping you ass hole. Really what the fuck?" Bulma had sat up eyeing the man before her, it was dark and her eyes were having trouble focusing, but it appeared he was holding something.

"What the fuck is this woman?" Vegeta snarled throwing the blanket at her, crossing his arms as he did so.

"What?" Bulma questioned angrily. She leaned over to the table beside her and flipped on her light. At this point Vegeta could see her upper body, it was clothed in a light cream silk gown that left little to the imagination. His mind began to dash back to the first time he had entered her room to find her in the tub, he could see the faint outline of her nibbles through the thin fabric.

Bulma unraveled the blanket he and thrown at her, she knew what it was just by the feel of it. "It's a blanket, dumb ass." Bulma barked back.

"I can see that Woman! Why does it carry my insignia? Are you mocking me again?" His voice was low but forceful.

"Mocking you? God Vegeta when will you realize I don't care enough to mock you! I thought it would be a nice gesture. Something you might like. Something that could remind you of your people and who you are. I was totally wrong. Remind me never to be nice to you again." Bulma snapped back her eyes still on the throw in front of her, her hand gently caressing the weave as if to pet away the pain. She had really only tried to be nice.

"Nice? I asked for no kind of pity from you Woman!" Vegeta snapped back.

"Pity? Do you think kindness is pity? We'll its not!" Bulma turned her head intending to look Vegeta in the eye, but she was caught. At this moment she realized he was completely naked. Blush filled her face her eyes grew big and her heart began to thud out of embarrassment. She was pleased with what she saw, his body was truly a work of art.

Vegeta just grumbled, when he saw her complexion change. "What is your problem?"

Bulma's eyes darted quickly to his, fearful that he noticed her stare. "Vegeta, maybe next time you'd like to put on pants before you come barging into my room in the middle of the night. People might get the wrong idea." She was still embarrassed but was doing her best to hide it from the man. At this moment it became apparent to Vegeta that he done just as she said barged in naked. He was not ashamed, he had never had issues with his physical appearance before and by the look on the woman's face she didn't either.

He laughed. "Are you enjoying the sight?" He smugly asked noticing her eyes had drifted back down his body. He had never been gawked at before and he liked it. It just proved to himself that he was a superior being.

"What?" Ha-ha I've seen naked men before, it doesn't bother me." Bulma looked away quickly eyeing the blanket again. Face still red.

"I don't believe that weakling counts as a man." Vegeta's voice was different here; a bit condescending but there was something else too. Bulma wanted to rebuttal but had nothing, she had been rendered speechless. She knew she should defend Yamcha but she had no words too. Yamcha had a nice body but Vegeta just put his to shame, and Yamcha couldn't even come close to Vegeta in the manhood department, no human could

Grabbing the blanket she threw it at Vegeta. "Here take this back or at least cover yourself. Have some decency." She barked back.

Vegeta turned to leave realizing he had won the battle he hadn't even intended on having. He draped the blanket over his shoulder not allowing it to hide anything. As he exited the door Bulma called back to him, he quickly stopped in the door way.

"Hey Vegeta! I only got that blanket because I thought you'd like it. I'm sorry if I offended you or something. I didn't mean to. I figured the Prince of the Saiyans needed something from home. If you don't like it just trash it or do whatever you want with it" Bulma's eyes trailed his back as he stood there listening to her words. His shoulders were broad even though he had a slender build. His waist was defined and his butt was firm. The scar from his tail was evident on his body. It looked nothing like his other scars. The countless amounts of scars on his back gave pain to Bulma.

Bulma's eyes still fixated on the door remembering his figure even after he had gone.\

**LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta**** – you cheated you looked didn't you? You hacked my flash drive and looked! LoL J/K good call.**

**Please review and comment and spread the word. Let's get so more readers :D**


	15. Lips

**Hello and welcome, seeing how you are on Chapter 11 I believe you are enjoying yourselves. I do hope so. Please enjoy and as always comment/share/review/follow/favorite**

**8888**

Bulma woke up to her mother dancing around her room. She was placing flowers all about while singing a sweet silly song to herself.

"Mom what are you doing?" Bulma grumbled the sun hadn't even finished rising and she could hear the sound of the GR through her open window.

"Oh dear you shouldn't sleep with your window open, it's not good for the birthday girls health." Bunny said as she hopped over to the window. "Beside that sound must keep you awake."

Bulma was still waking up when her mother sat a tray of food in front of her. "Breakfast in bed for the birthday girl." Bunny giggled "now get dressed and let's go out shopping." She smiled as she made her way out of the room.

Bulma rolled back over in her bed not wanting to get up. Her plan was to stay in bed all day and do nothing. Just as she closed her eyes she heard a god awful sound. The sound of the GR blowing up. "AHHH not again! I'm not going to fix its nope nope not today!" she screamed at the wall. Bulma knew right then that her day was not going to go the way she had intended. If she didn't go shopping she'd be forced to fix that stupid machine again. She quickly got up and dressed as she nibbled on her breakfast.  
Bulma wore a pink sundress that showed off her cleavage and hugged her curves. As she made her way down the stairs she found herself face to face with Vegeta, well more so she was facing his hair and he was facing her ample cleavage.

"WOMAN! I was about to rouse you! This vial habit of sleeping in is disturbing my training." He said as he turned quickly away from her to a void showing his blush.

"Excuse me oh mighty Prince, but I have a name. It's Bulma!" She pushed her way down the stairs passed the warrior. "And my sleeping in doesn't affect you in the slightest unless you break something. Which I'm guessing you did again by the noise I heard!" Bulma yelled over her shoulder.

"Do not walk away from me Woman! You must fix my ship, now!" He growled as he perused her down the stairs.

Stopping at the bottom step she turned to look up at Vegeta. "I will not be working on your stupid ship today! It's my birthday and I plan to do nothing but go shopping! So you will have to make do like you did before, go play outside!" She screamed throwing her hands on her hips.

Vegeta's gaze did not land on her blue eyes as they often did, this time they landed just below. Shaking his head clear of his memory he barked back. "I think not! If you won't do it I'll just have your weakling father do it."

"Oh you just leave him alone! He's done enough for you! I'll fix your damn machine tomorrow. Alright?" Just give me that would you!" Her voice got soft and she looked to the ground. "Please Vegeta? Just wait one day. I'll fix it tomorrow, first thing." She looked up into his dark orbs with her genuine words. Vegeta just looked at her; she was full of some kind of emotion though he couldn't place it.

"FINE! First thing in the morning, I expect to see you out there at sun rise!" he barked as he turned and went back up the stairs. Bulma just stood staring at an empty stairway. She wasn't sure what just happened but she would take it.

8888

Bulma returned home late in the evening, the sun was still up but the sky was filled with beautiful yellows and pinks. The compound was quiet, almost too quiet, though she blamed it on the GR not running. Then Yamcha appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey Babe! Let me help you with those bags." Yamcha smiled as he kissed Bulma on the cheek grabbing her bushel of shopping bags from her.

"Yamcha, what are you doing here? Don't you have training?" Bulma was surprised but please to see her friend. Even though she wasn't sure what they were anymore.

"I'd never forget my girl's birthday!" Yamcha said with a smile entering the house. Bunny who had been following Bulma giggled.

"I'll let you two chat a bit, then I'll do a little dinner in the back yard. How does that sound?" Bunny giggled again hopping away.

"How long have you been here Yamcha? Did you run into Vegeta?" Bulma asked a bit worried.

"Oh I just got here, your dad said you were out and Vegeta? Nahh I haven't seen him." Yamcha smiled as he sat in the living room with Bulma. The two chit-chatted about how Yamcha's training was going and what else he'd been up too. Bulma felt it best not to mention her near constant work for and contact with Vegeta. Yamcha still had a bad taste in his mouth from the first time the two met.

Moments later Bunny came hopping back in. "You two ready for dinner?" She smiled waving the two of them to the back yard. Bunny walked out first then Bulma, Yamcha stood in the back watching the sight. As Bulma's foot hit the ground fireworks went off into the air as she heard shouts all around.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Bulma almost fell backwards from the sock. Her blue eyes gazed out upon all her friends. Goku, Chichi, and Gohan stood with smiles, Krillin, Roshi, and even Turtle were on the other side waving. Tien and Chiaotzu stood with Piccolo in the corner. Everyone was there, everyone but Vegeta and she didn't mind, he would have only caused trouble. The rest of the guests were work friends and colleagues. Yamcha escorted Bulma to the crowed as she greeted and thanked everyone. She threw her arms around Goku and Chichi.

"I never expected you guys to show up, with all your training you are doing." She looked down at Gohan. "My my you've gotten big Gohan. I barely recognize you." She giggled as she slapped him on the back.

"We'd never miss your birthday Bulma." Goku said with a smiled.

"When your mother called the other day, I made sure that Goku and Gohan got the message." Chichi butted in.

"Thank you Chichi." Bulma said with a laugh. "What would I do without you?" The two women had not always gotten along but as the years went on and Chichi became more comfortable with Goku's relationship with Bulma, she opened up a bit more. The woman weren't best friends but they knew they could count on each other to do what was best for those they loved.

"I see Vegeta even made it to your birthday bash." Goku said as he pointed over his shoulder at the brooding man leaning on a tree, just far enough away to still be 'apart' of the event. She never expected him to come, she was sure he'd be hiding off somewhere crying that his machine was still broke. But he had been uncharacteristically nice that morning.

"Go welcome your guest, Honey." Bunny had popped in.

"Mom I can't believe you invited Vegeta!" She yelled in a whisper. "You know that was a bad idea. He's so rude; he'll end up killing someone I'm sure. He'll ruin it all!"

"Oh dear he's so sweet. Bulma dear shouldn't you be a bit nicer to your guest?" Bunny asked in her cheery voice. "You know he doesn't have anything. No family, no money, no home, you're his only friend." She smiled her typical smile and swayed away, back to the guest on the other side of the yard. But her words rang in Bulma's ears. She was right, he had nothing. He had less than nothing. Even the clothes on his back were all thanks to the Brief family, though Bulma would argue whether or not they were friends. Nodding in reply to her mother, Bulma strolled away, Goku waving her on, seeming too eager to watch the two interact.

Yamcha kept an eye on Bulma, he was not comfortable with her being so close to Vegeta, he could lash out at any moment and hurt her. Though Goku was there he'd never let that happen. It didn't change the fact that he still hated Vegeta.

Vegeta's gaze was to the ground as he saw Bulma approach. "Thanks for coming Vegeta. It seems there are drinks and some food over there." She pointed at her father who seemed to be acting as chef and bar tender. "Umm…Help yourself I guess." Bulma didn't wait for an answer as she turned, only to stop in her tracks. "You should come and sit down at least, enjoy the night. And don't worry; I'll fix the GR tomorrow first thing." She turned with a faint smile as she spoke. Nodding she left heading back to the party.

Vegeta did as she told him, he sat, and he sat at the farthest table away, he kept from everyone except for the occasional trip to the food line. It wasn't long into the night when Goku found himself sitting by Vegeta.

"Hey Vegeta! You enjoying yourself? I can feel you've gotten a lot stronger." Goku said with a smile, digging into his own mountain of food. "I sure hope they have enough for both of us." He laughed.

Vegeta just glared at his table mate. "I'm only here for the food and to see you Kakarot." He made it a point to say his Saiyan name.

The two Saiyans said a few more words and then finished their plates. The night was winding down and Bulma had finished opening all her gifts. The one she was getting the most fun out of was a new camera. Her last one broke on their way to Namek and she hadn't found a reason to get a new one but now she was having the time of her life.

Bulma staggered over to Vegeta who had remained in his chair despite others attempts to get him to join in. "Hey Vegeta! Let's get a picture!" She screeched, the booze rolling of her tongue.

"Get away from me Woman, you reek of that poison." Vegeta barked but he was too late. Bulma was already beside him, her left arm around his chair the other holding the camera in front of the two of them, her face touching his. He could feel the warmth and the softness of her skin on his. No one had ever touched him like this, this was soft and kind, there was no threat no hatred just pureness. As he processed the situation he was blinded by the flash of her camera. "Agh!" he barked.

"Thanks Veget-y" Bulma turned and kissed his cheek before running off to say goodbye to the others. Vegeta gently rested his hand upon his right cheek; it was still warm and wet from her kiss. He rubbed his palm over his cheek to rub the feeling off, but it lingered.

Yamcha grabbed Bulma by the writs before she made it too far. "What was that?" He hissed.

"What was what?" Bulma questioned with a dumb look on her face.

"You kissed that monster!" He barked quietly not to alarm the company.

Bulma pulled free of his grasp. "What's it to you. Mr. I haven't seen you in 3 weeks. Besides it was a kiss on the cheek. It was nothing! Calm the fuck down." Bulma barked back not knowing eyes were watching her from the table she had just left.

As Bulma wished everyone well she turned to go inside just as Yamcha began to speak. Bulma cut him off before any words could be said. "Goodnight Yamcha. Thank you for my birthday." She left, entering the house and closing the door forcefully behind her. She wasn't about to let Yamcha ruin her buzz. Yamcha stood in the yard alone, taken back by her coldness. He was only going to apologize.

**8888**

**What do you think? Like where this is going? I hope so – cause we all totally don't know that B&V hook up and make a baby**

**Review and COMMENT! (please)**


	16. Goodbye Past Hello Future

**Just as a reminder, I do not own DBZ or anything of the like. This is only fan fiction nothing more. (Oh and a deep love for the B/V relationship)**

**8888**

Vegeta woke up from his nightmare filled sleep, that same dream etched into his mind, the faceless woman calling out to him as the android kills her. He awoke to find sounds echoing from outside. He stood stretching the sleep from his muscle to gaze outside upon the GR. It was running and the woman was covered in grease. Vegeta walked on to the balcony to watch her work. The sun wasn't even up but she was illumined by 5 large lights. He could see now why she enjoyed watching him at night, such dedication.

"Finally the woman is learning her place." He laughed to himself. He stood on the balcony a while longer just watching her as she worked. As his mind slipped back to the night before, her kiss, her words, the feeling of her skin upon his, he even recalled her scent, sweet like flowers.

Bulma turned to wipe the sweat from her brow. She didn't sleep well that night, the words her mother spoke to her rang deep in her ears, plus she knew the sooner she got the GR fixed the less she'd have to hear about it. She looked up to his balcony to see if he had awoken, but to her surprise she found him watching her. This sent chills down her spine. He said nothing to her, he just gazed upon her. Vegeta whose mind was still whirling with the night's events did not know he had been found out until he heard a faint voice call to him. "Vegeta!"

His gazed focused on the voice not just the figure. He looked at her as she waved her hand high in the air, as if he couldn't see her; she was surrounded by 5 large lamps.

"Hey Vegeta come down here!" Bulma yelled back up at him. Her face covered in smut and a smile.

He did as she asked, jumping from the balcony and landing just feet in front of her. "What is it Woman? Have you finished yet?" He barked. Bulma's eyes grew big at the sight of the man in front of her. He was in nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs, she blushed.

"Well, yes kind of. I need your help actually." She smiled.

Vegeta looked intrigued. "Help? What can't the pathetic human do?" He laughed.

"Well! Mr. Prince of all Saiyans if you want your ship fixed I'll need you to lift it up for me. I can't reach one part and frankly I don't feel like getting out the crane. Now…I will if you want to wait another 5 hours for it to be fixed." She nudged his shoulder with the wrench in her hand.

"Ahh, don't touch me with that filth." Vegeta barked. "I don't feel like waiting another 5 hours, you should have had this finished before I awoke."

"I believe our agreement was I'd start working on it BEFORE sunrise, not that it would be finished before sunrise." Bulma snapped back. "Just go lift that corner for me, would you. Please?" She pointed at the far left leg. Vegeta grumbled but agreed bending he lifted it up just enough for the woman to crawl under and twist a few things. Bulma looked directly in front of her; she was on her knees and facing directly at Vegeta, Vegeta Jr. His muscles were all tight and flexed she could see his bellybutton and the 'V' his muscles made going into his shorts. Yamcha was fit but Vegeta truly put his body to shame.  
Bulma slid her hand down the shaft of the leg (of the ship) as she called out in pain. "SHIT! Ahhh!" She grasped her hand with her other dropping her tools.

"What is it Woman? I hurry up I don't want to hold this all day." Vegeta snarled.

Bulma crawled out from under the GR to exhibit the blood dripping from her left palm. Vegeta knew she was bleeding long before he saw it, he could smell the blood. Blood always had a special place in his memory. The irony scent always made him feel powerful, even when he did not cause it. Vegeta lowered the ship to the ground with a thud, looking at the woman to his left. "What is your problem?"

"I cut myself on your stupid ship! That's the problem!" Bulma barked back at him. Still holding her hand as blood oozed out.

Vegeta took her wrist and wrenched her hand free from her other. Blood dribbled down his fingers. "That's nothing" He said as he looked at it. He placed his large thumb over the slice on her palm, he pressed down hard but not enough to make her squawk in pain. He just stood there holding her hand. Bulma's free hand rest on her chest half way from her mouth, just in case she yelled in pain, and half way to his hand just in case she needed to rip hers free of his grasp. Tears had welled up in her eyes and her lip quivered with the pain. All the while Vegeta's eyes remained fixed on her palm. He slid his thumb from her cut checking to see if the blood had stopped. "There. It stopped." He released her wrist letting it fall beside her, where she quickly pulled it up to check the wound herself. "Don't believe me?"

"No…that's not it. I'm just amazed. How did you do that?" Her eyes shot up to the eyes of the prince. They were not scowled like normal they looked almost sweet. "Thank you Vegeta."

Vegeta turned from her and began walking back to the house. "Finish up what you need to finish and clean up after yourself. I expect to begin training once I have eaten." With that he leapt into the air landing softly on his own balcony.

Bulma watched him until she could no longer see him through the glass; the sun had begun its daily climb leaving a beautiful hue over the yard. She looked back at her palm, it was burning and she couldn't tell whether it was due to the painful slice, which still hurt, or from the heat of Vegeta's hand. A little glint filled her heart, maybe he wasn't the monster she thought he was. Maybe he was just miss-understood and lonely. He did seem to seek her out a lot just to fight maybe that was the only way he knew to be around people, maybe just maybe he was scared to feel 'safe'.

8888

Vegeta descended the stairs to find Bulma sitting at the table eating a plate of eggs and bread, still covered in dirt and a rag wrapped around her left hand. He no longer dawned short boxer briefs but a longer almost as tight pair of spandex shorts and a matching tank top.

"Good morning Vegeta." Bunny called to him as he sat looking at the blue haired woman's hand.

"Did you not trust it?" He questioned.

Bulma blushed hiding her hand under the table. "I do…I just don't want it to get dirty and open up again." She stabbed an egg. "Thanks again."

Vegeta gave no response for his mouth was full of food that had just moments before been on the stove. He winced with the heat but continued to chew. Bulma laughed at him.

"Really? You could let it rest for I don't know a few seconds before you stuff your face with it. It won't run away, I promise." She laughed standing from the table. Vegeta just scowled at her giving her a dirty look. Bulma did not leave, however she just stood leaning on the same counter he had backed her into just days before. She sipped her tea as she chit-chatted with her mother about the great gifts she had gotten on her birthday. The woman turned to find Vegeta gone eager to start his training to make up for lost time.

"Darling would you be a dear and a run up to Vegeta's room and retrieve all the dishes? I know he's been eating his mid-night snacks but I can't find the dishes anywhere. My only guess is they are in his room." The Briefs had become tired of Vegeta's demands for food at mid-night after he finished training so they deuced a plan to make up an extra meal and leave it in the refrigerator just for the Prince and his late night hunger. And it worked, except of the dishes going missing.

Bulma nodded as she strutted up the stairs. She hadn't gone into Vegeta's room since he had returned. She was fascinated on how the prince lived. She knocked on his door, just out of precaution, knowing full well he was in the GR. With no answer she opened the door. She displayed a room mirrored to her own and empty. It looked the same as the day Vegeta returned. Unlived in. The only thing Bulma could see out of place was a bit of a messy bed with holes in the blanket; dishes stacked nicely to the side, and a sheet of paper on his desk. It was a drawing of a symbol. There were three points on the top making a 'W' shape followed with two dashes over a half circle. She had never seen the symbol before and it clearly had some importance if the prince would take the time to draw it. She gazed over the empty room and felt a deep pain in her heart.

She could only imagine how lonely and home sick he was. She knew how she felt on Namek, a world she knew nothing about, people who didn't know or really care about her. Though she was left to fend for herself she was lonely, bored, and scared. She had some comforts of home but, this man did not. He had nothing. She clutched her hurt palm to her chest; she held it there for a moment still feeling the warmth as she looked at the drawing.

8888

Bulma felt guilty; all this time she'd left her guest to fend for himself, not caring an ounce for him. Her mother treated him better than she ever did, and she wanted to change that. She brushed her curls as she finished getting ready to go out shopping, hoping to find something worthy of a prince.

888

That night at dinner, Bulma made it a point to not be late and to be extra kind. Her parents had gone out for the night and it was just the two of them. She stood in the kitchen cooking a nice meal for the two of them, thick juicy stake for two and all the sides one could imagine, with strawberry cake for dessert. Her favorite.

Vegeta collapsed into his chair chugging down the glass of water before him. "Hey Vegeta!" Bulma smiled putting a plate stacked high in front of him. "How's the GR doing? Any problems with it?" Bulma sat as she awaited a reply, finding he had none to give she continued to talk. "Well, I'm going to tell you something but I better not find out you did this. But I made this gravity generator go up to 400 times gravity. This is just in hopes it last longer. Please Vegeta don't use it, I don't think the hull of the ship can handle it. Ok?"

Her words definitely had perked up the Saiyans interest, as he watched her. "Good to know." He grumbled with a mouth full of food. They sat in silence for a while longer until Bulma knew she had to tell him.

"Vegeta, I um…I went to your room today." She trailed off as his scowl deepened, quickly she added in. "I just went in there to get the dishes. You really need to bring those down. But while I was up there I noticed your blanket, um...I can get you another. I don't mind." A flash of blush crossed his face so faint that the woman saw nothing. He had tried quite hard to forget the reason why there were holes in his bedding. "I also saw that picture that you drew. I was just wondering…what was it?" She asked sweetly hoping not to offend or anger him.

Vegeta wiped his mouth. "The Royal symbol of the Saiyans." He said frankly taking another bite.

"Really? So that's your symbol?" She asked knowingly hoping to get more out of him than that.

"Yes, it is the symbol of the Royal family of Planet Vegeta. It distinguishes me from the commoner. It is the only thing I remember from my life back then." His voice was quiet and dark. Bulma could clearly tell he had no intention of saying anymore. She did not want to anger him. She only nodded.

They finished their dinner in silence as Vegeta stood to leave Bulma caught him by the arm. Her hand felt cold to his hot body. His eyes fixed on her small fingers. "There will be left over's in the fridge for you. Okay?" She released his arm feeling him tense up. "I'll get you a new blanket tomorrow and um…have a good night Vegeta." She turned to show her back to him looking to the ground.  
Vegeta crept up the stairs, he hated being touched but her touch was something he kind of liked. It was like no other touch before. Everything before was pain or punishment her grasp was to keep him somewhere, as though his presence was wanted. He shook his head to get the thoughts out. He opened his door to find himself hit with the scent of flowers. The room was like it was before; just now it smelled like flowers. He turned his light on to show a vase with roses and carnations on the table beside the balcony door and beside his drawing stood a dark wood frame housing a photo. The photo that he and Bulma had taken just the night before.

**8888**

**The makings of love.**

**Comment/Review/Share/Favorite/Follow**


	17. time to heal

**Thank you everyone for your comments. Please keep reading and link my story all over the internet. **

**8888**

Vegeta woke up just before the sun, even though he had slept all night with the room smelling of flowers it still tickled his nose when he woke. This simple smell, this beautiful fleeting life was something he'd never appreciated before, and now it was just before him shinning in its vase welcoming the day as if no pain could ever come to it.

Vegeta quickly dressed as he prepared himself for his training. He lifted the picture of him and Bulma, he smirked just a little as he sat it back down gently on the desk. He liked the photo and he wasn't sure why. He'd never liked anything like this before, yes he'd had pictures taken before. He'd even seen pictures of the woman before but something about it was nice. He got a calm feeling, a gentle healing of his heart.

888

Vegeta walked into the kitchen, he could smell breakfast cooking. He was a bit taken back to see Bulma at the stove not her mother. He made no comment however, as long as he got food he didn't care.

"Woman, I'm tired of waiting." He grumbled.

"Alright alright, just hold on a few more." Bulma snapped back. She lifted the pan off the stove and with a flick of her wrist the content fell out and landed on a stack of similar circles. "Haha I got it! Did you see?" She smiled with an excited childish hope. When she got no response she slapped the plate on to the table. "Here!"

"What are these?" Vegeta questioned looking at the bland looking circles of bread in front of him.

"These are pancakes, they are delicious." She smiled placing a few items in front of the prince. "You put this on top of them." She placed a dollop of butter on the top followed by the syrup. "Now dig in. If you want more put it on there, ok."

She went back over to the stove figuring she better make herself some while she had the time. His 20 high stack should take long enough to eat for her to eat her own three. As she was cooking she looked over her shoulder, the man was silent but eating.

"So what do you think?" She asked with a smile.

"Eatable." He replied with little emotion.

"Well you know if you'd rather I can make you eggs and bacon that smile at you!" Bulma barked back. Even though his words were as close to a complement she'd ever get. He had no reply he just kept eating. "Hey Vegeta, tell me something about yourself." The blue haired woman sat down as she spoke.

"I have nothing to say." Vegeta commented back still digging into his meal.

"I'm sure there is something to tell me. Tell me about your childhood." Bulma smiled at the man hoping to get him to say something.

"My childhood. I was taken from my father and people and was forced to do Frieza's bidding." His words were cold and distant. "Like I said I have nothing to say."

Bulma sat there a moment not sure what to say. He clearly did not want to talk about it. "I'm sure it sucked. I'm sorry." She looked down at her plate thinking how different her life and childhood had been to his. She was happy and loved he…he was a slave and nowhere near loved.

"Sorry? Do you think I need pity?!" He barked back defensively. "I am a killer don't you forget that."

"I didn't mean…I um…I know you have the ability to kill and that you have…but I don't think you are a killer. The first time I got a good look at you was on Namek, and you had just killed that Zarbon guy. So I know you are quite capable. That still doesn't make you a killer." She looked weakly up at the man, she wasn't sure what to say but she felt the need to keep talking.

"Then what am I?" he questioned. He was truly interested in what she thought he was. No one else would ever argue that he wasn't a killer.

"You are…" she thought a moment she knew her words had to be just right or he'd run off with a few evil words. "You are the Prince of the Saiyans, a mighty warrior and a man with drive."

"Do not mock me and my lineage Woman!" Vegeta growled back standing from his chair anger building in his gut.

"NO! No…I wasn't mocking you Vegeta." She waved her arms as she looked up at the man whose anger had not subsided at all. "I've always wanted to meet a prince. And now I have one eating in my kitchen." She giggled trying her best to defuse the situation. "Please sit back down Vegeta, finish eating. I didn't mean to upset you." Bulma looked back down at her food.

Vegeta stood a moment longer pondering her words, her voice. Her voice was pure there was no hint of anger or smugness. Maybe she was telling the truth. "That does not change the fact that I am a killer. A monster."

Did he really see himself as a monster? How could he? Maybe he'd been told all his life he was a monster by those he was forced to kill and to kill for. He did live in a kill or be killed life. Survival of the fittest was his way.

"You are no monster, Vegeta. Frieza was the monster for making you do what you did." A weak smile grew on her lips hoping she had smoothed over the edges of their fight. Vegeta just ignored her shoveling the last bit of his food into his mouth.

"More." He spat out.

8888

It was ten in the morning Vegeta had been training for two hours now and he'd be expecting food in two more hours. Bulma didn't want to disturb the man but she had no choice, her parents hadn't returned home and she was about to head out for some new bedding for the prince. She pounded on the door of the GR.

"Vegeta! Hey open up!" Bulma called to him through the thick metal. She heard no reply. "YO! Homeboy you alive in there?" A moment of fear ran through her, maybe he had squashed himself. She immediately put in the over ride code in the control panel to her right. She could hear the gravity generator shut off and the door click open. As the door rose there stood a very sweaty very angry Vegeta.

"WOMAN!" He screamed his face red with anger and hatred. "What do you want!?" he barked his scowl deeper than she'd seen it in a long time his eyes burning holes into her soul. If she didn't know better she would have run, quickly and far away.

"Sorry Vegeta. You didn't answer me." Bulma threw her hands on her hips, two could play that game. "For all I knew you were flat like those pancakes." She laughed a haughty laugh.

"I didn't not respond, because I do not wish to be disturbed." Vegeta bellowed at the blue haired woman, his anger still deep on his face.

"Well I guess you won't like what else I have to say then." She smugly spat out. "I'm going out and I won't be here to feed the royal pain his lunch." Bulma squared her shoulders trying her best to look intimidating.

"Then I'll have you infernal mother do her duties as my servant and prepare my meal." He laughed back.

"She's not here. And none of us are your servants." Bulma replied. "You sir will have to fend for yourself." She turned preparing to leave.

"Woman do not test me. Do not forget I have killed for less." Vegeta snorted.  
"Yeah yeah yeah. I know you are the mighty killer. The evil one. OOOooo scary." Bulma mockingly laughed. The next thing she knew Vegeta was in front of her, bearing down on her forcing her into the ship. His right hand held a glowing ball of energy. He'd never threatened her with energy before. For just a moment she was truly fearful, she feared for her own life. Then she saw it, a glint in his eye, this was just a game to him, she was just a toy. He might have brute strength but she had womanly charms, which had never failed her before.

Bulma rested her left hand on his forearm tenderly touching him; ignoring the energy that was burning only inches from her, as she began stroking his arm with her fingers as she slide her right hand on to his firm chest, just over his heart. Vegeta flinched not entirely sure what was about to happen. Puckering her lips Bulma leaned in just a bit as she spoke softly. "You can come with me Mr. Prince." She leaned in just a bit closer until she was a few inches from his ear. Before she could speak again she was standing alone. Vegeta had moved, his energy ball was gone and his face and body were turned away from her.

"Leave me Woman! I have training to do." Vegeta barked. Unknown to Bulma her touch had solicited a response from Vegeta's body. Not only was he blushing furiously but he was beginning to throb. Vegeta was doing everything in his power to tame his inner desires. If only she'd leave.

"Fine I'll leave!" Bulma snapped back at him. She knew she had won and she loved it. She had just found Vegeta's weak spot, seductive womanly touch.

**8888**

**Hope you enjoyed please comment and review and share the story.**


	18. The touch

Thanks to everyone who is reading I hope you all really do enjoy my story. Things will start heating up, I know it's seems to be taking forever. I'm just trying to set the stage in the way I feel it might have happened.

Vegeta stood in his ship, his body still disobeying him. This was the seconded time in a very short while that his body took over, and he did not like it one bit. Vegeta had gone so many years forcing his body, his primal desires down, hiding them ignoring them. And now on this mud ball of a planet he couldn't control them. Maybe that woman was poisoning him she might have cast a spell over him. He knew not all he knew was he would have to give in and relinquish himself if he desired to train at all that day.

The ship had a small lounge/bed area and this is where he found himself. Sitting he removed his member from his pants it was hard and throbbing begging to be touched. He grasped the head with the tips of his fingers as he began to pull. Tugging softly on the head his eyes closed and his head tilted back as he envisioned the woman. Her blue hair rubbing on his skin her lips kissing their warm heat onto his shaft, her hands making toys out of his balls. Just the image of her in his head made it unbearable. His hand grasped his shaft hard forcing up and down motions as he held back as long as he could. His other hand resting on the seat behind him, holding his now tense body up clutched the surface as his fingers penetrated the soft fabric whilst his voice called out roughly. "Bulma."

His eyes shot open, it was one thing to envision her. She was a beautiful woman; he had accepted that long ago but to call out her name. That was another thing. To him calling out her name changed it from lust a primal need to something far greater something he couldn't even comprehend. He became in raged, he darted quickly back to the gravity generator and turned it on. The only way to beat this poison was to sweat it out. This was his theory. He had given in too much and he had to punish himself. Vegeta vowed never to allow her to get to him again. This behavior was not suitable for a prince.

It was late in the afternoon when Bulma returned from her shopping. She was quite pleased with herself. Bulma had originally left to buy Vegeta some new bedding but while she was out other ideas played and danced in her brain. Bulma carried four big bags up the stairs to her room. She dropped off two of them as she proceeded to carry the other two down the hall into Vegeta's room. She didn't knock this time; it didn't even occur to her to do so, she just assumed he was training.

She looked around to find the room much as she left it, the flowers were still on the table her picture was still sitting on the desk along with his drawing. It surprised her to find that these two items had not been moved, burned, or thrown away. Maybe he liked having something to wake up too.

Bulma stripped his bed of his old blankets and sheets, tossing them into a pile by the door, as she began to unpack her bags. She pulled out a new set of silk sheets. They were eggshell colored, their texture so soft and silky, she knew the prince would love to sleep on them, and if he didn't she'd gladly take them for her own. Tucking them in nicely she took a moment to test the texture. Bulma snuggled down into them for a moment enjoying their feel. For the first time she truly noticed how his room smelled. She could pick up the faint perfume of the flowers but underneath that was his scent, a deep musk that was pleasing to her nose. She lay there for a moment longer closing her eyes feeling the warmth of his bed. Shaking her head she sat up as she grabbed a large comforter from the bag. It was dark blue, much like the color of his uniform. It was plush and over sized. She had thought about getting something a bit more industrial and stronger but she quickly changed her mind when she remembered who she was getting them for. Vegeta, the Prince. A man who had never had a nice things of his own. For some reason she was bound and determined to give him something to call his own.

Bulma stood looking at the bed, it was a nice manly looking bed, and the colors hid the fact that they felt nice. But she had one last thing. Reaching into the last bag she pulled out a throw, it was woven in a tight weave dark blue just like his comforter with a red symbol angled toward the bottom. She had custom ordered it. Normally it would take weeks to get something like this, it only took a day. There were perks to being the richest girl in town and having a father who could build most anything.

Bulma struggled to get the throw positioned right. She wanted him to see it; she wanted him to feel it, without her throwing it in his face. In the end she draped it over the bottom of the bed, just slightly folded. Nodding she smiled at her work. She really hoped he'd like it. For some reason his approval meant a lot to her.

Vegeta finished up his training it was mid-night and he was physically and mentally exhausted. He quickly jumped onto his balcony from the ground. As he entered his room he stripped down, his body to fatigued to shower. Flicking on the light he gazed out onto his new bed. It looked much the same until he noticed the throw at the foot. He recognized the red shape; he quickly picked it up and held it so he could see the entirety of it. He was right it was his symbol. His eyes became weak as his mind ran off to a world he wasn't familiar with. Why had she done this? What good would it do for her? She had to have an agenda; there was no way a person would do such a thing just out of kindness. Vegeta never knew anyone with kindness it was a weak person excuse. There was only power and one's self. Nothing else truly mattered or existed, at least not in the world he lived in.

Vegeta wasn't sure how to respond. He couldn't just ignore it like the picture. This symbol was the only thing he had cared about the only memento he had from his home, the only thing that meant something to him throughout his pained life. Here was the symbol of everything he was and everything he was supposed to be. Anger began building inside of him; did she intend to mock him? To rub it in his face that he was not a Super Saiyan yet, the one thing he was told from day one of life that he'd achieve. The royals the nobles the ones of pure high standing blood were suppose to achieve this not low life 3rd class Saiyans like Kakarot.

Grabbing up the blanket he stormed out of his room heading to the woman's chambers. Bursting into her room Bulma stirred a little but did not wake up. This only fueled his anger. Vegeta began to yell. "Woman!" his voice only getting louder. Bulma's eyes shot open. Franticly searching her room for the dreadful sound that had woke her. To her right she found Vegeta looming over his eyes glowing with fury.

"Vegeta what the hell!?" Bulma screamed back. "I was sleeping you ass hole. Really what the fuck?" Bulma had sat up eyeing the man before her, it was dark and her eyes were having trouble focusing, but it appeared he was holding something.

"What the fuck is this woman?" Vegeta snarled throwing the blanket at her, crossing his arms as he did so.

"What?" Bulma questioned angrily. She leaned over to the table beside her and flipped on her light. At this point Vegeta could see her upper body, it was clothed in a light cream silk gown that left little to the imagination. His mind began to dash back to the first time he had entered her room to find her in the tub, he could see the faint outline of her nibbles through the thin fabric.

Bulma unraveled the blanket he and thrown at her, she knew what it was just by the feel of it. "It's a blanket, dumb ass." Bulma barked back.

"I can see that Woman! Why does it carry my insignia? Are you mocking me again?" His voice was low but forceful.

"Mocking you? God Vegeta when will you realize I don't care enough to mock you! I thought it would be a nice gesture. Something you might like. Something that could remind you of your people and who you are. I was totally wrong. Remind me never to be nice to you again." Bulma snapped back her eyes still on the throw in front of her, her hand gently caressing the weave as if to pet away the pain. She had really only tried to be nice.

"Nice? I asked for no kind of pity from you Woman!" Vegeta snapped back.

"Pity? Do you think kindness is pity? We'll its not!" Bulma turned her head intending to look Vegeta in the eye, but she was caught. At this moment she realized he was completely naked. Blush filled her face her eyes grew big and her heart began to thud out of embarrassment. She was pleased with what she saw, his body was truly a work of art.

Vegeta just grumbled, when he saw her complexion change. "What is your problem?"

Bulma's eyes darted quickly to his, fearful that he noticed her stare. "Vegeta, maybe next time you'd like to put on pants before you come barging into my room in the middle of the night. People might get the wrong idea." She was still embarrassed but was doing her best to hide it from the man. At this moment it became apparent to Vegeta that he done just as she said barged in naked. He was not ashamed, he had never had issues with his physical appearance before and by the look on the woman's face she didn't either.

He laughed. "Are you enjoying the sight?" He smugly asked noticing her eyes had drifted back down his body. He had never been gawked at before and he liked it. It just proved to himself that he was a superior being.

"What?" Ha-ha I've seen naked men before, it doesn't bother me." Bulma looked away quickly eyeing the blanket again. Face still red.

"I don't believe that weakling counts as a man." Vegeta's voice was different here; a bit condescending but there was something else too. Bulma wanted to rebuttal but had nothing, she had been rendered speechless. She knew she should defend Yamcha but she had no words too. Yamcha had a nice body but Vegeta just put his to shame, and Yamcha couldn't even come close to Vegeta in the manhood department, no human could

Grabbing the blanket she threw it at Vegeta. "Here take this back or at least cover yourself. Have some decency." She barked back.

Vegeta turned to leave realizing he had won the battle he hadn't even intended on having. He draped the blanket over his shoulder not allowing it to hide anything. As he exited the door Bulma called back to him, he quickly stopped in the door way.

"Hey Vegeta! I only got that blanket because I thought you'd like it. I'm sorry if I offended you or something. I didn't mean to. I figured the Prince of the Saiyans needed something from home. If you don't like it just trash it or do whatever you want with it" Bulma's eyes trailed his back as he stood there listening to her words. His shoulders were broad even though he had a slender build. His waist was defined and his butt was firm. The scar from his tail was evident on his body. It looked nothing like his other scars. The countless amounts of scars on his back gave pain to Bulma.

Bulma's eyes still fixated on the door remembering his figure even after he had gone.\

**LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta**** – you cheated you looked didn't you? You hacked my flash drive and looked! LoL J/K good call.**

**Please review and comment and spread the word. Let's get so more readers :D**


	19. Knock Knock

**Thank you for reading. Please Share/Review/Comment/Favorite/Follow**

**8888**

Nearly a month and a half had passed since Bulma had been rudely awakened by a naked Vegeta. Their relationship didn't change really from that event, only that Bulma couldn't stop thinking about what she saw. Anytime Vegeta got close to her she blushed. Every couple of days Bulma would enter Vegeta's room to change out his flowers. Often she'd find the flowers untouched, the room untouched, but she felt better knowing at least there was something in the room that made it feel lived in. On a rainy afternoon Bulma entered his room to find his throw blanket lying across the bed, clearly having been used. Most often it would be neatly draped on the food of the bed, much like the way she originally left it. She was happy to see he had kept it and not just kept it but was using it.

She and Yamcha had made up a week or so earlier, at least he was coming around a couple of times a week now. Most of the time together was spent sitting in Bulma's lab with her. She was constantly busy fixing, repairing, upgrading, and building new training bots for Vegeta.

"Bulma, why do you care so much about this stupid stuff?" Yamcha asked bored as he fumbled around with a small piece of metal he had found lying upon Bulma's desk.

"Stupid stuff? I'd have you know this is my work you are talking about, it takes an advanced brain to build and maintain these things." She huffed back, eyes still fixed on the robot she was working on.

"Yeah well it only takes a Monkey to break them." Yamcha sarcastically spat out. Bulma's eyes just rose slightly to look at Yamcha. Not too impressed with his rebuttal.

"Monkey huh? Well this Monkey can still kill you, Weakling." Vegeta butted in. He had just walked in, just in time to hear Yamcha's remark.

Yamcha jumped up from his chair preparing to fight. Fear ran though him, even now he hated Vegeta. He hated him for so many reasons, Vegeta was part of his death, Vegeta treated Bulma poorly, Vegeta kept Bulma from him, and he always feared him; just knowing he could kill him or someone he loved with just a flick of his finger. Bulma pulled her goggles off her eyes and sat up. "Calm down Yamcha, he's not going to kill you. He's just being a jerk." Her eyes turned to Vegeta. "What do you want now? These robots aren't done yet."

"I've not come for those weak things." He tossed five more bots at Bulma's feet. "Woman, you really need to create higher quality goods. I expect more from you than this shit." Vegeta barked at her as he turned to leave.

"Really Vegeta?" Bulma questioned with a slight hint of pleasure, her words came out shy and demure. Bulma stood quickly as she began to chase after the Prince of Jerkdom. "Damn it! By the way jerk face my name is Bulma! It would be nice if you started using it." Bulma yelled down the hall at the man who was long gone. His words replayed in her head for a moment though. 'I expect more from you…' this was like a complement in Vegeta language, she smiled softly to herself. Turning, with a glimmer in her eye, she found herself face to face with Yamcha.

"Bulma, why do you put up with his crap?" Yamcha questioned. "He treats you like a slave, and really what do you get out of it?" Yamcha noticed the faint smile on her face.

"What do I get out of it? Something to do. Really. I feel useful to him. Everyone is off training to beat the androids and what can I do? Nothing, nothing but build things. He just happens to be the only one asking me to help. To you and everyone else I'm just a pretty face to look at. To him I have some purpose. And talk about putting up with crap, you have no right. How many times have I found you out with another woman? Hmm? Yet still here you are." Bulma slide the goggles back down her face as she dug back into her work. At this point she was beginning to get angry. Not only did Vegeta give her 5 more things to work on but Yamcha was being so high and mighty.

Yamcha sat there for a moment replaying her words. She was right, no one ever asked her to do anything for them. She found dragon balls and that's it, she was just the pretty face to the group. Even now it was so easy to find the dragon balls it wasn't even a task any more. The group dynamic had changed greatly after the last World martial Arts Torment, everything changed. She was right about him too. She'd find him out with others girls, only after she had given him the cold shoulder normally.

"I still don't see how you can live with that guy. He's nothing but a pain. He threatens you near constantly and what do you do. You give in." Yamcha shook his head "Hey Bulma let's go out. You and me, tonight, now. Just drop everything and let's go. Like we use too" Yamcha's face was full of hope that only got crushed.

"Sorry Yamcha I've got to finish this, then get dinner ready. Mom's out tonight so it's on me to feed the royal pain." Bulma's eyes never lifted from her work. Time seemed to have stood still when she spoke again. "Yamcha what kind of material do you think can withstand a blast like what Vegeta produces? I mean you've been hit before, what could hold up? Do you think Saiyan armor could be replicated to cover the bots?" Bulma got no reply, lifting her head she found she was alone, Yamcha had long gone.

That night at dinner it was just Bulma and Vegeta, they were silent, as they often were. Vegeta was a man of few words and the words he did speak generally where important unless he was threatening someone then it was just jibber-jabber. Bulma sat there a moment just eyeing the man. Vegeta lifted his head, his eyes met hers. "What is it Woman?" He asked in between bites. He had felt her eyes upon him for a while now, and it had started getting quite uncomfortable. Vegeta wasn't use to being eyed so intently.

"Vegeta. Why did you choose to stay here? I know you wanted to stay until Goku got back, but now…what keeps you here?" She paused for a moment Vegeta's eyes still locked on hers. "I don't mind that you stayed. I actually am happy you did." Bulma didn't blush, her eyes only stayed focused on him. For some reason she couldn't take them off of him. She was fascinated by his cuts and the small droplets of blood that had dried on his olive skin or maybe it was all his hidden secrets.

"Happy? Pah! Foolish Woman." He bit into his meal one more time. "I stayed because you offered me the same tool Kakarot used to become a Super Saiyan. These machines allow me to take my training to another level." Vegeta then looked back at his now empty plate. Before he could demand more Bulma was beside him with a fresh mountain of food.

"Here you go." She slid the plate in front of him; she then sat on the table just to his right, her back to him. "You know Vegeta, being happy isn't a weakness. I think it's an advantage. I mean look at Goku, he's so happy almost too happy really. I believe happiness gives you something to fight for you know? It makes life worth it. Besides you can't change the fact that I'm still happy you stayed." Bulma had found herself gazing to the ceiling. She could feel the warmth of his body radiating from him. It felt nice. Goku had the same affect, something about this calmed her, and she felt safe.

"Why?" Vegeta asked gruffly under his breath. Bulma turned to look back at him. His eyes glaring up at her.

"Why?" Turning her gaze to the floor, Bulma thought for a moment not sure if she should tell him the truth. But lies really got no one anywhere. Even if she lied Bulma was sure Vegeta would see through her. "Because…I can sleep with you here." She looked down at his hands then back at his face, and those dark eyes, in hopes to get some expression or reaction from the man. She got nothing.

"When you aren't here, I have nightmares. I don't feel safe." She turned her body now where her feet hung off the side of the table that Vegeta sat at. "Truthfully. I like watching you work out at night. It calms me, it allows me to sleep." She wasn't sure why she told him that but, it just seemed right.

"Safe? HA! You are no safer with me than you are with any other monster." He barked back, scrunching his face at her now closer body. "Woman I am trying to eat! Leave me."

Bulma stood. "Fine! All I was trying to do is make friendly conversation and what not. But no Mr. Jerk Face had to go be and damn jerk. Surprise surprise! You make me so mad sometimes Vegeta." Bulma walked behind him and stood there, leaning in close to his ear she whispered. "You are no Monster." As she quickly kissed his left cheek. Vegeta's eyes grew wide as the heat from her lips and breath lingered on his skin.

"Woman I suggest you quit doing that!" Vegeta yelled rubbing her lipstick from his face. He turned to confront her but she was already walking away. Her green form fitting dress swayed as she moved, showing off each of her curves.

"Why? Cause you might kill me, you big mean monster?" Bulma's voice was sarcastic and low, using the 'bad school girl' voice.

Before she knew it she found herself pined to the door frame. Vegeta's left hand on her throat, his thumb pushing her chin up, his right hand on her waist holding her still. His grip wasn't painful or scary, but she was powerless. His eyes burned, burned with something deep that she couldn't even comprehend. Vegeta was only centimeters from her lips. He loosened his grip just enough as he ran his thumb over her lips forcefully.

"Don't tempt me Woman. You will regret it." It took every fiber in his being to behave; he had vowed to no let that woman affect him again. And with that he was gone.

Bulma stood, back still to the frame, the only thing giving her balance. Her heart pounded in her chest as her legs gave out from under her, she slid to the floor. Her body still burned from where his hands were, she could still feel him. She instinctively licked her lips, rubbing her top teeth across her bottom lip. She then lifted her index finger and ran it over her lips, as he had. "I thought he was going to kiss me." A small bit of disappointment ran through her.

**88888**

**Thank you all again for reviewing and commenting. Please keep doing so :D Let me know what you think. ^_^**


	20. My Prince

**Comment/Share/Review/Follow/Favorite**

**88888**

Bulma rolled over to look at the door. Really someone was knocking at 3am, she knew it couldn't be Vegeta; he would have just barged in. She was sure he had gone to bed at midnight; he liked to keep on a tight schedule. Bulma lazily stood up dragging her feet to the door, as another knock eked into her room. The blue hair lady yawned as she opened the door.

The hall way was dark and so was her room, so it was hard to make out who was in her door way, whoever it was come bearing gifts. She could see the shape of a man holding a roundish object under his arm.

"You asked for the armor." His voice was familiar yet softer than normal. He extended his arm displaying the worn armor to the young woman. Bulma smiled.

"Thank you Vegeta. I'll get right on this tomorrow morning. Ok?" She said softly as she took the armor from him. She turned to sit it upon her desk, leaving her door open. As she turned back around the figure stood there; in the same position she had left him in, not having taken a single step one way or another. Bulma's heart began to race. Maybe he was 'knocking' like she told him too. There was only one way to find out. "You can come in Vegeta." Bulma said sweetly sitting herself softly on her bed. She was so tired but she wasn't about to send the Prince away.

Vegeta took a step into the room, shutting the door behind him. "Bulma." He said quietly. Bulma took a deep breath not sure if she had stopped breathing or not. She held out her hands to welcome him into her arms but he did not take them. He just stood there looking at her then he turned making his way back to the door.

Bulma called after him as she leaped from her bed crashing into his bare back, wrapping her arms tightly around him. "Please don't leave." She tightened her grip hopping he wouldn't push her away again.

"I shouldn't have come." He whispered softly.

"Why not?" Bulma questioned gently. "I want you here."

"Why?" Vegeta's voice was deep and unsure.

Bulma had no answer but to kiss his shoulders. What was she supposes to say, that she thought she was in love with him, that all she's craved was his body, and his scent was intoxicating. None of this would get her what she wanted from him; at least she didn't believe so.

As she kissed his scar filled shoulders her hands traced his chest and abs. Vegeta turned to face her. Lifting her head with his strong hands, he kissed her gently. Bulma licked his lips imploring to taste him. Vegeta's tongue slipped into her mouth as they wrestled with moist lips. Vegeta's hands maneuvered up her thighs into her silk night gown. She had found her hands tangled in his thick hair as she moaned at his touch. Bulma pulled in closer so her cold nipples could rest upon his warm chest, she wiggled her torso to make sure he felt them. And he did.

In one unfaltering swoop her gown was on the floor, ripped in half. Bulma gasp in surprise. Bulma had no clothing to remove off of him except his pair of boxer briefs, which she made quick work of. His hard member held fast in the air as Vegeta lifted Bulma's right leg, she instinctively wrapped it around his waist. He did not penetrate her, he merely rubbed, feeling her wet folds envelop him as he glided across.

Vegeta was being quite genital, a far cry from the devilish man he was the first time. Bulma moaned again at his touch. His right hand had found its way to her breast, as he tugged and pulled her nipple she bit into his lip. This little twinge of pain was enough to flip his switch. The next thing Bulma knew she was flat on her back on her bed. Vegeta loomed over her, standing, looking down at her naked body.

"Vegeta?" Bulma questioned quietly, a shiver of excited fear ran through her. Bulma propped herself up to get a better look at the man who was now standing in between her legs. As she did, she met face to tip with his hard dick. He scowled down at her as he grabbed her jaw.

"Open." He demanded in a deep voice, she obeyed. As she did he trust his member into her mouth. Bulma began to suck, gagging every now and again. She released her weight from her left arm as it met his shaft. She stroked and sucked in unison, as Vegeta rested his hand on her head coaxing her with a genital push. He stopped and pulling from her mouth, he lifted her legs as he lowered himself to the ground. Kneeling she rested her knees on his shoulders as he began to play in her folds with his fingers. First his index finger traveled up and down the length of her Brazilian womanhood then he quickly added his middle finger to the mix. Bulma moaned, shifting her hips as he touched her. Her left hand found his arm that he rested upon as her right dug deep into his thick locks. "Vegeta." She said softly as he looked up at her an evil smirk on his face. She didn't know what to expect with that expression until she screamed out in momentary pain. He had thrush his two playing fingers deep into her. Vegeta's thumb traveled to her clit as he began circling.

"What do you want Woman?" He asked deeply. Bulma rocked her hips back and forth on his fingers.

"Make me cum." She spoke broken words as he pumped inside of her. She was wet and he liked it, as he removed his fingers and licked them, removing all of her juices from them.

"What do I get?" he asked devilishly.

"Anything. Anything you want." She begged, her body already longing for his fingers again.

"Say my name, say my name Woman." He cooed.

Bulma nodded as she spoke. "Vegeta…please god Vegeta make me cum." He plunged his fingers deep inside of her as she screamed his name. "VEGETA!" He lowered his mouth tasting her wetness; he had replaced his thumb with his hard wet tongue, as he made laps on her clit. Bulma began to shack as her walls clasped down upon his fingers, even tighter than she'd ever imaged, she curled her toes as she screamed out his name. "Vegeta… prince…Ve..ge..taaa." All the while he kept pumping inside of her making sure she had nothing left to give. When he was satisfied that she had fully completed her release he licked up the extra wetness. Bulma panted trying to catch her breath.

"On your knees." He barked his orders; Bulma wearily did as he commanded her legs shaking. She lowered her mouth onto him, slowly making her way down his hard shaft, both of her hands in aid to his release. She didn't take but a couple of strokes until he wrenched himself free, exploding onto her face and bare breasts. He called out her name as he covered her in his sticky sweet seed.

Vegeta collapsed onto the bed, once again. Not before taking a long hard look at the mess she was in, smirking to himself. Bulma grabbed a towel from the rack and quickly removed the evidence; she too collapses onto her bed, towel still in hand.

The next morning Vegeta found himself in an unfamiliar bed with a very familiar woman. His arms wrapped tightly around her small frame as she snuggled deeper into his chest.

**88888**

**I hope you all are enjoying yourselves. Please keep reading (and then reading again once you finish)**

**Comment-Share-Review-Follow-Favorite**


	21. The Stars are Calling

**Didn't update yesterday, sorry – just couldn't get the story right in my mind. But I think I've got it today. :D Please comment I secretly live for them.**

**Enjoy.**

Vegeta stood slowly, pulling his arms away from the woman wrapped in them. She moaned a little stretching out a hand to grasp back at the warmth that had left her. Vegeta watched her as she felt the bed beside her only to open her eyes groggily. "Don't go." She mumbled still half asleep. Vegeta turned and proceeded to the door. Glancing over his shoulder, he noticed her row of pictures again, there in the very front stood a matching frame, the picture of her and he at her birthday party, all the pictures of Yamcha were gone.

"Why?" he asked sweetly, but Bulma was already a sleep again. Glancing at the door he felt a twang of pain in his heart but gave a soft little smile to it. Heading for his room to prepare for the day his mind ran wild. At this point Vegeta had determined he wasn't poisoned, at least not by any external drug; he enjoyed her company, even when he wasn't getting pleased. He wanted nothing else but to hold her again, the way she felt in his arms was exhilarating. She was so weak but rather than fear and cower in his presence, she acknowledged her weakness and his strength and praised him for it.

No one had ever praised him before and sincerely meant it. Nappa and Raditz only praised him because it was their duty. Here was a woman who praised him for his strength because she wanted too. Everything she ever did for him was true. She at no point truly tried to cause him harm. Yes, they argued, a lot, but he knew she only joined in with insults after he had instigated them. At no point did she ever belittle him without cause, even when she did; he took little notice to her words. He could feel she had no deep meaning to them.

Entering his ship he felt a surge of energy. This had happened the first night too. His tension was gone, his stress was alleviated, and his mind and body were free to roam the battles of will. The next few hours he played with these thoughts as he counted his reps. Has the woman been the cause of his new found ambition? Maybe she was the clue to his change, Kakarot had a woman and he clearly became the legend. Vegeta coiled his thoughts around the idea. He had never considered taking a mate before, no one was ever worthy, but now the thought kept coming. He began to quiver with this new feeling. He had never felt like this before, and it scared him. Hate and power were all he had ever known, but here on the mud ball, this woman was dragging out something deeper in him. He didn't like it.

Bulma woke up with the sun shining in her eye. At this point she realized he was alone. For a moment she wasn't sure if she had dreamt the whole thing up, but as she stood and found her dress in pieces and a suit of armor resting by the door she knew. He had come to her that night. Smiling softly to herself she prepared for the day not entirely sure what the future held for her now. If Vegeta was willing to come to her then there must have been something for him in it. But what?

Sauntering down the stairs in a light blue dress and red pumps Bulma found her mother cheerily preparing breakfast. "Mom let me do that." Bulma said smiling taking the spoon from her mother.

"Oh but Dear this is for Vegeta, there is so much to do." Bunny smiled trying to grab the spoon back from her daughter.

"Hey don't worry. I got this. You go sit and eat or go ahead and bring Daddy his breakfast. No need to keep him waiting just for Vegeta." Bulma said smiling.

"How are things between you two?" Bunny asked as she gathered the breakfast.

"Well, good I guess. I'm not sure." Bulma looked at the oatmeal in front of her with a frown.

"I don't hear the two of you yelling as much, so that's a good thing right?" Bunny said hopping out of the room.

Bulma sighed. What was going on between them? She enjoyed their two meetings but was there really more to it? Could she really see herself with Vegeta? Bulma readied a few bowls, loading them full of oatmeal. As she sat the bowls on the table Vegeta came strolling in. "Good morning!" Bulma smiled from ear to ear. Vegeta just grunted.

"I believe you agreed to work on the armor first thing this morning." Vegeta snorted.

"I never agreed to any such thing." Bulma spat out.

"In your lab yesterday, you did." Vegeta stuffed another mouthful of oatmeal.

Bulma thought back, she did say she'd do it first thing, but he had never agreed all he did was leave. "Well, it was either food or armor. I figured you wanted food first." Bulma shook her head as she dug into her own meal.

"I expect the robots will be ready for tomorrow mornings training." Vegeta demanded.

"Um I don't think so. You got the three I fixed, that's it. I have no idea how long it will take to synthesize your armor. SO! Until that is done you won't be getting anything from me." Bulma looked at the man who seemed to be paying her little attention. Before she could put another spoonful into mouth her jaw was in his hand.

Bulma's eyes grew big at the lack of mobility she had. "I expect much more from you Woman." His eyes never left hers as he spoke, until their gaze was broken with a deep forceful kiss on her lips. With that Vegeta was gone. Bulma just sat there eyes wide, lips burning.

Bulma took a deep breath, "well that answered that, I guess I'm his 'friend with benefits' now." Bulma laughed a bit at herself. She always seems to get into strange situations and now she was the concubine of a Saiyan prince, there were worse things. A little squeal of excitement ran from her lips.

Bulma found herself in her lab busily loosing track of time. The armor was very hard to figure out. Here was something very durable, and with a very un-giving skin when hit hard, then at the same time a small amount of pressure could stretch and mold it to fix any size. It was like a Non-Newtonian Fluid. Bulma took a small sample of the armor and looked at it. "What are you made of? Damn." Frustrated she threw the shard to the ground and watched it bounce. She had twenty test running and it would take nearly 12 more hours before the first one was finished, stretching she looked at the clock, it was nearly 1am. She had missed lunch and dinner; she didn't even know it was night. Yawning she gathered her things and headed out the door. It was cold and very dark. The GR wasn't running and the stars were out shinning brilliantly in the sky. Bulma stood gazing out onto the great universe. "What is it like out there?" Bulma asked quietly to the sky.

"Dark and cold. Much like tonight." A deep husky voice said to her side. Whipping around Bulma found Vegeta standing with his back resting on the lab building arms crossed and a foot resting on the wall. "You've been out there before, you should know."

"VEGETA!" Bulma screamed. "Don't just lurk in corners in the middle of the night you jerk, you scared me to death. Vegeta just laughed. Bulma walked over to the man as she leaned on the wall beside him, not quite touching. "I've been up there, but…I've. I've never lived out there. I never spent extended periods of time just floating. What's it like?" Bulma glanced over at the man who had begun looking at the stars.

"Dark and cold. I already told you." His eyes never shifting.

"Well yes…but there must be more to it. You've seen so many worlds. Have you ever been to planets near that star? What were they like?" Bulma pointed to a dual light flickering to the right of them.

Vegeta just shrugged. "Maybe. I don't know the names of these stars on this world. It's hard to get my barring. But yes…I probably did."

Bulma leaned in closer, it was cold and she wanted his warmth. "Tell me about it, what are they like?"

"Gone. Frieza destroyed 3 of the main planets, the other ones? I'm sure we purged. Like every other planet, slaughtered." Vegeta looked to the woman to his right who was hanging on his every word; her arm had somehow found its way between his. She had wrapped herself around him without his notice, and deep down he didn't mind. Bulma rested her head on his shoulder.

"Do you missing being in space?" Bulma looked up at the man as she felt eyes on her.

"Yes." Vegeta just stood there looking at her blue orbs. "There was a total freedom floating alone in a Saiyan pod that nothing ever can compare to."

Bulma looked to the ground. He had just confessed that he wasn't happy, that he wanted to leave and had no intention of staying. "So why do you stay?" Bulma asked softly

"Do you want me gone?" He briskly asked.

Bulma's eyes shot up to his, fear in her face. "NO!" She screamed. "I want you to stay. I don't want to think of you leaving."

"Because of the Androids?" His scowl thickened.

"No." Bulma began to shake.

"Why?" He asked frankly

"I like you here, I feel safe. I…It makes me happy to see you." Bulma blushed.

"To see me? What foolishness is that?" Vegeta still had trouble to understanding this humans feeling. He understood feelings and had seen countless emotions in his life; however he only experienced a few of them, caring was not one of them.

"I don't think it's foolish to just be happy because someone lives." Bulma looked back at the stars, fearful of his eyes.

"That is foolish Woman. I am a monster; my existence should not be pleasing." Vegeta looked down at her watching her gaze at the stars.

Bulma sharply turned eyes burning. "STOP! You are not a monster. Why do you constantly think you are?"

"I have done far more than you can ever imagine." With his words he pulled away from Bulma heading toward the GR.

Bulma watched his figure fading in to the darkness. "I started work on the armor today. It's going to take a while to figure it out, but I'll do it for you Vegeta." Her voice got quiet; his body was gone in the darkness. "I wouldn't do this for anyone else, especially not a monster." Bulma figured he was far too gone to hear her words, but he had heard everything.

**No lemon, but there can't be lemon in ALL of them ;p I hope you all are enjoying still. Please comment, review, and share.**

**Thanks~**


	22. Snowly Night

**I have to tell you my updates will be a bit fewer (maybe) this next week or so. I'll be fostering a puppy…so I'll be spending a lot of my free time with him. :D I'll do my best though.**

**I hope you enjoy this one**

Vegeta stood sweat dripping from his body. His wounds had healed, for the most part. His ribs still ached when he pushed himself just a bit too far; his body had become so much stronger from his accident. It made him almost want to kill himself every week just to feel the surge of power, but the pain wasn't worth it. There was the chance he would kill himself and all his efforts would be in vain. There was also something deeper inside of him, he blamed it on not wanting to hear the woman nag so much, but that wasn't truly it.

Vegeta breathed deep taking in the feeling of the lower gravity as the GR turned off. It was time for sleep. As he stepped outside a cold wind blew. It was winter on Earth, but Vegeta did not shiver. The cold air felt good upon his hot flesh. Single white specks fail from the sky. Vegeta had seen snow before, this wasn't uncommon, but something about this snow felt different to him, maybe it was because he could truly enjoy the pureness of the white snow again, without it being stained red with blood.

Jumping from the ground to his terrace he glanced over at Bulma's veranda, her light was still on, which was very unusual. Curiosity got the better of him, Vegeta found himself floating down upon the balcony. Peering inside he found Bulma in a slinky green nightdress with a large fluffy robe over it, she sat on her bed, papers all about in front of her. Her hair was up in a messy bun with pens and pencils stuff in it.

Vegeta watched her for a moment; he enjoyed the way she looked when she worked. Something about the way her mind toiled, the expressions she made, the total determination that prevented the world around her from seeping in, all of it he liked, that was a Saiyan woman. Vegeta hadn't been to her in nearly 2 months and he was beginning to feel that all too common pain of loneliness again. He'd always been lonely, up until Earth. Here he had learned what it was like to feel something more, to feel lonely now was foreign to him now.

Sliding the balcony door open a gust of wind escorted him inside. The wind blew Bulma's hard work about the room. "What the hell!?" Bulma screamed as her head darted to the left. There she found Vegeta, shirtless and expressionless. Vegeta was silent, so his presence wouldn't have been known if not for the wind. "What the hell Vegeta? All my work is ruined now. I didn't number the pages. It's going to take me days to organize all these!" Bulma shouted as she began picking up the 1,000 papers in her room. "You could help you know, Jerk!"

Vegeta just watched her, she wasn't mad that he had entered just that the wind had taken hold of her stuff. "Leave them." Vegeta demanded as he watched the woman darting around the room.

Bulma stopped in her footsteps and glared at the prince. "Leave them? Oh I don't think so. Do you have a clue as to what these are?" Bulma snapped grabbing a handful and thrusting it in Vegeta's face. "Do you see these? They are the documents I need to make your stupid armor!"

This intrigued Vegeta as he grasped the papers from the small woman's' hand. Studying them, he couldn't really make heads or tails of what they said. He could read them, but the terms meant nothing to him.

"Well, are you going to help me clean this up?" Bulma demanded.

"No." Vegeta stated calmly.

"NO! God Vegeta you are a real jerk you know. Here you make a mess and expect me to clean it up for you."

"It's your work. Not mine." Vegeta smirked.

"MY work? My work for you, you Ass!" Bulma screamed as she snatched the papers from Vegeta. "What are you doing here any ways?"

Vegeta looked at her blankly, what was he doing there? Bulma looked at the man as her eyes began to focus just behind him. She watched the snow falling. The ground was already covered with a thin layer of white. "Is it snowing?" Bulma asked flopping her papers on her desk. "Oh my god Vegeta it's snowing." Bulma smiled, rushing to the balcony window, fingers pressed to the glass. "Isn't the snow beautiful Vegeta? It hasn't snowed all year." Her anger had dissipated thanks to the light fluffy flakes. Vegeta just gazed at her, not saying a word.

"I've always liked the snow. As a child I'd get all bundled up and play for hours out there. I'd make snowmen, and snow angels, and snow cream." Bulma laughed. "That's a lot of snow, huh?" She turned to look at Vegeta his eyes focused only on the far distant horizon gleaming with snow.

"I hate the snow." Vegeta said coldly. "It stains so easily."

Bulma just watched his face change from 'far off' to 'anger and pain'. "Bad memories?" She asked sweetly. Vegeta only nodded. "You can tell me Vegeta." Bulma slipped her hand upon his lower arm. Vegeta turned his head quickly to the feeling of her hand, he still wasn't use to being touched by someone else. Eyes glaring. "I won't leave. I promise." Bulma finished her words with a kiss on his lips.

Vegeta turned his head to the dark night sky. "The first time I saw snow I was 13. I'd been with Frieza for a while by then. I had proven myself a 'Valiantly Violent Monkey' as he put it." Vegeta growled to the thought. "It was a planet nothing like Earth. It was all cold and white, but beautiful. There was no color. We had to purge the planet, like always." Vegeta recoiled into his memory, reliving the past.

The three Saiyans landed forcefully upon the white ground. The read outs came flooding in. Negative 2, ice and snow forecast for the next 7 years, life forms 1 mile to the East, air breathable. The first ship to open was Nappa, he would have been the head of security had Planet Vegeta not blown up. He scoured the waist land of white, nothing too menacing appeared on his scouter. Nodding the other two pods opened up, Vegeta and Raditz emerged from their long slumbering wait. The men stretched out their stiff muscles, and felt the cool breeze upon their flesh.

"Let's get out of here. I don't care for this cold." Raditz whined.

"We have a job to do. Let's just get it over with." Nappa commented back as the two men began walking toward the city. Vegeta lingered back. His arms out stretched his head thrown back and his eyes wide open, flinching slightly as the flakes hit his face, with a small smile. "Prince Vegeta?" Nappa barked.

"What a wonderful sight. What is this stuff?" the young Vegeta questioned. "I've never seen such a pure and simple thing."

"Snow. It is a form of frozen water. Water itself has many forms. You know this" Nappa answered back "Come Prince; we do have a job to do."

"We are in no rush guys. Frieza said we had three days. Let's enjoy this break." Raditz laughed.

"No, we must fulfill this purge as soon as we can. The sooner the better in my book." Nappa barked back.

The three men continued their trek through the snow. They could have flown, but something about the sound of the snow underfoot made Vegeta want to walk, thus his two supporters did the same, with great protest.

"There it is. Nabuu." Raditz whispered. Out before them stood a glistening city made of crystal ice, there was no color to it, but it shined beautifully in the light of the dim sun. "Too bad we have to destroy such a place." Raditz mumbled. He always had a fascination with fine buildings. The men advanced on the city. The city was covered by a large dome; it prevented the snow from coving the streets. The city was a white metropolis. Countless individuals walking past as if the world outside weren't a frozen waste land. Yet, even within the warm dome there was still no color. Everything was pale. The people, the clothing, the food. No color. Without hesitation they began destroying the streets making sport of their killings.

They took turns shooting fling individuals, counting out the score as they went. It took no time to demolish the people and the city. A few had escaped, but that was part of the game. Each fled in different directions, so the men spilt up. "Bring back your count and their heads!" Raditz laughed jumping to the sky to chase down a few of the people. Nappa and Vegeta nodded as they too took off in the sky, and areal hunt.

Vegeta had found a family, a woman, a man, and a small child about the age of 8 months. The young Vegeta stalked them, honing his hunting skills. Listening, waiting, and watching. He toyed with them like a cat with a mouse. Chasing them one way then another, until finally he was fed up with the game and went to act. The father stood bravely to protect his family, the mother shielded their son with her own body, but that didn't matter, Vegeta let out a blast taking all three of them out at once. He had no remorse for these people. Vegeta had learned quickly that you distance yourself from your prey. They are nothing and you are everything. They do not matter only you do.

The blast was white upon the white within the white world. Yet, as Vegeta stood and laughed at his conquest the blood began to spill. Something about this pure white world became tainted by the redness of their blood, it haunted him. The world was no longer pure like he had thought it to be. It was just as nasty as everything else. He had ruined the only thing that he ever saw as pure. He ruined it with blood.

Vegeta snapped from his memory, shaking the thoughts from his head he found Bulma still resting her hand on his arm looking up at him with something. It wasn't pity, it wasn't mournful, it was thinking. Bulma had to admit, her childhood was vastly different from the man's she now touched. She was a child and got to enjoy it; he was forced to be a slave and had no joy in his life. She knew he had killed, he had murdered before, however he was no killer no murderer. He was a Prince without a Kingdom.

Bulma grabbed his hand realizing he was still in a small trance, but no longer looming over his past. She pulled him through the opened balcony door out into the cold snow. This sent shivers down her spine, Vegeta was unaffected. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as she whispered softly. "Let's make a good memory." She began kissing his lips, with passion filled hot kisses.

**So how was it? Like my ending so far ^_~ what will the next chapter hold…?**

**Comment Review Share **

**Remember – I secretly live for comments/reviews **


	23. White Snow

**I know it's sad he had bad memories of snow. :_: But maybe in this chapter he'll find a reason to like it. ^_~  
3**

The snow fell upon their faces as Bulma held Vegeta's hands. Vegeta hadn't fought her; he was just there, to do as she asked of him. She looked up at the sky, he only looked at her. He needed no new memories; he hated snow, just one of the many things he hated. He hated it because it was so pure but so easily tainted. He himself felt like the snow.

"Bulma…I." Vegeta started but was quickly cut off by Bulma's finger on his lips.

"Shhh, just listen." Bulma pulled in closer to Vegeta, the cold was getting to her. "Listen to it falling on the ground. How soft it is." Bulma rested her head on his chest, her arms tucked in between their bodies. Vegeta willingly wrapped his arms around her cold shoulders as he stood and listened to the snow. Bulma listened to his heart.

They stood for a while. Vegeta tried desperately to enjoy the moment, and it was working, he was enjoying her. Bulma looked up at his face, his eyes closed face turned to the sky. "Take me somewhere." Bulma asked softly.

"Where?" he asked kindly not moving.

"Over there, on the tower that overlooks the city." With her last words her feet lifted off the ground as Vegeta scooped her up in his arms. He thought little of his actions just he knew she wanted this, so he did it. Bulma had wrapped her arms tight around his neck, as she placed a sweet kiss on his cheek. For just a moment she believed she saw a smile. A true happily content smile.

Within moments they landed upon the tower. The city was a sleep, in their deep winter's night hibernation. The street lamps illuminated the city with a yellow glow. Bulma took in the site of the city. It was truly beautiful. She turned to Vegeta who had an uneasy expression. "What is it?" Bulma questioned.

"I hate the snow." Vegeta whispered, his memories becoming filled with the red snow.

"You hate everything." Bulma laughed. "That is why we are here, so we can make new memories, which you don't hate." She walked over to the prince, sliding her hands up his chest and around his shoulders. She leaned in and kissed him passionately, her hands running up to his hair. Vegeta pulled her body close to his, she was shivering, he powered up slightly. His energy engulfed the two of them, his warm inner glow. Bulma pulled way slightly just to look deep into his eyes; reassuring him she quiet enjoyed this new feeling.

Vegeta's hand began pulling pens and pencils from Bulma's hair as her thick tendrils came tumbling down into his palm. He rubbed the soft strands through his fingers, taking in a deep whiff of her scent. Vegeta's lips began to trail down her neck on to her slightly exposed shoulder. Bulma quickly removed her furry robe. She feared the sharp sting of the cold, but was pleased to find that there was no cold just warmth, thanks to him.

Vegeta took the exposed skin as a welcome sign and began kissing her bare shoulders, the snow melting just before it landed on either of them, due to his warm glow. Bulma had her head up and arched to give better access to her sensitive flesh. She pawed at his hair as she let out sweet moans of joy. The hands of the prince found their way to her soft warm breast. He kneaded them through her thin nightgown. As he did her nipples became erect, along with something else. Vegeta grunted as he felt the tightening in his pants. Bulma had learned quickly what this meant. Her right hand rushed to his hard member, to welcome him. She grasped it through his tight shorts, stroking up and down as her left hand held onto his hair.

Vegeta slid her night dress down off her body, it landed softly onto the cold surface of the tower, no snow lay beneath their feet. With the falling of her dress the Prince found himself trailing her soft curves with his mouth. Kissing and licking his way down to her bare nipple, while his left hand raced its way down her smooth backside around to her sensitive nub. His tongue and forefinger played games in unison to her. Bulma moaned out loud at his touch. Her hand had found its way down the top of his shorts as she began to stroke and pull on his throbbing crotch. Bulma pulled away from his touch just long enough to strip him of his shorts and to lay a hot kiss upon his lips.

Their bodies came together, no gap in between their bodies, skin only on skin. Vegeta could feel her perky nipples brushing upon his firm chest as Bulma felt his hard cock resting on her thigh. Their lips locked in a wet embrace. Their tongue going in and out of each other's mouths as their hands grabbed at one another's backs. Bulma pulled away, eyes locked on Vegeta's dark orbs. She held an expression of longing, of needing, of something Vegeta wasn't quite sure. She was asking him something with her sapphire eyes, and it scared him.

Bulma could see Vegeta's hesitation, maybe he had no clue as to what she was asking, so she showed him. Bulma slid her hand down his hard body and took hold of his throbbing member, she stepped her legs apart just enough to fit him between her. He wasn't inside, but he was playing little games with her folds. Bulma leaned in and whispered into his ear. Vegeta could feel her hot breath as she spoke, and it gave him chills. "Please Vegeta, I want this from you. I want all that comes with this, with only you." She spoke from the heart, even though she'd never thought about what her words meant they just came flowing out. Vegeta was stunned. He only hesitated for a moment while his eyes searched her body, her feelings. Bulma only smiled a sweet pure smile, which gave Vegeta the confidence he needed.

To a Saiyan Prince like he, one does not indulge in self pleasure often, one does not mate without a reason. Saiyan's didn't just do anything, they had their motives.

Vegeta's expression changed from frightened little boy to a devil, as he pushed Bulma up on to the wall behind her, her arms wrapped around his neck. He took his member into his hand and began to play, toying with his new catch. Without warning he thrust himself inside of her, causing Bulma to scream out, her voice echoing off the buildings surrounding them. The snow did nothing as a buffer.

His girth was much larger than she had ever dreamed, Vegeta stood unmoving for a moment as he gathered the sensation of being inside a woman, his woman. He began to pump, in and out. Bulma screamed at ever plunge inward. Her hands clawed at his shoulders trying to grab hold of something tangible. She hurt, but the pain soon faded as her body became one with his. She relaxed, her hands found themselves back in his thick raven hair. Pleasure began to take hold.

Vegeta's right hand found her breast, kneading as she squirmed in his arms. His left held up her bottom, giving him better access. Bulma wrapped her legs around his waist, doing everything she could to stay as close to him as she could. The prince sent out low grunts as he pulled from inside of her, just to propel back in. Their voices became one, moaning pleasure with grunting satisfaction.

Bulma looked Vegeta in the eye as she began to climax, he could feel her walls tighten all around him, she was already unbearably tight. Her lips plowed into his as her fingernails dug into his back, her body arching, she rocked her head slightly to stop their kiss just as she called out his name. "Vegeta!" He fought himself fighting, holding off just until she finished. Her body loosened its eternal hold upon him, as he pulled out covering the beautiful woman's body and the snow with his seed, the snow stained white.

The two collapse onto the ground, their bodies shaking in unison as they tried to catch their breath. Bulma kissed his jaw line. "Vegeta…I…" she stopped herself. She was already positioned upon his body, legs startling his. Bulma hugged his head, laying her face into his hair, as he rested his face upon her heaving breast. They sat there recovering from their fight with passion.

"Why don't we head back, My Prince." She kissed his lips softly.

**Shorter chapter but I hope you guys got what you've been waiting for out of this. One year form Goku's return is almost up. Please keep commenting, reviewing, and well just making me feel like my story is worth reading.**


	24. Greatest Weakness

**I hope you are enjoying 'Sweet Dreams' I know I am. :D**

**Thank you all for your reviews and comments I really enjoy reading them.**

**8888**

Something had changed in their relationship, something primal. During the waking hours their relationship hadn't changed. They still meet at breakfast, talked little, argued about something, stormed off, and then repeated at lunch and at dinner they would give only a slight nod yes or no before trekking off to their own things. There was no touching, no feeling, no relationship beyond two people living in a house. However, when night fell everything changed. Vegeta would come to her room, near nightly to purse his devilish needs with her. On the rare occasion that he didn't show Bulma would sulk in her room, tempted to enter his room just to see him, to feel his strong arms around her. On nights when she had turned him away Vegeta would stay in the GR nearly all night, only trekking to bed after his body gave out, he couldn't sleep without exhaustion or her.

When they were together they were two different people with an entirely different relationship. Vegeta welcomed her touch and in return would touch her. Vegeta would open up to her, slightly, and tell her grand stories of his tortured life. Each night he gave her new story, one more horrific than the last, yet she never faulted she never turned away. She had forgiven him for his past and hoped one day he'd forgive himself.

The two didn't always give into their animal nature but most often they did. However, they had not mated since the time on the roof and Bulma couldn't understand why. She had offered herself up nearly every night but was turned down. Any time she tried to ask him why, Vegeta would either leave or remain silent as though he were sleeping. Bulma couldn't figure out why, but she was going to find out.

888

Spring had just begun to extend its green hand upon the world, it was still cold but the snow had gone and grass and sleepy trees began to grow. Bulma awoke like any other day, plans to spend her day locked in her lab finishing up the Saiyan's armor. It was taking much longer than she'd ever imaged, and she knew Vegeta was getting annoyed. Brushing her hair and applying just a hint of blush Bulma hurried down the stairs. From the bottom of the stairs she could see the young Prince in his chair waiting for his meal. She enjoyed their nights together, she longed for them, she longed for him. Bulma walked up behind Vegeta and slid her hands around his neck; she had had a triple pleasing night. At her touch Vegeta winced as though she had poured salt upon open wounds.

"Woman get off me." Vegeta barked angrily. Most mornings she just give him a soft nudge on his shoulder with hand or brush a quick unseen nail down his arm. But today, he found her flaunting openly their physical attachment, and he didn't like it. Bulma kissed his cheek as he spoke and quickly let go of him, storming to her own chair.

"I don't see what the big problem is." Bulma barked back, reluctant to say more with her mother in the room. Bulma had no idea how much her mother really knew and she didn't really feel like explaining how she and Saiyan had gotten together. Bunny was aware that they had kissed; she had walked in on them when Vegeta was hurt, and she knew they didn't fight as much, but other than that they had kept everything private.

"I prefer to keep my weaknesses hidden." That's all he had to say as he stuffed a mouthful of food in to his open jaw.

Bulma smiled from ear to ear at his words. He wasn't a sweet talker but something just sounded so sweet. She was his weakness. Bulma wasn't truly sure what that meant for him, but for him to admit there was a weakness, and it was her, meant there was something deep between then.

8888

That night, when Vegeta came to her, she welcomed him with even more loving arms. He was hurt, as usal, he was bleeding, but she didn't mind. As he entered her room he sat softly upon her bed. "Take them off." Bulma demanded seeing open wounds on his thighs. Bulma had a first aid kit on her night stand just for these nights, began to play doctor on the Saiyan's warn body.

"Vegeta." Bulma looked up into his eyes. "Thank you."

Vegeta glared at her. "For what?"

"This morning. I didn't know. I always wondered why you disliked my affection so much during the day, but at night welcomed me so easily. But now, now I get it." She kissed his lips sweetly a soft smile on her face.

It hadn't occurred to him until now, his words and their meaning to the woman. He had told his greatest weakness that she was his greatest weakness. All his life he never spoke of any weakness, even though he had them, until now. Fear ran through him, is she was to betray him, he was sure he couldn't handle it.

"I've got a question for you Vegeta. Why won't you…" As she spoke she straddled the man, her legs bent as she sat upon his lap facing him. Bulma's elbows rested on his shoulders as she twirled his hair within her fingers. "I want to feel you inside of me again." Bulma whispered into his right ear. "I want to feel your strength, your power. Show me what a Saiyan Prince is capable of." Her words sounded like molasses upon his body, hot, heavy, sliding down upon every ounce of him with a demanding lull.

Bulma rocked her body upon his groin. She was coxing him awake, and it was working. Bulma had taken up the habit of wearing no underwear when the prince was expected. She was tired of having to buy new panties every other day. Vegeta only grunted in response. Bulma still wasn't sure why he refused to enter her, but she was craving him desperately.

Taking hold of his strong friend she raised her body up just enough to sit upon him. Sliding down softly as she bit her bottom lip, in order to not scream, only letting out a small moan. Vegeta's right hand held her back insuring she wouldn't fall while his left held his body up digging into her bedding, as he felt her tight wet walls slide down upon him, he moaned. Bulma sat still for a moment getting use to him; she could feel his pulse shaking him, rocking slightly side to side inside of her.

She began to raise up and down upon him slowly riding and dropping back down with all her weight, creating a ocean like pull on his groin. As she moved Vegeta would let out uncontrolled grunts of pleasure. She rode him forcefully, then slowly, alternating between the two. She was wet, dripping, begging to be fed.

"Make me cum." Bulma whispered as she rocked her hips back and forth on his hard member, Vegeta could fell he walls tighten hard upon him, he let out a loud grunt as he could no longer holdout; he had lost his battle with the woman as she too lost control. Their bodies arched in unison. She clawed at his back as he bucked his hips to feel everything she had. "God yes. Vegeta! Vegeta!" Bulma screamed.

Vegeta in unison called out her name, in a deep raspy voice. "Bulma." Their bodies kept shaking as she slid up and down on him a few more times for good measure, only to find herself collapsing into his arms as he fell back upon the bed.

Bulma stood after a moment and headed for the shower. To her surprise Vegeta fallowed her. He got into the shower and just looked at her. Not with surprise but with, a look she'd never witnessed before, a look of pure needing. He was begging with his eyes for her to not leave him. Vegeta grabbed her waist and pulled Bulma towards him, her lips meeting his in a desperate kiss that was full of longing. It was like he needed verification that she was his. That he wasn't alone.

Vegeta laid Bulma down on the floor, ever so gentle, his hands moving to her breasts, roaming as his tongue wiggled into her mouth. Bulma pushed Vegeta off her, moving myself on top of him. He looked at her bewildered, and she couldn't help but give him a cheeky grin. She had enjoyed being leader, and although she knew he wouldn't like it all the time. She did it anyways, testing the limits of his passion, his trust in her. She leaned down to kiss him as she pushed her hair to one side of her neck. Vegeta's hand went to the other side, holding her head to his as he kissed Bulma so deeply, feeling his body grow hotter. Their bodies felt incredible to each other. His other hand roamed her back. Vegeta pulled away for a moment just to smirk at her, letting her know that he was still in charge, he was just merely letting her feel like she had power. Vegeta was right where she wanted him. She slowly lifted herself up as the panic was visible in his dark eyes, his hands flew to her waist and she could feel him trying to push her back down. She simply looked at him, trying to tell him, without words, that it was alright. Vegeta's hold loosened, and she continued.

She had reached down to find him, which to her delight was awake and saying hello again. She lowers herself down onto him, letting out a gasp of pleasure as she did. Pushing down until he was completely inside, before lowering down and giving him another kiss. She took Vegeta's hands into her own and led them to her chest, hoping that he would do what she wanted him to do. He got the idea and began to knead softly, making her moan. Gently, she raised herself up and then back down, making sure to keep in a rhythm. Now, it was Vegeta's turn to let out a cry of pleasure, one of his hands left her chest and travelled to her hip, keeping a firm hold before the other one followed and continued to move up and down, their breathing became heavier. His hands on her hips were helping to lift her and pushing her back down, his grip tight and powerful but not painful. She looked down at Vegeta's dark eyes, as he looked back at hers, his dark eyes full of lust and something else. Vegeta rolled both of them to the side, before moving her underneath him. He had managed to stay inside her throughout the entire move. He thrust himself into her again, his body beginning to quiver. His eyes remained on hers as he continued, slowly making each thrust harder and faster, making her cling to his wet back with her fingernails. Then it was all over, for the both of them, with one loud yell emitting from the two, he lay down on top of her, laying his head in the crook of her neck as their bodies convulsed together from their intense climax. Bulma could feel his breath slowly return to normal, as she desperately wished that he would stay with her. But as always, Vegeta had his cold moments. He quickly moved off and out of her, as if nothing had happened, before standing up under the water, washing himself. Bulma stood quickly after he did. They two exited the shower and dried off.

"Vegeta, please stay tonight?" Bulma asked shyly. He only nodded.

Bulma kissed his jaw line as she nestled her head upon his chest. "I want this only from you, Vegeta, always and forever." With her words she fell asleep, Vegeta quickly followed was his lips sang out "always and forever." On to deaf sleeping ears.

8888

Bulma had found the second encounter to be very fulfilling. Now, each night they mated sometimes forcefully sometimes passionately. All she knew was she loved it. With each night she wanted him more and more, with each stroke he needed her more and more.

Nearly a month had passed and Bulma woke up terrified. The man had left nearly 3 hours before to begin his training and she was left alone. She thanked him for that silently in her mind as she rushed to the bathroom. "No. No. No." Bulma screamed as she reached under the sink, grabbing a small plastic item. She waited and waited, her mind running wild with the outcomes. The next 5 minutes seemed to last a life time.

Here she was unmarried, with a man what only cared about fighting, with her impending doom in the near future. Yet, her fears met with pure happiness at the thought, excitement truthfully. She had always wanted a family; she had always wanted a life. Bulma recalled a time nearly 7 years earlier when she thought her and Yamcha were going to be a family. She always expected she'd marry him but at that point she feared they would. She didn't want it. But now, there was no fear just happiness. She had never loved anyone like she loved Vegeta. Something about him made her world feel right, even if at times he seemed so wrong. Bulma quickly dressed, her parents were out of time that week, thank the lord, and she had to ready the Saiyan's breakfast. She was so excited about the news, not once thinking how Vegeta would take it.

Bulma quickly prepared a mountain high stack of pancakes as Vegeta strolled in. He couldn't even sit, before she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Vegeta recoiled and pushed her away. "My parents aren't home. It's just you and me buddy boy. So, if I want to kiss you I'm going to kiss you!" Bulma yelled planting another kiss upon his lips.

"Woman leave me alone. I've got real training to do, I don't have time for your games" Vegeta hissed. Bulma pulled away smiling, skipping to the counter to retrieve his meal. "What has gotten into you?" Vegeta barked.

"Oh, well I'd go with the Prince of Saiyans" Bulma laughed sitting down across from him. Vegeta just eyed her, not entirely sure why she was so giddy so early in the morning. Yes, something was different but he couldn't tell what. Maybe she had finally finished his armor.

"When will my armor be ready Woman?" He howled "You've been working on it for months. I would like to train with it, see how truly durable it is."

"Well Vegeta, as you already know, your armor isn't like anything here on Earth. I had to build a machine to even begin testing the armor's make-up properly, then I had to build another machine to make its make-up, and then I had to build yet another machine to fabricate its fabrications. All the while I've had to fix your robots and the GR multiple times. So I'd say you've got maybe another month." She smiled irately.

"I assumed by my coming to you each night your productivity would have increased." Vegeta said coldly.

"What do you mean by that?" Bulma barked her happy mood quickly changing.

"I mean what I said." Vegeta snapped.

"Oh, so your company was merely payment?" Bulma yelled heatedly standing form the table.

"I get my armor, you get a good time. I suppose it's only fair to say I got more out of it than you. Seeing how each time I get stronger." Vegeta smugly added

"So, you think you can go around and just fuck me to get what you want? Thanks I love being used." Bulma cried, tears forming in her eyes.

"You are only the means to an end." Vegeta snapped proudly.

"Well your ends have consequence you ass hole!" Bulma screamed. Vegeta looked at her confused, anger welling up inside. Bulma stomped over to him, pulling back her hand to lay a hard slap upon his face; Vegeta caught her wrist just as she got close.

"What is that suppose to mean, wench?" Vegeta growled furiously, how she dare attempt to hit him.

"That means, when you fuck someone there are consequence." Vegeta's expression was still unclear. "I'm with your fucking child." Bulma scream, yanking her wrist form him, tears falling down her face as she stormed up stairs.

Vegeta just sat eyes wide body frozen.

**8888**

**OH MY! How dare he! LoL – what is to come? Will Vegeta leave and never return, will Bulma keep the child? LoL  
I hope you enjoyed the emotion filled end.  
Comment Review Share**


	25. Weaklings words

**I told you the updates would be slow for the next couple chapters, plus…I'm having a hard time voicing what I want to say. I guess it's a writer's block thing. I know what I want just not the right wording. :/ Oh well. I hope you enjoy!**

**8888**

Vegeta sat in shock. Could it really be? Was she telling the truth? Why would she lie to him about something like that? Nothing good would have come from a lie. Vegeta's first instinct was panic, fear, he was scared. Not that he was to be a father, but he had caused so much pain to Bulma, and he didn't even mean to. Would she forgive him would she still want him?

He sat there replaying the past couple months. Yes, he had been willing taken her as his mate, knowing full well what the consequences might be, he was sure he had made that clear by visiting her every night. The consequence he had really expected was his life ending for her, fighting the androids, fighting for the Earth, for her. Yet, now he was faced with something on the other end of the spectrum, a child. Death changed to life.

Another form of fear set in, he was to be a father. He knew nothing about being a father; he'd never really had one. On Earth it seemed men played a large part in their children's lives, Vegeta wasn't sure he could do that. Bulma had been so happy that morning, she was so pleased with the knowledge that she, an Earth woman, was to bare the Prince of all Saiyan's a child. Vegeta cursed himself for dashing her happiness to the ground. He hadn't meant any harm by his words. Had it been any other day that would have just been an argument, like they always had. But today, she was different.

Vegeta stood, looking at the stairs; the woman had just run up them, tears falling from her eyes, he took one step. Looked to the ground as he left the room. He found himself outside the sun was beaming, he had to be alone. He had to get his thoughts straight, he wasn't sure what would happen next and he had to be prepared.

8888

Bulma crashed onto her bed, weeping into her arms. How could he have been so mean, so evil? With every squeak of the house a flit of happiness ran through her, maybe it was Vegeta coming after her. Each time, to her dismay it wasn't. It was nothing but the wind. Bulma spent the next hour folded up on her bed crying. She cursed her life, her lover; she cursed everything but her child. Deep down she was happy to have a baby, a baby with a man she loved, even if he did not love her. She couldn't curse the child it wasn't its fault, it was hers for ever falling for that monkey of a man. Bulma had to leave; she needed to get away from the house.

8888

Bulma rang the doorbell of an apartment 20 minutes from Capsule Corp. Tears kept rolling down her face as the door opened slightly. A familiar voice comforted her as she fell into his arms.

"Bulma?" A soft voice asked. "What's going on?" The man who now held the blue haired woman in his arms pulled her inside, shutting the door quietly behind them. He coaxed her to the sofa, where she collapsed into his lap, shedding even more tears. He rests a hand upon her soft hair, stroking it sweetly. In all his time he had never seen her so down.

After a while Bulma regained the ability to speak. With muffled words she spoke. "Thank you Yamcha" sniffing a bit. "I've been such an idiot, I can't believe I ever let it get this far." Bulma cried.

"Vegeta?" Yamcha questioned irritably. Bulma only nodded, as she sat up wiping the tears from her eyes. "What happened Bulma, you can tell me anything. Did he hurt you?" Yamcha asked searching her body for any marks.

"No…yes. No." Bulma sniffed. "No, he hasn't touched me and any harmful way. But he did hurt me." A few more tears ran down her face. "I'm pregnant. With his baby." The look on Yamcha's face was priceless. Eyes wide, jaw dropped, body shaking.

"What?" Yamcha screamed. "Are you sure? How? How did this happen? Did he force you? That ass hole, I knew it was wrong to leave you two together. I should have fought harder, had I known he'd only force himself upon you."

"He didn't. I wanted this; deep down I think I wanted his child." Bulma spoke quietly. "He didn't force himself upon me; I'd say quite the opposite. I pushed the boundaries. I wanted this…him." Yamcha just looked at the woman in silence. He had no words for her. "I just found out for sure this morning, I was so excited to tell him, and then…he told me I was only a 'good time'." Bulma cried out another big sob.

Yamcha still sat in silence, not sure where to go or what to say. "I'm so sorry to burden you with this Yamcha, I shouldn't have come. I just…I had no one else to go to." Bulma stood up wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Don't go Bulma." Yamcha said painfully. "I'll always be here for you, you know that." Yamcha stood up and wrapped his arms around the shaken woman. "I can't say I'm happy about this, I'm not. I hate the idea of you with Vegeta, and now I hate it even more knowing how cold he's been. I can never forgive him for this, you know that right? First he took my girl from me, and now, I don't think I'll ever get her back." Yamcha buried his head into her hair. He still loved her, he always would.

Bulma stood there holding her close friend. She loved him still, just not the way she once did. He was so important to her, she had missed him all this time, she missed the goofy carefree Yamcha she had grown up with, but she no longer wanted him, and she still only wanted Vegeta. She would have given anything for it to be Vegeta holding her.

Bulma began her story on how the two finally got together; it was thanks to Yamcha for showing her the way. She confessed to all the feelings she had been bottling up and what she thought were Vegeta's true feelings, Yamcha just listened to the woman in his arms.

"Oh Yamcha I'm such a fool. I'm so sorry. I really shouldn't have come here." Bulma pulled away from her long time friend, she looked him in his dark sweet eyes.

"Bulma, I'm always here. Why don't you spend the day here, just rest and relax. I've got a game tonight so just chill here ok?" Yamcha said sweetly.

"A nap does sound kind of nice." Bulma gave a weak smile. Yamcha kissed her on the forehead and handed her a throw blanket.

"I'll be back later. Make yourself at home Bulma." Yamcha smiled, grabbing his coat and heading out the door.

He search the sky, he knew he was out there, but where. Yamcha got a faint feeling in the east. Yes, it must be the Prince of Saiyans. Yamcha jumped to the air following the large power level he felt. The power was sitting still; it seemed he was off in the mountains. Yamcha flew as quickly as he could landing silently behind a man staring off into space, he was just standing there on a cliff, searching the sky for an answer.

"What do you want weakling?" Vegeta snapped never taking his eyes off the sky. He was irritated but not mad. The wind blew and Vegeta got the faint whiff of Bulma intermingled with the weaklings scent. His irritation quickly changed to anger. "What do you want!?" Vegeta barked turning to glare at the man.

"Vegeta I should kill you right now!" Yamcha screamed

"I'd like to see you try weakling." Vegeta laughed. Maybe a good fight was all he needed to clear his mind.

"She's really hurt. You know that right!" Yamcha stood his ground.

"What is it to you?" Vegeta scoffed, "it's not like you never hurt the woman before." Vegeta knew very well he had hurt Bulma, but his pride was too strong and stubborn to apologize.

"Yeah I have, but not like this, I'd never do something like this to her." Yamcha snapped back

"You'll just sleep with other woman then, huh?" Vegeta laughed, the weakling was trying so hard to sound like the good guy. "Bulma's my mate, I wouldn't betray her like you did." He said it, out loud, it was true. The scent of his woman mixed with another man must have done something to him, made him feel a bit of jealousy.

Yamcha stood there in shock; did he just call her his mate? "I thought she was just a 'good time'." Yamcha snapped back.

"She is. Who said I couldn't enjoy myself. She didn't mind. Unlike you earthlings, working to near exhaustion increases my strength. Now, not quite as much as near death, but that's not as fun." Vegeta laughed his evil laugh, so proud of himself.

Yamcha just stood there in bewilderment. What was the prince getting at? "I suggest you tell her. Bulma loves you Vegeta. No matter how it pains me to admit it, she does. I don't see what she sees in you, but there must be something. I don't know if she'll ever forgive you, but you sure as hell won't keep her if you act like this. Child or no child. Trust me, I know."

Vegeta turned his back; he knew the Earth-man's words were true. "Why did she come to you?" Vegeta asked deeply, fearful of the answer.

"Because, you weren't there." With his words he jumped in the air and was gone. Yamcha had said all he could say, if Vegeta didn't change and apologize, he'd lose Bulma. There was nothing more he could do.

**8888**

**WELL!? Like I said before I'm not a Yamcha fan, he is a big weakling and a jerk. BUT, I think he has his good side. He loves Bulma, if nothing more than a really good friend. I just don't see them being hateful to each other (Y & B). This also explains how he knew about Trunks without being OVERLY mad/hurt.**

**Comment/Review/Share**


	26. What am I?

**Here we go. I'm trying really hard to stay in character here. I think this part is the real pivotal moments in their relationship and I want to stay as close to them as I can. That is one of the reasons it's taking so long to get new chapters out. :/**

**8888**

"Bulma." Vegeta called out as he rolled over to rest his hand upon Bulma's growing belly. He smiled the sweetest smile anyone could ever have, as he stroked their growing baby. "Thank you." Bulma smiled at her lover as she cupped his face in her hand leaning over to kiss him. Vegeta returned the kiss looking deep into her eyes.

Bulma wake up all alone, in a familiar room, on a familiar sofa, Bulma rolled onto her back and looked up to the ceiling. The memories of the day flooding back to her.

"Oh Vegeta. Why?" Bulma whined with no tears this time. She took in a big breath knowing that she had to go home and face him. "If you don't want me then that is fine, I still love you and I will love our child, for the both of us." Bulma spoke out loud wishing only he could hear. Bulma stood, slipping her shoes back on, she headed to the door to face her new future. Jotting down a quick note to her friend, she left.

"_Dear Yamcha,_

_Thank you. Please come over whenever you want. You are always welcome at my house. Always."_

_Love Bulma"_

Vegeta paced back and forth in the GR, Yamcha had been right, but could he even do it? Vegeta glanced at the clock, it was dinner time but he wasn't sure if he'd be getting any now or ever. He took a deep breath and headed to the house. To his surprise he found Bulma in the kitchen, cooking. He walked in as though nothing had happened; when you don't know what do to, act as those there is nothing going on. Vegeta sat in his usual chair, crossed his arms and waited, waited for her mouth, their fight, her to scream, to cry, to do anything, but she didn't.

"Here you go Vegeta. Enjoy." Bulma smiled, placing a plate stacked high of food in front of him. He just looked at her, a bit confused, but quickly shook the expression from his face, as he began to eat. Bulma sat in her chair across from him, as she too began to eat, in silence.

Vegeta stood and looked at the woman, who continued to eat. He just watched her. Bulma shifted her eyes up to the man she loved, with a snide uncaring voice, "Yes? Do you want something else Vegeta?" She then looked back at her plate finishing her meal. Vegeta just stood there, watching. He couldn't read her. Normally they would have fought, or she'd be going on about something pointless, asking about his training, or even just making googly eyes at him, but now, nothing.

"You saw the weakling today, didn't you?" Vegeta asked coolly.

"Yep, and what is it to you?" Bulma asked sarcastically, as she stood grabbing both plates from the table and strolling to the sink. "Well?" Bulma asked looking back at the man, waiting just a moment for a reply. "Yep, what I thought. Means nothing." Bulma just glared at him with uncaring eyes.

Vegeta just stood there. It meant everything to him, everything. Yet, something was holding him back, he wanted to wrap his arms around her, kiss her, and tell her he was so happy for them. He just couldn't. Maybe it was better to late her hate him, to let her move on. He was sure he'd only cause heart ache and pain, might as well get it over with now. Besides, who would ever love a monster?

Bulma turned and began up the stairs only to be caught by a deep pained voice, "Bulma." She stopped in her steps, without turning around she listened. "I knew what the consequences were. I think I wanted them." With his words Bulma turned quickly around, ready to hear more. "I, the Prince of all Saiyan's needed, wanted an heir."

"So, not only was I a good time, but you set out to knock me up. Wow, isn't that a great story." Bulma scoffed returning to the stairs. "Vegeta, I love you, and you are welcome to stay here as long as you want, for the rest of your life if you desire that. I know deep down it was something pure, at least for me. Now, I couldn't even to begin to think of what it really meant to you. So, continue your training, I'll keep working on the armor that I promised, but until…I'll see you at breakfast like normal." With that Bulma was up the stairs, tears falling down her face.

"Bulma." Vegeta said again softly unheard by Bulma.

8888

For the next month Bulma found her crying herself to sleep every night, Vegeta hadn't apologized or even made a move near her since that fateful evening. Bulma busied herself with the completion of his armor, like she promised. She didn't have the courage to tell her parents she was pregnant with Vegeta's child, not yet at least. They'd be happy for a grandchild and her mother had a thing for Vegeta, but having to explain it wasn't something she was interested in, it was still too painful.

Vegeta interacted little with her; he took his meals early or super late, bothered her father with upgrades and fixing the robots, his excuse was she was busy with his armor, and need to be left alone, which left Dr. Briefs with the task. He did everything to keep far from her during the day. At night, after his training, he would go to her balcony and watch her sleep; it was his way of being near her, to watch over her, to be a part of her life. He was desperately longing to be in the bed beside her, but he knew she didn't want him near her.

Bulma had one month left in her first trimester, and she was begin to worry how much longer she could hide her secret. Yamcha had come over once, to check up on her but he didn't stay long, he had said little to her, just a small bouquet of flowers and a kiss on the cheek. Yamcha observed that the relationship between her and Vegeta hadn't gotten any better, and he hurt for her. She had welcomed his visit, it gave her something to do, a distraction back to simpler times.

8888

Bulma had finally finished Vegeta's armor, she was pleased with it, and it seemed to hold up better in test than his original did, it looked better too. She replaced the old bulky shoulders with thinner more elastic chains, the chest piece fit similar but had a sleeker design. Bulma had done her best to avoid Vegeta, even though she'd secretly watch his GR at night just before bed and in the morning before forcing herself to get up and face the day without him, no matter what had happened he was still her goodnight story and her waking dream. She still felt safe, hurt, but safe.

Vegeta came in for dinner, an hour late. Bulma had expected this and waited for him, his armor by her side. She was nervous to say the least, he hadn't made any advancement to her, no kind word, no seeking her out, he didn't even bother to come by the lab to check up on his armor. Vegeta walked into the room, he was taken aback by the female sitting before him. She had done everything she could to look irresistible, even though the morning sickness was taking a toll on her. She sat in a crimson red dress that hugged her curves, which she still had, her breast were heaved into the air as high as they could go, her lips painted with the glossy glow, and her eyes beckoned with every blink.

"I finished you armor." Bulma held it out to him. "Put it on, check it, whatever, and let me know if it works. You know where to find me." Bulma stood and began up the stairs, tears building up in her eyes. As she did Vegeta slipped the armor over his head, it fit like a glove it was perfect. Bulma had wanted nothing more than to put her arms around him to be held and loved, to be kissed like before, but she had excepted that was no longer a possibility, she had to except that and move on, which was so hard to do with his memory and scent in every corner of the house.

Bulma stopped at the top of the stairs, she turned and looked back down, he was still in the kitchen she was sure of it. Bulma began down, words flowing from her mouth. "No, wait! I don't think so." Bulma yelled coming back into the kitchen, Vegeta's back to her. "No, I will not sit ideally by. I won't be another conquest to you. No." Bulma screamed at the back of his head. "Turn the fuck around, you ass hole!" Vegeta looked over his shoulder, his typical scowl on his face. "You listen to me, I don't think so. I am not just a fucking good time. I won't have this. If you won't apologize I suggest you leave. AND don't come back. I will not be treated like a slave in my own house. I can't do it. I won't. I thought you had changed Vegeta, I thought you were, I don't know, becoming a first-rate person. I was SO wrong. I don't even know how or why I fell for you, but you know what. I'm glad I did, at least now I can move on. Knowing now what you are."

"What am I?" Vegeta rolled off his tongue.

"What are you? Ha! Really, you know very well what you are, an asshole who only thinks of himself, only cares for himself. You're a fucking jerk. Here I am doing everything in my power to make you feel wanted and welcomed and you had to go and screw that all up didn't you. I guess you can't just be loved, maybe you don't want it. Well, I'm done giving it if you aren't going to at least pretend to be a person with feelings. Goku became a Super Saiyan because he knows how to care about other people you jerk! You'll never become one until you actually give a shit about someone else." She screamed as she turned away. Had she gone too far? Vegeta may not have show the kind of love and affection an Earthling does but, for Vegeta he had shown a lot, up until that morning. "Stop hiding and do something. Damn Vegeta show some kind of emotion."

As she finished her last word she found his mouth pressed tightly upon hers. Bulma's eyes grew wide upon the contact; pushing herself free from his lips she slapped him. His only recoil was to look into her eyes.

"What the hell?" Bulma screamed. "You can't just…" Vegeta's lips once again pressed upon hers.

"Shut up Bulma." He rasped deeply within the kiss. He wrapped his right arm around her small waist as he the left held her head within the embrace. At first she struggled in his clinch then gave into his arms. They felt right, they felt good, and they felt like a dream. Feeling her relax he pulled away. "A true Saiyan chooses one mate for all life." Vegeta turned and left the room before she could say anything, Bulma's brain still trying to grasp his words and their meaning.

Vegeta found himself in the GR, his hands laying on the control conceal, his brain running wild with his next action. He could leave, let her move on and be free. He could stay and be in the way, he could act like nothing ever happened, and no he couldn't do that. He had to leave. The fear of his own feelings got the better of him, he couldn't stay these feelings he was bottling up began to rip through his soul as tears began to fall from his eyes, dripping on to the buttons that light up with a countdown. Maybe she was right, maybe emotion was the key to ultimate power.

**8888**

**Did that first part fool anyone? LoL**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I haven't done a lot of lemon, but just wait I'm sure there is more to come. PLUS I will be doing a sequel for the after android/cell saga. Just be sure to follow me as an author to get updates on that. I don't see me getting it out right after I finish "Sweet Dreams" I've gotta watch some episodes of DBZ to get a refresher on them, so give me some time. ^_^**

**Just a little O/T note here: Sweet Dreams title came to me from a song, a song that made me think of Vegeta and his messed up life. Can anyone guess the song? Who ever gets it right will get a cameo in my next chapter. ;p I'll PM you if you win (and yes more than one person can win.) Like my little contest?**


	27. Two of you

**Hello! Here is the next one. I have contacted all the winners of the little contest and their cameos/requests will be delivered in the next few chapters.**

**Enjoy.**

**8888**

The countdown began, 60, 59. Bulma could hear the countdown from the kitchen. Her mind was still trying to wrap around Vegeta's words. "A true Saiyan chooses one mate for all life." Everything began to become clear to her. He had tried to apologize, in his Vegeta way; she had just been to blind by anger and the irrational fears of him refusing her and their child, to see it. In the end she lived a self fulfilling prophecy. She feared him turning her away, so she turned him away. "I prefer to keep my weaknesses hidden…I knew what the consequences were. I think I wanted them…I, the Prince of all Saiyan's needed, wanted an heir." He had picked her, he wanted a life with her, a life he'd never betray. He wanted a child, he wanted to give her something she could love, and a part of him that could love her back. That was the best he could do for her, he could never love her the way she needed, knowing his, a child could offer the woman of his dreams love, and an heir was his gift to her.

The countdown was reaching its end 7, 6, when Bulma rushed out the door. It wasn't too late, he hadn't let Earth yet. She could apologize, he would stay. Yet, her human feet could not carry her fast enough, she was too late. Before she could even get halfway to the ship it was lifting off. Bulma screamed out in frustration. "NO!" as tears began to fall down her face, her legs giving out from under her. "No, Vegeta, come back…Please don't leave."

Vegeta sat down beside the gravity simulator, tears still blurring his vision. "Bulma, I did as you told me. Now, please enjoy your life. Take care of our child. I don't know when or if I will return, please take care." Vegeta mumbled out loud. He hadn't really wanted to leave, though it did seem to make things easier on them. She could hate him from afar and not be haunted by him, he could focus on training, becoming what he most desired, a Super Saiyan.

Bulma sprang to her feet; there was still the intercom on the ship. He wasn't too far from Earth to use it. They hadn't used it in a while but it was still there. Shed rushed to the other side of the compound, Bulma flew into her lab. Quickly, she located the panel on the wall; her fingers fumbled with the numbers, but somehow typed each one in accurately. A small green light flickered on, on the upper right hand side as a small screen to the left did the same.

In the ship, Vegeta still sat against the gravity generator as a large screen appeared over the control panel. He had already left Earths orb and was speeding off into the darkness of space. He paid no attention to this new apparition in the room, until he heard her voice.

"Vegeta!" Bulma cried into the microphone. Vegeta lifted his head to face the screen; he had forgotten about the intercom system, he was torn to see her. Yes, he cared for her, but he was sure she would just yell at him for destroying the flowers or something.

"What? I did as you told me. I left." Vegeta painfully spoke.

"Vegeta, I'm so sorry!" Bulma cried tears rolling down her face. "I'm so sorry. I didn't really mean it. Really!"

"But you did. I'm not so foolish to believe otherwise." Vegeta snarled he really just wanted to be alone. She had the bad habit of interrupting his personal time.

"I was blind Vegeta. I was so mad at you; I didn't want to see otherwise." Bulma began to plead.

"Humf." Vegeta was really hurt by her words, here he thought he had finally found someone that would love him, to except him for who and what he was, and there dashed in to a million pieces, he was wrong.

"Please listen to me Vegeta. I was so happy that morning, the morning…I found out I was pregnant with your child. I really was, and still am. Vegeta, I never wanted a family with anyone before, not even with Yamcha. I wanted to get married, but not a family." Bulma paused trying to form the right words between tears. "I don't know if you can understand that, but…here on Earth girls are taught to grow up and want to marry, that is what a girl is suppose to do. That's the only reason. From the moment you first started living with me, you found away into my heart. At first you astonished me, your dedication, your history, your past. Then, as I got to know you, I fell in love with the man that astonished me so." Bulma watched Vegeta's face as she spoke. But he did nothing.

"That morning, I was so happy, and I…I was hoping to be able to express my affection for you outside the bed room, there was no one there to see us, your weakness wouldn't have been shown, which isn't a weakness Vegeta. Finally, I thought I could have a normal relationship with you. Then your words, they really hurt me Vegeta. I wanted you to come after me, to explain yourself to me. To open up. When you didn't, well I figured you had really meant those words. You didn't come to me, you didn't look for me. I was so empty feeling, I wanted comfort, which is why I went to Yamcha's."

"I know." Vegeta softly spoke. "He came to find me." He lowered his eyes to the ground.

"What?" Bulma gasped. "I'm happy you didn't kill him." Bulma giggled a forced giggle. Vegeta gave a small smirk to her words.

"I wanted to. He smelled of my woman." Vegeta still glared at the floor.

"Your woman?" Bulma blushed. "Vegeta, please come back. Please. I really didn't want you to leave. I was just so mad, so hurt that you never came to me, not once!"

"I was clearly unwelcomed." Vegeta spat out like poison.

"You are never unwelcomed Vegeta, I will always want you." Bulma smiled faintly, as tears rolled down her face. "No matter what Vegeta, I could never want someone else, I will always need you."

"Need me?" Vegeta questioned childishly. "I'm good for nothing but murder."

"Not true, I think you are good for everything, you are wonderful." Bulma smiled truly.

"Bulma, I cannot return, not yet. I have to become a Super Saiyan; I can't defeat the androids if I do not achieve this power. Everything will be lost, and I can't let that happen." Vegeta stood bravely.

Bulma nodded. "Ok, on one condition." Vegeta eyed the woman on the screen. "You promise me you will come back, as soon as you achieve it. Ok?" Bulma's eyes fixed to the man before her. He nodded with a grunt. "You can always contact me with this ok? Please, please do so. At least one time? One last thing how is the armor?" Bulma questioned, truly wanting to know if she had done well.

"So far, so good. I haven't put it though any real test yet, but from what I can tell, it has been greatly improved." He smiled at her, his heart healed a little. "Take care Bulma, I will come back to the two of you. I promise." With his last words he ended the transition not before Bulma could get out one last sentence.

"I love you." Bulma fell into a heap on the floor. She still felt horrible for her actions, but he had forgiven her and she had forgiven him. "He promised." Bulma smiled tears still falling down her face. Placing her hand on her belly, "Hey you in there. You're fathers a jerk but I love him more than anyone will ever know. Please be nothing like him…please, be just like him."

8888

"Well, I can't just sit here and wait around for that lug-head to call, but I don't want to miss it." Bulma began tinkering with a new device, a cell phone of sorts, one that would contact his ship and allow him to contact her 24/7. Yes, there was a good chance he'd be too far away to get any signal, but it was worth a shot.

Bulma found herself alone in her lab all night, unable to sleep. She had secretly hoped to hear from Vegeta again, but knew deep down she wouldn't. She had to face the fact; she probably wouldn't see him for another 2 years. She was sure he'd come back for the androids, no matter what.

Rubbing her belly, "I guess it's time to tell my parents about you, huh little one?" Bulma stretched as she placed her new toy in her pocket. It was breakfast time and she could tell her mother was busy in the kitchen. Bulma strolled in as if nothing was going on.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry Vegeta left again, and took your fathers ship too. He didn't even bring food with him." Bunny exclaimed.

"It's alright Mom, he'll be ok. He promised he'd come home." Bulma gave a weak smile, if she had really thought about it; it would have been extremely hard for Vegeta to handle an expecting Bulma and much less a new born. He just wouldn't know what to do.

"Is everything alright dear?" Bunny questioned at the expression on Bulma's face.

"Um…yeah." Bulma sighed. "It is…I just have something to tell you and Daddy." Bulma smiled with fear in her eyes.

"Oh, something to tell us?" Dr. Briefs said as he walked in, Kitty on his shoulder.

"Yep…" Bulma blushed just a bit.

"Well, have at it dear." Dr. Briefs coxed.

Bulma swallowed hard, "Well it's about Vegeta and…" She was cut off by Dr. Briefs.

"Oh, yes dear I know." He smiled

"YOU DO!?" Bulma screamed

"Well yes, it is clear he took the ship with full fuel cells. He'll be gone quite a while, twice as long as before I'm sure." He nodded.

"No not that. I'm pregnant with his child." Bulma blurted out unintentionally.

"WHAT!? My baby is pregnant? Oh my, what a wonderful thing. Isn't it dear?" Bunny hopped about hugging her husband.

"Well, I suppose." Dr. Brief looked his daughter up and down. "Are you happy Bulma?"

She smiled a great smile. "Yes Daddy, I really am."

**8888**

**BlueHairedWench**** asked me for some fluffy, this is the best I could get being how he just left ;p Vegeta is still a super proud man so it's hard for him to really express much love, but I hope you can all tell he loves Bulma in this one. ^^ (Cause Bulma did) the others who have won keep a look out for your cameos in the coming chapters. **

**BTW the song was **Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This) by The Eurythmics, **and yes the Beyonce song would work perfectly too, just didn't have it in mind when I wrote the title.**


	28. Finall Call

**Thank you all for reading so far. I really do appreciate your comments. So thank you.**

**8888**

Bulma leaned over the sofa as his hands made quick work of her panties, her yellow dress push up to her breast. His fingers slid up her calves to her thighs and found their way to her sweet spot. His right hand entered and retreated from her opening, thrusting his two fingers deep inside of her. His left stroked her clit and played within her folds. She moaned with pleaser as he made one last attempt with his fingers pulling them out softly. His free hand flew up to her hair, whipping her around, she knew what to do.

Bulma grasped at his pants removing them from his body as he began to stroke his member, who was ready and waiting. She quickly replaced his hand with her mouth, sucking and licking her way up and down on his hard cock. His hips began to rock in unison with her mouth thrusting deep inside her throat. She gagged for a moment but made no attempt to remover herself. He let out soft grunt of desire, as she sucked harder. She pulled away to for him, he to tap upon her tongue. She leaned back opening her legs wide begging for him to enter, he did not hesitate. Her back was to his chest as he plunged his thick member into her, she cried out in glorious pain.

He rocked his hips back and forth making sure to fill all of her. Leaning over he began to suck her nipple as his hands rested upon her bottom. She wiggled under his body, her hand grasping the only thing it could, his thick black hair. He plunged deeper and deeper inside of her, until her body could handle no more, then he retreated. Quickly he grabbed at her small waist as he began to straighten his back, forcing her down on his erect friend. He pushed her down and pulled her back up, and then he repeated. She startled him willingly being overtaken by his strong hands. She rocked back and forth as he forced her down and up again, causing the two to moan in unison at their actions.

Bulma lifted just enough to adjust her position, she turned to face her lover, his eyes looking at her with longing, and he had wanted this again. He had missed her body, and she missed his. Dropping down she slammed onto his member, now she was in control. She pulled and pushed her way to their satisfaction. Her breasted bounced in their disheveled mess, one freely moving the other still in the restraints of the dress. Bulma rocked to and fro feeling his body tense and her walls tighten, they had reached it. Forcefully, not to lose a second she drove him inside of her.

He called out with glory as he released everything he had, everything he'd ever be, there inside of her, his teeth biting into her soft shoulder, the taste of blood trickling over his teeth. She screamed in unison as she locked around him, unwilling to surrender any sweet juice he offered her, her nails digging into his upper arms. She collapsed her head onto his shoulder, as they both breathed heavy in the night's air.

Vegeta opened his eyes to find himself alone, in his spaceship, his body pleading for the one he had dreamt off, the release he desired. It was all just a dream. This was a pleasing turn of events, every other night had dreams filled with death, of that woman by the androids hands. She still called out to him every night just before the android rammed his hand through her chest. He had finally accepted the woman in his nightmare to be his own.

He stood stretching out his tired muscles. He had been in space for some time now; it was hard to keep track of time when all you see is night. His routine in space was eating when hungry, sleep when tired, train all other times. He had to become a Super Saiyan, he just had too. There was far more riding on his transformation now than ever. His body was still telling him it needed something, but he felt a cold shower was all he needed. Vegeta had to clear his mind of that woman if he intended to advance. That was one reason he had left.

Exiting his shower he glared at himself in the mirror, trying to imagine himself with blonde hair and teal eyes, he laughed at the thought. He looked over his body, studying the scars that once lead to bad memories, now those memories seemed to have faded and all he could do was remember her touch upon them. Shaking his head he realized he was pelage with this woman, she had become a disease to him, and she haunted this very ship with her scent, her touch, and her beauty.

"The gravity generator doesn't seem to be enough for me anymore. I must devise a new plan." Vegeta said to himself as he watched the stars fly by. He slowed the ship as he advanced onto a dead world, which was being bombarded by meteorites. He had had no desire to find inhabited planets, for he desired not to be reminded of his past and his actions. He wasn't ashamed of his actions before, they offered him life, but now he had new priorities, and terrorizing people would not gain him his deepest desire.

He maneuvered his ship to land upon a rocky cliff. The world was truly dead, no life could be found, not even an ameba. Yet, the atmosphere was breathable, oxygen based. Not as heavily penetrated as Earths, but enough to allow labored breathing, which only added to his endurance training.

He exited the ship, as he watched the meteors crash into the planet. He hadn't been able to really use an energy blast in a long time; he missed the sensation of them, power exiting his palms filling the sky with his blue hue. He began blasting into the air, not holding back. The meteors began to shatter and fall into small piece upon the planet at his feet.

He did not fear destroying the dead world, he feared nothing. All he had was the vastness of space as his playground, he was the most powerful thing in the universe, and this he was certain. Once he achieved this birth right, nothing would scare him, nothing would cause him pain again, and the worlds before him would lay down in pure fright at the mention of his name. Vegeta Prince of all Saiyan's most powerful being in the Universe. He laughed at the title, he had dreamed of nothing but power since he as a small child. He knew he'd become a super Saiyan like his father told him. It was just a matter of will, how far could he push himself. How deep would he have to dive to recreate this hidden power? He knew not but he was willing to do anything for it, anything.

The sky turned dark as the storm rolled in. Lighting crashed all about, striking mere centimeters from Vegeta, yet he did not flinch. The storm soothed his soul. Inside he felt like the sky, ripping open at the seams, crashing power upon power that still seemed to be bottled up. He was tormented by his own inability, his lack of accomplishment. The outward manifestation of his soul cried out with thunder as he did with his own voice, screaming at the sky.

Vegeta kept blasting away at the falling rocks, trying to do anything to spark that one last thing, that step that he could not reach. His mind began to run with the fear, the thought that he had reach his limits. He was no longer able to go further. The thought angered him so, as his attack on the rocks became more furious, more deathly. He cared not for himself at this point, his only goal was to protect his ship, and it was his only way home. His game of rock crushing soothed him momentarily as his mind freed from his own inabilities. He could see his strength, he could feel his power, yet still nothing was enough.

A large meteor half the size of the planet came tumbling down upon his head, he had to fight it off, unless he wished death. He was tired, drained of all his power. He was frustrated, angered, and hating himself. How could he protect his life, and all the parts that came with it, if he could not even destroy the meteor?

He pushed himself to his limits; he had nothing left to give as the rock broke up, but still took him with it. He plummeted to the grown below him, he was empty of everything. He didn't care any longer. Defeating Kakarot, there was no point, saving his ship; it was probably already gone, saving himself, no luck, seeing his family, no chance. He gave up, he was finished. He called out to the sky with his impending doom falling down upon him, and then it happened.

A surge of power ran through his body, he could feel each cell in his being swell with something. A golden glow engulfed him. His mind freed itself from the torment of his own soul. His mind was blank as the great energy over took him. He was revived. His energy had returned, 1000 fold and he could feel his own power thriving through his veins. He called out with glory, expelling his energy that filled the sky and disintegrated every meteor above him.

Vegeta stood in the raining and falling dust basking in his own glow. Had he really done it? Had he truly transformed into a Super Saiyan? He turned his head to the wet ground, gazing upon a small puddle, he watched himself glowing, radiating with pure energy. His eyes solid teal, his hair gold and waving in the wind, his normal blue aura changed to a glistening gold. He laughed, he laughed his evil laugh, so at his own struggle to his achievement. He felt so light, so powerful. He achieved his dream, he achieved it, and everything he had been working for was his for the taking. He once again took his birth right; he took it in his own hands and flaunted it, so the world could see. He was more than what he seemed. He was more than Frieza's pet monkey.

**8888**

**Vegeta has finally reached his dream. He is now the most powerful Saiyan in space. :D**

**Comment, review, and share**


	29. Time is near

The night Vegeta left Bulma found herself sleeping in his room, curled up in his blankets, breathing in the remainder of his scent. She already missed him. That last kiss they shared was nothing like she had hoped, it was pained and forced. Bulma desperately wanted him back; even if he was cold and uncaring during the day at least at night she could feel him near her again. As the nights went on she began sleeping in her own bed, just to find herself waking in the night from a frightful dream to go crawling into his room, to sleep on his bed. They never really spent much time in his room, but it was still his. His throw with his insignia and the picture she had framed for him lay where he had left them, untouched, just admired.

Bulma's parents had asked little about how the two of them had gotten together. Bunny was more interested in a grandchild, Dr. Briefs was satisfied with the knowledge that Bulma was happy, he really didn't want to know more. Bulma had begun busying herself with a nursery for the upcoming baby, she no longer visited the lab, and she had not needed too. All her time was devoted to the new offspring that was soon to come. The nursery was located in between her and Vegeta's rooms, closer to hers of course, just a door down. But, she felt the location ideal the child would be near them both and if Vegeta were to return before the androids his late night training wouldn't disturb the sleeping child.

Bulma had enlarged the room from its spacious guest size to a monstrosity of two and a half rooms. She figured the child would be high energy and would need the extra space to run and jump. The day she found out about the babies gender she had desperately wanted to call Vegeta and let him know that he, the Prince of all Saiyan's was to have a boy. Vegeta wasn't very interested in that sort of thing, she was sure of that; he had just wanted to reproduce. Either way Bulma felt a boy would mean a lot to him, a child he could train and teach. A male Saiyan child could understand his father's needs and passions. Someone that Vegeta could finally relate too, someone that would allow Vegeta to open up even more, and to maybe be just a little less lonely. If it were a girl, she'd be more of Bulma than Vegeta. She'd be a princess, stuck up and rude. Bulma was sure of that. She really couldn't see a girl wanting to train like her father, but she could be wrong.

Bulma strolled into the nursery to take a quick look to see what it was she was missing. The room was painted in a light green with yellow trim. The walls were decorated with images of animals. His crib was white with gold detailing on the legs and the bars had pastel colored balls that spun on them. His bedding was blue. The mobile that topped his crib started out with a UFO shaped disk with large yellow stars on it, yellow and red stings with beads hanging from it, there was an inner disk that was blue and green with alternating blue and green strings with beads. A large rectangular window over looked his bed, this would give the young Saiyan and glimpse of the world yet unknown to it. On the wall beside the door stood a large dresser, white with green drawers. He already had a large selection of toys, thanks mostly to his grandfather and grandmother. Atop the dresser Bulma had placed two items, one the same picture that adorned her and his father's rooms, as well as a framed image of the Saiyan crest. These two things Bulma felt would give him an idea of and a connection to his father.

Bulma hadn't told anyone about her condition, except her parents. Yamcha had been the first to find out. Bulma had canceled any plans for her birthday with the excuse of the androids being less than 2 years away, everyone needed to train. In truth she hadn't told them for fear of what they would say or think. She knew her friends would love her and care for the child, but the way they would take finding out who the father was, was a bit terrifying. She knew Vegeta had been cold and evil, but he wasn't like that deep down. Everything he had done up until now was to save his own skin, to live, they couldn't see that, or more so they wouldn't. She could just hear their mean mouths going on about how an evil killing monster tricked her, or forced her into something. Yes, he had planned on knocking her up without discussing the matter with her. She however had mentioned at some point, she was sure, that she wanted a family. She took this pregnancy as a gift not a burden. She really didn't have the guts to explain that to them just yet, her parents were hard enough.

Bulma sighed, the room still lacked something she just couldn't put her finger on it; she nodded as she exited the room. A good shopping trip was all that she needed, she was sure of that. Bulma planed on hitting all the best baby stores in town to make sure her little man had everything he needed. She wanted some company, and she knew just who to call. Picking up the phone she called up a dear old friend, one whom she missed.

Bulma was one of those woman you can't tell was pregnant unless you saw her from a side view, she liked this fact, for her she felt it meant she'd keep her rocking figure even after birth. She dressed modishly, a loose fitting green dress, brown sandals, and her hair in a high ponytail. She was vain, but felt that pregnancy was very becoming on her, however she had no plans on doing it again. It was hard pregnancy. She blamed the fact it was Vegeta's child growing in her. She was constantly sick, unable to keep anything down yet starving all the while. She had 'popped' a lot earlier then imagined, just after the end of her 1st trimester she seemed to explode, just slightly. She had really hoped to not show until the end of the 2nd if not mid 3rd, but Saiyan's seemed to have their own ideas of what should and should happen.

8888

"Oh, my Kami! Isn't that Bulma Briefs, I haven't seen her since school, Mizore?" a young woman with olive green curly hair exclaimed to her friend, while pointing.

"You know I think you are right, Mieke. Wow, she got fat!" the woman with light purple hair and blue eyes responded with amazement. "Who do you think knocked her up?

They two woman called to their old acquaintance. "Bulma! Bulma over here!" The woman called in unison. Bulma turned her blue hair sawing as she did. Upon seeing her old school mates she smiled and waved. She hadn't socialized with anyone outside of the Z gang since her days in college, which was a long time ago, those five years between the last world torment and the appearance of Raditz. Maybe she'd be able to talk about and to finally brag about carrying a prince's child inside of her; without them hating her for it.

"Hello girls!" Bulma smiled as she walked over "how have the two of you been?"

"We've been good, just enjoying the single life you know? Mieke giggled

"It seems you've been busy Miss Bulma." Mizore winked

"How about that?" Mieke laughed

"How about what?" Bulma looked confused

"You're all knocked up." Mizore snickered "Who's the lucky man that finally caught Bulma Briefs?"

"Was it that baseball player? What was his name, Yamcha? He was always so hot." Mieke smiled, day dreaming about the fine human man she had had the privilege of meeting only a few times in the past.

Bulma laughed out loud. "Oh no. Yamcha never got close."

"Oh? So he's free?" Mizore purred. "Do you have his number still?"

"Yes I do. I'll call him right now for you if you'd like." Bulma laughed. She never thought the day would come when she would be willingly giving out her old lovers' phone number, but it had. She wasn't jealous or mad, she wanted him to be happy, and she was. "He's actually on his way here right now. We are having lunch."

"You still talk to him? Even though you aren't…well that's not his?" Mizore questioned, the situation seemed odd to her.

"Isn't that a little strange Bulma? Going out with your ex while pregnant by another man?" Mieke prodded.

"You two don't know the half of it." Bulma smiled. "They hate each other and well frankly if left alone together I'm sure one of them would die." Bulma giggled knowing which one it would be. The two women looked at her, she seemed so carefree about dispensing that information.

"So where is this man? Your knight in shining armor." Mizore questioned.

"Oh he's not a knight, he's a prince." Bulma blushed; here she was finally able to brag about her lover.

"A Prince? Oh come on now Bulma you can't expect us to believe that." Mieke scoffed.

"Really he is. He's one of the strongest men in the world, has a great set of abs and stare that could kill." Bulma lost herself in her own mind remembering Vegeta, she did find him extremely attractive..

"That sounds like a prince to me." Mieke jolted. "but I think you made it up."

"I'm sure she did." Mizore chimed in.

As the woman bantered back and forth, Bulma trying to convince the woman she had a royal inside of her, Yamcha had finally arrived. He walked up to the group, un-noticed. He could hear the woman bickering and Bulma's loud frustrated voice. He knew to stay far away from her in that kind of mood, if he'd learned anything it was when to stay away. He hadn't seen Bulma for a couple weeks and in that time she had truly popped. His couldn't help but wish deep down that the child was his own, yet, he could see just how happy she was, and that made him happy.

"His name is Vegeta! He's a prince and the father of our son!" Bulma screamed

"Alright alright Bulma whatever you say." Mieke and Mizore spoke in unison, worn out with the conversation.

"So, you still going to give us Yamcha's number? Mieke asked sweetly. Bulma shook her head as Yamcha chimed in. "Who wants my number?" Yamcha smiled thrusting a small bouquet of flowers at Bulma while his eyes fixated upon the two other women before him. "I'm free anytime ladies." He smiled totally ignoring Bulma. Bulma shook her head in disgust. Here she had invited him along to be a friend and support her, but no he was more interested in these girls than her. Bulma threw her hands in the air, this was one of the reasons she stopped dating him in the first place, always something or someone better than she. Her mind trickled back to Vegeta's words, "A true Saiyan chooses one mate for all life," and she smiled. With the realization she really didn't care if Yamcha supported her, she knew she'd always have Vegeta, even if he was less inclined to show it.

8888

Winter had returned and it was getting close to that time, Bulma could feel it. She had done so much in the past 9 or so months to prepare for the Saiyan hybrid she was about to bring into the world. She had grown so much stronger in spirit, will, and determination. Bulma didn't have anyone to lean on when things got bad. She didn't want to burden her parents with her problems. She didn't want to burden anyone with them. Countless times she thought about calling Chichi for support, but Bulma knew Chichi would have a fit, and tell Goku who'd tell Krillin who'd tell Roshi, and so on and so forth. She couldn't have that, she didn't want that. Bulma had already decided to present the Z-gang with a new member the morning of the Androids. She wanted to see them and she figured with Vegeta by her side they wouldn't scoff, scorn, or threaten. Bulma was forced to do this on her own, she wanted to prove to herself and the others, Vegeta especially she was strong and quite capable of doing it herself.

Bulma lay in her bed, thinking, dreaming of that man so far away from her, as she always did at night. A loud crash came from outside her room with an equally bright light to guide it. Bulma sprang from her bed, as quickly as a heavily pregnant woman could, to her dismay she saw nothing. A bright gold light had taken over the whole yard and it seemed to be moving toward her.

**8888**

**Katerinu Riguftsuneru**** & ****Miika47**** – Mean Girls who love Yamcha. ;p Hope you don't mind too much. :D**

**What could this bright gold light be? ^_~ I bet you can't wait.**

**Comment/Review/Share**


	30. The return of the Prince

**I hope you enjoy this coming chapter, I was squealing the whole time writing it. LoL enjoy.**

**8888**

The light advanced upon her, Bulma shielded her eyes from the brightness. Fear ran through her, had the Androids awakened early? Was another threat coming for her? Bulma stepped backwards, falling over her bed, landing flat on her back. Her belly to large for her to move quickly, she did what she could grasping at pillows and blankets, flinging them at the light that stalked her. Each item seemingly disintegrating upon touching the light.

Bulma screamed. "Get away from me!" She scooted herself as far on the bed as she could tears filling her eyes. The light was beautiful but frightening at the same time. She could feel its power emanating from it. "Vegeta." She whispered in fear.

A devilish laugh emerged from the light, as it dimmed to reveal a golden haired turquoise eyed Prince. "Do I frighten you Woman?" He snaked out "As I should. I have grown far more powerful now, nothing can beat me." He laughed again.

Bulma's eyes adjusted to the dimmer light, she could see him clearly in the room, and he was Vegeta, minus the dark hair and solid eyes. He had achieved his dream, finally he reached it. As his presence became clear Bulma no longer feared him, or what she thought he might have been, but a small smile grew on her lips. He had returned to her, yet she far to pissed to let him know her joy. "You son of a bitch Vegeta! What the hell is your problem? You can't just scare the shit out of someone and then laugh." Bulma growled at him.

"I've never seen fear like that on your face before Woman, it was pleasing. Finally you give me the respect I deserve. I am after all the Prince of all Saiyans." He laughed again, he had missed their hateful jabs, but he would never admit it to her or himself really.

Bulma grabbed the last pillow on the bed swatted at his face with it. She wasn't sure if the light would really disintegrate it but she'd rather try with a pillow and not her hand, which she was sure to break if she hit him. He let the pillow hit his face, with no response; she welled on him again and again with it. "You are such a fucking jerk Vegeta!" She landed one last pillow hit before collapsing on to her knees on the bed, she was worn out, his son was taking all her energy, plus being scared near death didn't help.

He laughed again at her weakness, it wasn't until now that he noticed how heavily pregnant she was. She had done well to hide it, a loose but semi-sexy dress, and her hair long and over her shoulders. His eyes grew large at the sight of her, he found her radiant and more beautiful than he remembered. Bulma felt his eyes on her large stomach.

"Do you want to feel him?" She asked sweetly, her eyes glistening with the joy she felt, grasping his hand and removing his white glove, she placed it softly on her belly. Their son was quite active after all that commotion. Vegeta did not pull away, he did nothing really he just watched his hand, feeling the ki of his growing child; a small smirk ran upon his lips. The warmth of his hand upon her soothed all the nerves she felt. Nothing could stop this attraction; nothing could ever break the feeling that she'd always have for him.

"Him?" Vegeta questioned softly. Eyes still fixated upon his hand on her belly, Bulma had laid her right hand upon his as her left rested on his forearm of his right.

"Yes, our son. Trunks." Bulma graciously spoke. Vegeta's eyes darted to hers. "You don't like the name?" Vegeta responded with nothing. "I thought about naming him Vegeta, after you and your father, but frankly I curse you so much I didn't want our son to think I hated him." Bulma giggled.

"He is strong, I can feel it. He'd make a fine Saiyan warrior, not like that weakling Kakarot." Vegeta removed his hand from her belly just to find its way into her hair.

"Vegeta. I'm so proud of you. Super Saiyan is quite becoming on you."Bulma smirked; she followed his hand into her hair, not wanting to give up any moment of sensation. Tears flowed from Bulma's eyes as she buried her face into his abdominals wrapping her arms around his glowing body. "Thank you." Bulma choked out.

Vegeta did not respond as he wrapped his arms around shoulders. Vegeta dropped his energy and returned to normal. He could feel two very small ki's racing toward the room. Two quick raps upon the door broke Bulma from her happy trance.

"Bulma dear, is everything alright? Bulma? Are you ok?" her father called form the other side of the door.

"Bulma honey, what was that?" Bunny added in as they opened the door. It was dark again and the only light came from the small flashlight Dr. Briefs carried, he shined the light upon the bed, only to illuminate two figures in an embrace. "Oh?" Bunny exclaimed.

"It's ok guys. Thank you. Vegeta's back, the lug head destroyed the garden again, I think." She said smiling into his body. Vegeta hadn't moved he hadn't tried to hide his affection for her; he just stood eyes closed and a deep scowl upon on his face.

"Um…Right. Welcome home Vegeta." Dr. Brief added slowly shutting the door, dragging his wife with him.

Bulma stood, eye to eye with Vegeta, some reason he seemed taller now, just slightly. "Are you hungry?" She asked softly as her hands ran up his arms to find their rightful place around his neck. "Tired maybe?"

"I wish to shower." Vegeta said coldly. He had expected Bulma to scream at him for smelling of sweat and blood like she had the first time he returned to Capsule Corp.

Bulma nodded. "Ok. You are welcome to use mine." She pointed to the door in the corner, as if he hadn't been in there before. He said nothing as he pulled away from her arms stripping bare before her. "Hey Vegeta." Bulma called after him. "Do the curtains match the drapes when you change?" She laughed out loud, as he blushed unwillingly.

"Vulgar woman!" He slicked off to the shower as Bulma laughed. She could still make him feel so uncomfortable. Vegeta entered the bathing room as Bulma sat upon the bed. She wrapped her hands around her belly with a gentle smile.

"He's home son, Daddy is back, and he's come back to us, just like he promised." She stood and made her way to the door, he might have wanted a shower but she was sure a good Earth meal wouldn't be turned down.

8888

Morning had come and to her surprise she found a warm body beside her. She shifted her position in order to look at the scarred man in her bed. His head rested upon a pillow, his eyes shut tight. He lay on his stomach with both arms wrapped around the pillow as the blanket rested just above his butt, exposing his nub. She was very pleasantly surprised that he wasn't off training, on his normal routine. Bulma smiled as she slid her left hand onto his arm, she began to trace his scars, noticing a few new ones. His back was firm and so strong, she had missed the way his muscles moved and rippled as he moved. She found herself stroking his thick black hair with the largest smile on her face. Leaning over she nibbled on his ear, whispering hot words upon him. "Wake up my Prince." She nibbled again trying to stir her lover.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Vegeta rasped with a poisonous tongue.

"Oh? Why not?" Bulma questioned, still kissing his ear.

"Super Saiyans become quite vicious and aroused." He grumpily snapped.

"Is that so?" Bulma whispered kissing down his neck. She had longed for his body and the power he had hidden within it for some time now and pregnancy was not going to change her mind on this one.

Before she could breath she found herself pinned to the bed, Vegeta's legs locked between her thighs preventing her from closing them, her wrists pinned above her head with just one of his hands, the other freeing her swollen breast from their cloth shackles. Bulma's bottom lip quivered with excitement.

Vegeta's lips forced a deep kiss upon her as she squirmed underneath his power, returning his kiss. His free hand toying with her breast as they bounced around under his forceful touch. He was nude and she could clearly see he was happy to see her as his lips descended down her neck taking soft nibbles of her skin. Licking and kissing his way down her body. His left hand played with and twisted her nipple as his teeth bit into the soft flesh on her breast leaving small teeth marks and a small bubble of blood. He released her wrists from his grasp as they quickly flew to his hair, grabbing hold as if she were going to lose herself. Vegeta looked up at her an evil grin crossing his mouth as he changed.

The room flashed gold everything took on a yellow hue. His deep black eyes transitioned to a much lighter turquoise, as Bulma quivered with excitement. Once again before she could take another breath she found herself flipped over and naked. He had somehow moved her and removed her clothing in a matter of seconds. Now, she rested upon her knees and her palms, Vegeta looming over her bent over body, his left hand returned to play upon her breast as his right stroked her wet lips with the tip of his glowing golden member.

"Please Vegeta! Not to hard…there is a baby in there." Bulma gasped

"Pain is nothing to a Saiyan." He scoffed dipping his tip into her pool.

"He's just a baby!" Bulma screamed as she was slammed into.

"So tight." Vegeta rasped as he drove in and out of her. He had missed the sensation of her body upon his. Everything was the same, if not for a bit less room. He drove into her, holding back his real power. It took every ounce of will to not to break her. He felt this was a good training exercise on restraint.

Bulma's body rocked back and forth with every thrust, he felt wonderful. Pregnancy had made her quite horny and she was quite pleased to finally be able to release this built up tension as she was sure he was too. It didn't take long before her body gave into his hard member, he walls clenched and her body began to quiver underneath him. This gave him the go ahead to reach his climax as well, not that he could control it at this point. Their body's convulsed together as they let out screams and grunts in unison to each other.

Bulma's legs gave out from under hear as she fell onto her side, Vegeta sliding out as she did. His gold hue dissipated, as his hair change to its jet black, he lay on his back just beside her. The bed wet with sweat and fluids, their bodies heaving and panting in rhythm.

**8888**

**The last two chapters took forever for me to write but this on just flew out of him. ^_^**

**Comment/Review/Share**

**Do you think he'd really break his baby or woman? No, he has great restraint. He knows what he is capable of and just how much to put into it. ^_~ Maybe Baby form Vegeta would break her…but..we'll have to see when I write it ;p**


	31. Trunks enters

**Sorry for the lack of updates, once again I've had a writer's block/not totally sure how to word the story. I hope you enjoy this one. Comment/Review/Share :D**

**8888**

Night had started to fall, being winter the sun set very early and night came all too quick. It was dinner time and Bulma found herself in a good bit of pain. Initially she believed it was due to Vegeta being so forceful that morning. Even though the pain was quite awful she played it off, having spent most of the day in pain in her room, rolling around in the fetal position. Vegeta had gotten up shortly after their event and began his training. It was not as intense as his space training or the gravity chamber, but it was something. He liked moving, training, doing something. Vegeta was also trying hard to get back on an Earth schedule.

Bulma hobbled down the stairs to the kitchen, she hadn't really eaten at all that day and she was truly famished. Vegeta was seated in his normal spot, which pleased Bulma to no end. Her father had come out of the lab to eat with them, and Bunny had prepared a lavish meal for Vegeta, as his welcome home dinner. She had turkey, goose, beef, chicken, vegetables galore, and the desserts were stacked high on the counter, Bunny had spent all day preparing everything she could. She really enjoyed cooking and hadn't had the reason to do so much of it in a long time.

Bulma barley made it down the stairs and to Vegeta's chair before she doubled over in pain. Her hand grasped the chair, as if to break it, as her left arm wrapped around her belly, she screamed in pain. Bunny dropped everything she was holding at the sudden noise; Dr. Briefs sprang from his chair to aid his daughter. Vegeta, however, didn't even turn to see her, to watch the pain he knew was upon her face. He sat there. Lost. He knew he could do nothing for her; this was a battle she would have to face alone. He the Prince of All Saiyan's had better things to do than sit and coddle a fully grown woman at least that is what he told himself

"The baby is coming!" Bulma screamed as she doubled over again.

"Are you sure dear?" Bunny asked fearfully.

"Yes I'm fucking sure!" Bulma screamed again, the pain worse than she could even imagine.

"Now honey, don't you think you are over reacting? I wasn't in near this pain with you." Bunny smiled taking her daughters shoulder.

"You weren't having a freaking monkey baby!" She didn't care what she said she just wanted the pain to stop.

"Bulma let's get you to the infirmary." Dr. Brief said taking her arm, doing what he could to hold up some of her weight.

"I'll do it myself Dad. Thank you." Bulma huffed trying to stand straight up. She was still bound and determined to not be a burden on her parents. In-between sets of doubling over with screams, she managed to make it to the door. Vegeta who had just been sitting, his back turned away from the woman finally moved. In a swift scoop Bulma was in his arms as he pushed his way through the halls.

"Shut that infernal mouth of yours woman." Vegeta barked as he carried her. "I've been in worse pain then this. I assure you."

"Well I'm not a barbaric Saiyan Monkey! My body wasn't designed for this!" Bulma screamed as she wailed on his chest with her first. In the Saiyan's arms it took no time to make it to the infirmary, which was on the other side of the compound, everyone else was still a couple minutes behind. Vegeta, gingerly laid Bulma upon the bed as he turned to leave. Bulma grasped for his arm, taking hold of his wrist. "Please, don't leave me Vegeta." Bulma's eyes red with tears now. Vegeta looked over his shoulder at the poor woman.

"Why?" Here he was still unsure as to why she wanted him there. He could never truly comprehend why she desired him so much, desired his company.

"I know you won't let anything happen to me." Bulma gave a faint smile, trying hard to hide the pain.

"Don't flatter yourself woman. I made no promise of protection." Vegeta barked. Bulma was hurt by his words, she was sure he'd be a bit more intimate now, he did let her parents catch them hugging and he carried her to the infirmary. Vegeta could see the hurt in her eyes. "You knew the risks of housing a monster; I cannot protect you from those." He slowly pulled away from her hand, yet, he let their fingers caress one another as he did. Vegeta exited the door just as Bunny and Dr. Briefs entered.

"Vegeta?" Bunny called after him, but her words landed on deaf ears. "Bulma do you want me to go after him?" Bunny asked in confusion.

Bulma shook her head. "No." Deep down she really did want her mother to chase him down and force him to be by her side. Bulma had learned a lot about the Saiyan Prince in her time with him, he was cold and dark, and the things he had no control over he hated. He felt helpless, weak. This was one of those times. He could do nothing for her, he even said so. Just his presence would have been enough for her though.

Bulma lay in the bed in and out of pain. Screaming and cursing Vegeta and anything holy all the while. Her pain medicine was beginning to work, as the pain lessoned some. Vegeta had busied himself with mindless training, but it wasn't really working. Bulma's shrills echoed through the compound; there was no mistaking what was going on. Vegeta gave up his training and observed silently from the window, it was dark, so luckily no one could see him. This thin piece of glass gave him the distance he needed. Now, he could flee at any moment un-judged or he could jump in without hesitation. At times he wanted to go in when Bulma called for him sweetly. Just as he would give in she'd curse him and scream how much she hated him. He just couldn't figure out that woman. In the end he felt it best to keep his distance, this window would do just fine.

8888

Bulma aroused early, the sun hadn't even crossed over the horizon yet. A strong warm hand was holding her, as the other caressed her forehead. "Hmmm...Vegeta. You came." She said softly before opening her very tired eyes.

"Sorry Babe, not Vegeta." A familiar, hurt, voice replied.

"Yamcha!?" Bulma's eyes shot open "how…why?"

"Your mom called me, I had to come. You know that, right." He smiled softly at her.

"Where is…" Before she could finish Yamcha had already began to answer.

"Trunks is just fine. He's sleeping peacefully by the window." Yamcha nodded his head to the small child wrapped in a blue blanket. "They removed his tail; he's no worse for wear."

"And?" Bulma never taking her eyes off her son, she began.

"And, I haven't seen Vegeta." Which wasn't a total lie, he hadn't 'seen' Vegeta. When Yamcha first arrived he could feel him, just before he entered the room he could feel the Saiyan's ki on the other side of the door. But, as he entered the ki was gone.

"Oh." Bulma said softly, tears forming in her eyes. "Could you bring me my son?" She asked softly.

"Yes Bulma, of course." Yamcha stood and scooped the little prince up in his arms and smiled at the little guy who was sleeping soundly. Placing him in her arms he kissed her forehead.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok Bulma. I'm going off to train with Tien so I won't' be around. I'll see you in year. Get some rest Bulma." He smiled softly at his old lover.

"Please don't…" She started, not sure what to say next. 'Please don't leave' or 'please don't tell anyone.'

"Don't worry. That little man will be our secret. I know it's going to be hard for you to explain to everyone, hell I still don't even understand." He waved as he exited the room.

Bulma kissed Trunks's forehead as she rolled over, codling her son. Her eyes watered as tears began to fall. "Vegeta. Have you seen your son? He's perfect. Thank you." The tears dropped onto the pillow as her eyes closed, she was still very tired.

8888

Bulma carried Trunks to his new room. It had been 2 days and she hadn't seen Vegeta once, no one had. This really concerned her. She hated him for not having come to check on her or their son in the hospital. But, she knew he wasn't the 'show concern' type.

Trunks gurgled at his mother as she laid him upon his new bed. "Well what do you think Trunks? This will be your room. When you get older maybe I'll give you your daddy's room. He doesn't seem to be using it." Bulma grumbled something under her breath. "You've got his eyes, well his scowl at least." Bulma laughed to herself. "Of course the one thing you'd inherit was his scowl. My little grumpy pants." Bulma pocked him in his little belly as he smiled and grasped her finger. "Ok Ok! You really got to learn how to control that strength of yours." He really wasn't much stronger than your average 1 year old baby, but for being 2 days old he was pretty strong. "Alright sweet heart you just sleep here for a little bit, Mommy will be back. She's just got to shower. Ok my love?" Leaning over the railing she kissed his cheek.

Turning she found a form leaning on the door post, left leg resting upon the frame, and arms crossed. "Vegeta?" She screamed out of surprise. "I'm astonished to see you here." Vegeta said nothing, he did nothing, and he just stood there. "Are you going to say hello to your son?" Bulma put her hands upon her hips. "You haven't come to see use once. Why now?" Bulma barked.

"It isn't my fault you were sleeping." Vegeta glared, removing his body from the door way.

"Sleeping?" Bulma questioned as he strolled over to the crib, at this point Bulma could see he was holding something, but she couldn't make out what it was.

Trunks gargled at the man who was no leaning over his crib. "So you did come to see us?" Bulma asked with the question being the answer. Vegeta did not reply. "Have you held him?" Bulma smiled, pressing her shoulder to his. Reaching down Bulma scooped up her son, who reached up at her. "He knows who you are." Trunks began to grab at the arm that rested just above his head. "Here. Hold your arms like me." Bulma turned forcing Vegeta to look at her. He complied with no resistance. At this point she caught a glimpse at his hand, he held a familiar dark blue and red blanket. One she knew all too well.

Bulma rested Trunks in his father's arms, Vegeta quivered in fear. "Don't worry, you won't break him." Bulma placed her hand upon Vegeta's arm leaning over to kiss him, he returned her kiss. Habitually her eyes went to her son, she began to cry.

"Woman!" Vegeta barked. "What is your problem? There is nothing worth crying over."

Bulma blushed, "But there is." Vegeta just eyed her in confusion. "They are tears of happiness. Thank you, Vegeta." Bulma smiled resting her head upon his shoulder as he held their son.

**8888**

**There is a new prince in town :D**

**I think Bulma puts Kate to shame ;p j/k – go England and a new King. ^^**


	32. The Little Family

Vegeta took a deep breath; it was labored as the pressure of the world that seemed to be pressing down upon him lifted. The gravity chamber had finally been rebuilt, and the prince was pleased to be able to spend his time productively again. It was dinner time, he could tell by two ways. His stomach had begun to yell at him and he could see the family out his GR window sitting down outside. It was a cool May night. It was right at the one year mark for the android arrival. Vegeta had one year to get even stronger, even better, to become the best there ever was and would ever be.

He watched his little family, though he didn't call them that. Bulma caressing Trunks, bouncing him up and down upon her knee, as Bunny began to set the table. He watched them from the safely of the GR, he enjoyed the distance. Distance was all he ever knew, the only people that had ever gotten close to him were Raditz and Nappa. Yet, the way he treated them and the woman were far different, always had been. He was never good at interpersonal relations; if he couldn't be cold he couldn't do anything.

He hadn't changed much since the arrival of his son, 5 months ago. He spent little time with him, he only saw him at meals and at night, when he'd check up on him just before heading to Bulma's room. Often, Bulma would force him to interact, thrusting the child into his arms to go off and do something. He wasn't the nurturing type that was for sure. Even though he'd put up a small fight about caring for the boy, deep down he didn't mind. He even let himself acknowledge that, however, he hid it by saying he was studying and honing this son's strength. In truth he was studying and honing his ability to love externally.

As for Bulma and his relationship, nothing changed. They fought less, only due to the fact it would 'upset the baby'. Which was Bulma's out for most anything, the baby. Vegeta had spent the night in Bulma's room since the night she found him in the nursery. She'd welcome him into her bed willingly, often without sexual contact. He found a small peace in just sleeping in her room. He felt comfortable, prepared, safe, and maybe even happy. Each night she would wake up to his presence groggily say his name with a smile and pull the blankets back. Once he entered the bed she'd either snuggle up to his warm strong body or fondle him, depending upon her mood. He left it all up to her.

Vegeta knew little on how Saiyan parents interacted with their children. He had been so young when he was taken. Often he'd just watch Bulma and Trunks together, trying hard to awaken a memory buried deep in his mind of him and his mother, he had very few. He could remember his mother's arms, the way they felt around his body, before she had been killed. He could never remember her face though. He had far more memories of his father. It was tradition that the heir to the thrown would be trained by his father, the King. The king would be his teacher, his confidant, his friend, his partner, his master. The father was everything. Vegeta remembered one morning he had awoken from a bad dream, the dream long since forgotten, and his mother rushing into his room to sooth her crying child, followed closely by his father. The king allowed his mother to sooth him for a quick moment, and then he took control. Scolding the young prince until he no longer feared the dream but feared his father. "Dreams can not hurt you. They are only bodily methods of torture." That was the only full phrase he could remember from that night, however Vegeta remembered his father's strong hand upon his head while his mother wrapped him in her arms. It occurred to Vegeta that, that was the last time his mother ever held him.

After that night his mother changed, at least the way she reacted to him. She no longer hugged him, kissed him, or showed any sign of affection. She became cold and aloof. His father became far more predominant in his memories. He had a firm kind hand toward Vegeta. Vegeta always respected his father, feared him too, yet, deep down he knew his father would never kill him, he was sure of that.

Vegeta's thoughts washed away upon hearing Bulma's scream. His eyes darted quickly to the woman just outside of his GR, fear rushing over him. To his surprise Bulma was in no danger, Trunks had merely done something to cause her to scream, it seemed as though the boy had tried to eat a bit early, as Bulma's shirt had been ripped at the collar down. Vegeta laughed at his son's strengthen, he was far more powerful than anyone could imagine. Vegeta was proud to say that.

The hatch to the ship opened revealing a beaten worn prince. Bulma turned to look over her shoulder. Something about his posture, his walk, his everything made her smile. "Look Trunks, it's your daddy. Say hello." Trunks gurgled a little sound as his arms extended toward his father. Vegeta just puffed up and grunted at the child.

"You know Vegeta you can show some interest in your child." Bulma barked thrusting Trunks into Vegeta's arms. Vegeta begrudgingly held the child with a distasteful look on his face. "He won't eat you Vegeta, just chill out." Bulma laughed as she prepared plates of food for Vegeta and herself. She didn't mind being "miss domestic" every once in a while, she enjoyed watching her family together; the two Prince Saiyan's bonding.

"I'll take the little man" Bunny said smiling, taking Trunks from Vegeta's hands. "You two eat, I'll watch Trunks. Oh, Bulma honey, your father and I will be going on vacation tomorrow, would you mind watering my flowers?" Bunny asked with a smile.

"Yeah Mom, that is fine." Bulma took her seat as her eyes glanced at the prince to her right; he had already finished half his plate.

"What is it Woman?" Vegeta snapped in between spoonfuls of dinner. Bulma said nothing she just looked at him a small smile on her face. As he took another mouth full he stopped, spoon in his mouth. Something was crawling up his leg. His left hand instantly dropped to his left thigh, bearing down upon the little monster trying to claw at his shorts. Vegeta shot an evil glare at Bulma, spoon still in his mouth. Bulma burst into laughter at the sight.

"What is so funny dear? Dr. Brief asked, he tried his best to keep out of their business, but sometimes curiosity got the better of him.

"Oh, nothing Dad. Vegeta just looks like Trunks when he doesn't want to go to bed. All pouty and that cute little scowl" Bulma smiled pressing her index finger in between Vegeta's furrowed brow. His scowl only deepened at her touch. With a small peck on the cheek Bulma turned to finish her meal. The birth of their son had made Vegeta a bit more open to public displays of affection. It wasn't like he could hide his relationship now that there was living proof of their sins. Bulma loved making Vegeta uncomfortable, she knew kissing him, touching him, acting loving to him in public was one sure fire way to do it. The way she saw it was either he'd be uncomfortable or he'd reciprocate the affections. So, in her mind either way she'd win. Deep down she just longed for his affection, for him to touch the way she touched him.

**8888**

**Hope you liked the little family history and dinner. I'm thinking about doing a "History of Saiyan's" story. Ok not so much story but like a wiki type thing. Think of it as a History Book. Yep there we go. What do you say? Like it? Wanna help write it/find info/discuss? I'm open to help. I am going with the general theory that the Saiyan's were a Spartan like race.**

**I'm really looking for Vegeta's mothers' name. I know she shows up in a short expert in a doujin manga, and I'd live more info on her.**

**As always Comment, Review, and Share**


	33. The Truth

Vegeta pushed open the door slowly, as to not wake the sleeping child. Each night before he went to sleep, Vegeta would slip into the nursery to gaze at his son. Other than Bulma's forced interactions this was the only time he saw his child, and this was the only time he was ever alone with his son. Vegeta wasn't sure what compelled him to check up on his son each night, but something did. At first he tried to push the need away, only to be kept awake by the unknown. Maybe it was a way to insure his son was there or some other deep seeded need to look upon his offspring.

Vegeta was sweaty and bleeding, as usual, but that did not stop him from touching the child. Often it was just a finger into the palm of the small Saiyans hand; to feel his strong little fingers tighten around him. This night however, Trunks was awake, at the sight of his father he gurgled a sweet noise extending his arms up to his father. Vegeta did not hesitate, lifting his son from the crib; he rested him upon his chest. Trunks began to suck his thumb as Vegeta spoke, looking deep into his son's eyes.

"You are a Prince of all Saiyan's; you are born of a noble blood, pure, strong, and brave. You will never know of our race, you will never know the savagery of our people; you may not even know me in the future." Vegeta stopped talking; Trunks gave him no negative response to his words, just a kind baby smile at his voice, his warmth, and just at him all together.

"Trunks, my son, you should never know the horrors of my life, and hope you never have to. I was a mere child when I was taken, given away to a tyrant, a monster. In slaved with power for power, power I so longed to defeat. My only comfort was my destiny, my destiny to become the ultimate warrior, a Super Saiyan. I strived for years to gain this power, and finally I have." Vegeta powered up, showing his infant son the pure golden beauty of this legend. Trunks giggled, as he grasped his father's blond hair tugging on it. Vegeta smirked. "You too will have the honor, you must work for it, strive for it. Nothing will be given to you, just because. My son, you are the only gift I could give Bulma. The only part of me that I could sacrifice for her. The androids are nearing, I might not survive the battle, you must be there for her, protect her. Be there when I cannot. I will not show my weakness to anyone. I cannot go against my nature, no matter who it is." Vegeta watched his son for a few moments longer; Trunks's eyes were getting heavier as he drifted off to sleep in his father's arms. Vegeta softly laid him back into his crib, pulling the blue Saiyan blanket up over his belly.

In the quiet of the night, the darkness allowed for Vegeta's heart to bleed. This had been in this time he'd always open up to Bulma, in the night when all else was asleep, no one around to hear his words. The night brought many good things to him, peace, safety, calmness, and rest. Vegeta had traveled many millions of miles in the 'night' of space, alone only his own thoughts to comfort him, only his words to be heard by no one. Capsule corp. had turned into his Saiyan space pod, and the vastness of space had turned into the Earth's star filled night. His bubble of peace. Vegeta was sure that no one heard his words, he had spoken quietly to his son, yet, he neglected to notice the small white box on the shelf just by the door, that lead directly to Bulma's ears. Trunks's baby monitor had picked up everything, Bulma who had waited up for her Prince heard it all.

Bulma smiled at Vegeta's words, so happy the monitor only worked one way. She couldn't tell Vegeta that she had heard him; this would destroy everything he held confidence in. All she could do was smile and lay under her covers, pretending she knew nothing. She quickly turned the monitor down, so if Trunks did reawaken Vegeta wouldn't hear him. Bulma slipped under the blankets, trying so hard to hide her happiness. The door opened softly as the fatigued warrior entered the room.

"Vegeta." Bulma said softly. "I waited up for you." Bulma couldn't hold back, she had wanted to stay in the bed, acting tired, but she couldn't. She sat up, and looked at the man before her. It was dark and all she could make out was his shape in the night. Vegeta said nothing to her. Bulma took to her feet, requiring only a few steps to reach the strong man. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she kissed him passionately. Vegeta returned the kiss, his arms in circling her small frame. "You aren't too tired are you?" Bulma asked pulling away from his lips for only a moment. Vegeta grunted a response. "I'll take that as a no." Bulma began to kiss his neck, nibbling at his salty skin.

Normally, a dirty sweaty man would turn her off, if he were anyone but Vegeta. Everything that would have repulsed her on Yamcha was erotic on Vegeta. The smell of his pheromone filled musk made her wild. Even if she didn't act upon it, all she wanted was his body inside of her, feeling his every inch. Vegeta too thought her smell intoxicating. The softness of her body, the smooth curves of her skin, and the sweet perfume of her womanhood aroused him. Cocking his neck to allow Bulma better access he slid his hands up her shoulders, tugging on the thin straps of her night gown. It took no effort for the straps to break, allowing gravity to take hold of the fabric. Bulma paused to glare at him. "I liked that one you know." Bulma hissed as she returned to his neck. She was sending chills down his spine, goose bumps dotted his skin.

Vegeta took hold of her breast, filling each hand up with her swollen body. She was still breast feeding, and her body showed it. Vegeta quite enjoyed this change in body, though as long as he had her he didn't care. Bulma moaned at his touch as her hands fondled the hem of his shorts. Tugging upon them softly they fell to the ground, not with as much ease as Vegeta had, but she was not a Saiyan. Vegeta leaned down, pressing his lips upon her swollen nipple. "You'll get something if you keep doing that." Bulma giggled, she smiled feeling his hot breath upon her body. Vegeta only raised an eyebrow at her words. He began to suck; warm liquid came from her body, as Bulma moaned. She hadn't expected it to feel this good. After a moment Vegeta pulled away.

"I prefer something else." He growled as he threw her upon the bed. Bulma screamed in excitement, she still loved his forceful man handling, and she knew what was next. Pulling her legs up Vegeta nestled down into her. At first his fingers made small laps around her lips occasionally running across her clit, which sent shivers up her spine. Lowering his mouth to her, he began to lick softly. His warm breath and his firm tongue took her over. Bulma's hands played in the prince's hair. Grasping at reality, this was her only grounding. Vegeta lowered his tongue to her entrance, as he lapped her up. His fingers darted in and out, and then shifting to thumb her sweet spot. His actions brought her to the brink of dreams.

"Vegeta…I'm cumming." Bulma moaned as her hips bucked and her muscles tightened. Vegeta gripped her thighs forcing her body to remain in his desired position. The sweet juice of her body was his favorite. Insuring he had taken ever last drop he pulled away, Bulma's body now shining with sweat, her chest heaving in the night. "Vegeta…" she muttered as Vegeta positioned himself over her.

"Say it. Beg for it." Vegeta snarled. His member rubbing her inner leg. He wanted her, he wanted her bad. He teased her still shaking body with his throbbing manhood.

Bulma put her arms around his strong neck as she pulled herself up to his ear. "Fuck me my Prince. Show me what Prince of Saiyan's can do." She tugged on his ear with her teeth. Vegeta did not hesitate. He slid into her, grunting at the pleasure of her body. Bulma heaved with the pressure of his member. It seemed she never got use to the initial feeling, but she loved it. He pulled in and out of her slowly at first his hand massaging her breast as he did. Bulma grabbed at his back, digging her nails into his worn flesh. "I want you to; I want to feel you." Bulma moaned. He was becoming too much for her as her body clinched down upon his large member, refusing to let it leave, Bulma arched her back as his hips kept contact with hers. He gripped her waist, refusing to let her remove him, as he let out a growl of release.

Vegeta's body fell upon her, his face nestled in the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent. Bulma smiled kissing his shoulder as she closed her eyes. Their breathing slowed and their bodies relaxed, they stayed in that position, his member only coming loose after it had gone to sleep. Bulma laid there under his body, his weight on his own arms, as she whispered in his ear softly.

"I love you." Her arms tightened around his waist. Vegeta made no move, that she could feel, but his eyes darted open at the words. Bulma assumed he had already fallen asleep, as she too began to drift off. Vegeta however stayed wide eyed for a while longer, mind racing as to why she'd ever love him.

8888

Bulma disengaged the gravity simulator, and over rode the code to the door. A very angry Super Saiyan Vegeta was there to greet her. "What are you doing Woman?" Vegeta barked "I was training. There is no need to disturber me!" He screamed at her, his turquoise eyes glaring at the blue haired woman and the child in her arm.

"Oh don't get your panties in a bunch Vegeta, I want to go out." Bulma smiled pushing her way passed the Saiyan, who refused to power down. She wasn't fearful of him in the least, even at his new power level. She knew he'd never touch her.

"What? Then why are you entering the GR? This is not out! And why does it concern me?" He asked still furious that she had interrupted his training, yet, deep down he was highly pleased to see her and their son.

"I want you to come with us. I've packed everything; we are going to the beach!" Bulma smiled as she rested a hand upon his chest kissing his firm glowing lips. She sat Trunks down upon the floor; the young Saiyan began to explore his father's hideaway.

"I have training to do Woman." He turned from her touch. "Now leave me. And take the Brat with you."

"What he can't train under ungodly gravity like his father yet?" Bulma asked sarcastically. Vegeta just glared at her attempted ignorance.

"Bulma, leave. There is no time for games now." Vegeta softened his tone, looking at the child in the corner of the chamber.

Bulma just looked at Vegeta and his new found kindness. "No." Putting her hands on her hips she stood in front of his gaze. "I'm not leaving until you agree to come with us. Spending time with your family is not a 'game' it's a pleasure you might not get again." Bulma slapped herself on the inside for the last part of her sentence. She hated talking about the androids, much less pointing out the fact Vegeta could likely die, again. "I'm sorry I shouldn't…"

She was cut off by strong lips upon hers. Vegeta gripped her chin holding her head in the embrace, forcing her body to step backwards until she reached the wall. He slid his hand from her chin to rest just by her head, holding himself up he got right in her face. "Shut up Woman. I am a Super Saiyan. I am the strongest in the universe. Nothing can stop me." His face inched closer until she was sure he'd kiss her again, only to be disappointed. His teeth dug into the soft flesh of her shoulder, not breaking the skin but leaving a light bruise. "Punishment for you lack of faith in the Prince of all Saiyan's." Vegeta growled with a little smirk as he turned from her. Bulma just stood there wide eyed. He'd never 'punished' her before, and she liked it.

Vegeta picked Trunks up by his clothes, holding him out like sack of potatoes. "Take the Brat, he's not ready for this yet."

Bulma snatched at Trunks. "Don't hold him like that, you could have dropped him." Bulma screamed scolding Vegeta on his lack of fathering skills. Vegeta just gave her a look of pure surprise, like he couldn't catch a falling child. "Oh, don't cry that big old mean man won't do that again." Bulma cooed at her son bouncing him to keep his tears from falling, tears that were not even in his eyes only a smile upon his mouth. Bulma turned mad to the door. "Fine, work yourself to death, see if I care." Bulma barked stepping out of the GR. Turning just before the door shut to blow the big mean man a kiss with a wink.

**8888**

**Just something sweet and fluffy. I know Vegeta's an ass, but I'm sure at times he was a really sweet guy. Mostly when he thought no one could see/hear him. ^^ I have to admit, I think I've only got a few more chapters in this one. But, I will be writing a 2****nd**** and maybe a 3****rd****, we will see how it goes. I do want to write the 'History of Saiyan's' and a story of Vegeta's passed. That one might be a bit AU but who knows really ;p AND don't forget my "When You Call My Name" with Future Trunks and O/C. I've got a bit more to do with that story too.**

**I'm plan on going back and editing/rewriting some of 'Sweet Dreams', I will go back and edit. Nothing too major I'm sure, but it is always ok to go back and re-read a fanfic :D**

**Comment/Review/Share/PM me if you have any ideas/want to help with the Saiyan History**


	34. One More Night

Bulma laid Trunks down in his crib. They had spent the day at the beach, without Vegeta. Bulma enjoyed the alone time with her son, though she deeply wished Vegeta had come. A perfect family outing would have been nice. Bulma sighed, as she kissed Trunks's forehead. "Sleep well my little prince." Bulma smiled pulling away from the crib. Trunks sound asleep.

Bulma turned the light off, the only source of illumination were the glow in the dark stars that hung on the ceiling. Bulma never imagined how much she'd love someone. Trunks was her everything. The thought of not never having him, broke her heart. What if Krillin had killed Vegeta all those years ago, what if he hadn't been brought back to life by Porunga? All these 'what ifs' drifted in her mind, everything hinged on Vegeta. Her life as she knew it was all because of him. And she didn't mind.

Before she knew it she stood outside in the garden. Bulma didn't intend to go there, she just walked, mind lost in thought. Before her stood the gravity ship, the GR. The lights flickered on and off as bolts of energy cascaded from the windows. Bulma sat upon the soft dewy ground, the dark night sky, the only light - the twinkling stars in the sky, much like Trunks's room. Her eyes shifted from the GR to the sky and back. Something about space still overtook her. The curiosity of what was out there? She knew, far better than most. She knew from her own experiences and from those Vegeta had offered up to her. Yet, even with this knowledge, space, the stars, still seemed so magical.

The lights dimmed in the GR as the door opened. Vegeta had sensed her energy and had become curious as to why she was out there. Bulma never just sat at the GR. She always had a motive. Vegeta glared at the woman, letting his eyes focus in the new darkness. Bulma slightly turned her head to gaze at the mystical figure emerging from his cave.

"Hey." She said softly, her mind still resting on the stars.

"What are you doing out here Woman?" Vegeta barked. "Have you come to interrupt my training again? I thought I made myself clear earlier." He growled, stepping down from the GR to hover over the woman, who rested sweetly on the grass.

"I didn't come to bother you Vegeta. I'm sorry. I just…" Bulma lay back in the grass, feeling the moisture on her body. "I was just lost in thought I guess. Go back to training, its ok."

Bulma fully expected him to return to the GR, but instead he turned to sit beside her reclining body. Bulma smiled softly to herself, she missed his gentle side, and things had become so routine. He trained, he'd come to bed, he'd wake up to train. There was little interaction outside of the bedroom, not that they had been much to speak of before. Bulma turned her head to look at him, his eyes fixated upon the stars as well.

"Will you go back?" Bulma asked softly, knowing Vegeta still had some deep seeded longing for the solitude of space.

"No." His voice deep but not forced.

Bulma couldn't help but to smile at that perfect word, 'no'. The two letters sang out like a joyous melody to her. She said nothing in response; she didn't want to spoil the moment. Bulma moved her right arm to rest next to his leg, just touching, ever so softly. This form of affection she was sure he wouldn't argue with. No one was home, except their infant son, who was sound asleep.

"I will not return to space." Vegeta spoke softly as if to whisper his words to the wind. "I can no longer stay here."

Bulma's eyes shot open, wide as the sky. "WHAT?" She screamed, as she instinctively pushed her body from the ground. Twirling on her hip she looked at him, pain filled her eyes. "What are you talking about Vegeta?"

His eyes never left the glowing stars. "I must train harder, I am very restricted here. Too many distractions." His tone was flat, no emotion in his words.

"You don't have to leave, Vegeta." Tears began to fill her eyes. "If this is about today, I'm sorry. I didn't realize." Bulma fought the sobs she knew were coming. It baffled her how much his words hurt her. She always knew he wasn't the family man, he would never show his affection the same way a human man would, but this was far worse than anything she could imagine. She had become so dependent upon his presence, the security he offered her, that the thought of him gone, because he had to, broke her heart.

Vegeta planted his lips upon hers, forcing her back to the ground. "That has nothing to do with this." He shifted his body so he straddled her, as his hands found their way to her hair. His elbows rested against her shoulders, his knees keeping her body from moving. He looked at her, and those blue eyes sparkled with tears. "I cannot continue like this. Far too many distractions."

"I…please don't leave me." Bulma begged as he planted another sensual kiss upon her lips.

"I will return once the androids have been defeated. I cannot…I must be allowed to use my full strength, to hone my new power. This place prevents that." His lips met hers again, as his words rolled around in her head. Bulma was trying desperately to understand why he couldn't stay. Yes, he was distracted; yes he couldn't use his full strength. All of this made since, but it didn't not to her.

"What about Trunks?" Tears began to fall from her eyes, as his gloveless thumbs smudged them away.

"You said yourself he couldn't handle my leave of training yet." Vegeta chuckled deeply, all most unheard, if not for the rumbling vibrating chest that Bulma's hands rested upon.

"But…" Bulma sniffed trying her hardest not to appear weak in front of him. She had gone so long being strong, proving that she could handle bearing a Saiyan child, handle a wild Saiyan man. But now, everything broke away, she couldn't be strong any longer. Everything she held dear, all the things she had built seemed to be crashing down around her. Bulma threw her arms around Vegeta's neck, forcing their bodies to a seated position. She buried her face in his firm chest, as she cried. Vegeta did nothing, but sat there hands resting around her delicate shoulders. His face was cold, lost, confused. Vegeta had begun to understand, love. And the way she felt about him, to his surprise his heart ached at her pain. He knew deep down he had to leave, everything he ever hopped for had changed and now he had to face a new trouble, one that would likely be the death of him and his family. He wasn't about to let that happen again. He wasn't going to let an evil monster take everything away from him again, not without a fighting chance.

"Bulma." Vegeta lifted her tear stained face with his hand, coxing her lips to his again. Bulma took a deep breath, trying to clear her mind. She wouldn't let their last kiss be pained and forced again, never again.

"When will you leave?" Bulma asked fearfully.

"I will wait until your parents return." Their nose touching but their lips only parted to speak.

"Thank you. I'll make sure…" Bulma kissed his lips "you aren't" their lips touched again, "longing for…" Their lips met one more time as her hands slid to his dark ruff hair. "anything." Her words were breathy and left a hit of a much needed desire in them.

Bulma positioned her body over his; she wrapped her legs around his wait as her lips made small patterns on his face and neck. Bulma's hips gestured what she wanted, and Vegeta was eager to oblige.

Vegeta lifted her hind end up just enough to free his member form his shorts, her night gown already allowed for him, her matching lace panties easily shifted to threads on the grown to make room. Softly he lowered her back down, sliding inside, as she gasped for air. Bulma bit into his shoulder.

Moaning she began to rock her hips, moving him back and forth inside of her. This position let everything touch the right spots, as her movements became more erythematic, Vegeta laid her down upon the grass. "Not so fast there." He growled laying hot kisses down her neck.

He began to slide in and out of her wetness, throbbing at ever reentry. Bulma moaned shouting incoherent words of desire. Vegeta kept his trusting uneven to ensure she lasted longer than five seconded. Their bodies twisted and contorted as Bulma's nails dug in to his back. Her high emotions led to quick achievement, even with Vegeta's efforts to keep her from release. He could feel her clenching down upon him; a frustrated pleased smile crossed his lips as he continued his motions. "Couldn't help yourself could you?" He hissed in her ear.

"Can you blame me?" Bulma purred in reply.

"I'm not finished with you." Vegeta whirled her around, her hind end up in the air as her breast brushed the gowned. Vegeta took hold of her hips, grinding himself into her, forcing every inch inside, then retreating quickly. Bulma couldn't help but to scream and moan at his gestures. He too voiced his satisfaction and enjoyment with deep guttural grunts with every entry.

Bulma's fingers wandered to her delicate nub, as she patted and rubbed her rocking flesh. "Please…Vegeta…I'm..." Bulma moaned trying to gain control over her body, "cum…inside…with…" Before she could utter her last word her body betrayed her, once again she clenched down upon his hard member only to lock him in place as he let out a roar of satisfaction. With two more pumps for good measure he removed himself from her, sitting back on his haunches. Bulma flipped over as she gazed up at the man whom she loved so desperately. Grabbing his hands she pulled he down, to rest upon her. Her chest heaved up and down with satisfaction as her fingers played in the hair of the man who'd soon leave her, but her mind was only on that moment.

Vegeta rested quietly on her chest, their bodies rising and falling with one another, he let her touch him, to feel him, he didn't mind. The sensation that once bothered him now calmed his nerves, made him feel, ok.

**8888**

**Sorry for the delayed update…you know life happens and all ;p**

**Comment/Share/Review :D**


	35. Scent of Sleep

The sun shown bright into the room, yawning Bulma rolled over to find herself face to face with her lover. To her surprise he was there still in the bed, she smiled. Bulma could hear her mother in downstairs preparing breakfast and her heart sank. Her mind jumped back to a few days before, Vegeta had promised he'd leave once her parents returned. Her mood changed quickly, from jubilant joy to dreadful fright. Yet, still he was there, in her bed. This was abnormal to say the least.

"Lay back down." A grumbling voice called to her as a hand reach up to her shoulder pulling her back down.

"But…" Bulma stopped herself, she was not going to question, or even mention his plan or her own plans. Bulma just snuggled back down in to his arms. His warm firm body resting against her own, she could feel his breathing, his heart beat, and the heat from his breath that sent chills down her body.

Bulma's eyes got heavy again, as they shut softly. He was still her lullaby, even at 8 in the morning he could coax her back to sleep, with his warmth and strength. He brought comfort to her; he brought safety to her and their child. All of her life she had been searching for this one thing, this one person. The person who would be her prince. Strong, powerful, gently, brave, honest, someone she never had to fear (even though he tried so hard to be big and bad).

A grumble came from behind her, Bulma's eyes opened as she began to giggle, and her fingers stroking the firm arms around her. Rolling over she found herself face to face with the Prince, his face unchanged from his normal scowl. She began caressing his face, feeling the odd smoothness of his skin.

"Hungry?" Bulma questioned kissing his lips.

Vegeta hissed at her touch. "I've remained in bed and all you can say is 'hungry?' Hmff." Vegeta rolled over, his back to the woman that had given him his only son.

"Thank you." Bulma whispered kissing his shoulders, the scars now etched into her own memory as well as his skin. His scars, something that she had always been fascinated by, she knew the cause of some of the. Others, Vegeta couldn't even recall where or when. He had lived a hard life up until that moment. He had know nothing but pain, yet now he seemed to quiet enjoy himself. She knew what the day would bring, yet still she tried to push it from her mind, and maybe from his. She traced warm breath kisses down his back, while rubbing her hands down his smooth firm chest. Nibbling on his ear, "roll over." She pushed him slightly indicating she wanted him on his stomach. Vegeta obliged her, rolling over he wrapped his arms around his pillow digging his face into the soft white silk. At points Vegeta had stopped questioning her or fighting her on things. Most often it was easier to just give in, much quieter to say the least.

Bulma shifted her body to straddle his butt, her hands slide around his shoulders and onto his back. Pressing firmly she began to kneed the rigid flesh beneath her finger tips. Vegeta just laid there, his mouth parted slightly. He quiet, silently enjoyed the feeling of her fingers, the way they rubbed his skin the small chills they sent down his spine. However he could never show his enjoyment, only one thing he'd let her know he enjoyed, and this was not it.

"Are you hungry yet?" Bulma whispered softly into his ear. "I know of a great way to start the day." Bulma gave an evil smile as her lips curled around the lob of his ear.

"Don't be so vulgar woman. I require substance, not fornication." Vegeta growled. "Don't you have better things to do with your day?"

"Well...fine Mr. Grumpy-Pants." Bulma swung her legs off the bed, landing gracefully on the ground. She turned only to be bombarded by the screams of a hungry Saiyan child in the room next to hers. "Well there's Jr. Mr Grumpy-Pants." Bulma laughed exiting the room.

Vegeta grumbled something under his breath, something he wasn't even sure what it was. He took a deep breath as he rolled over, his eyes fixated on the ceiling above him. His mind was blank, which was a rare thing. He always had something toiling in his brain, his next fight, his next breath, his next power up, even the next time he'd be or see the woman whom he had regrettably become quite fond of. Maybe he was trying to enjoy the last bit of peace he could get, or maybe he was seconded guessing his plans. Either way, he wanted to stay in that bed, that smelled so sweetly of the woman with blue hair.

Bulma strolled into the bedroom, still a bit taken back by the fact Vegeta still lay there where she had left him. Normally he would have gotten up and begun to shower, train, or even head down for food. But no, she found him arms behind his head, eyes locked on the ceiling. Vegeta shifted his gaze only after he could hear his son calling to him with his giggles and gurgles.

"He's happy to see you." Bulma smiled sitting on the bed beside him. "Want to hold him?" Bulma questioned. Normally she would have forced Trunks upon his father, but now she was giving him a choice.

Vegeta only shrugged, which was as good as a 'yes' as anything from that man. Bulma smiled placing Trunks upon his father's firm abdominals. Trunks just sat there, glaring at his father, a scowl quiet reminiscent of his father. Vegeta raised an eyebrow to his son which in turn caused the purple haired baby to smile and release his scowl.

"I'm going to get a shower. You mind watching him?" Bulma asked as she leaned over placing a kiss on Vegeta's forehead.

"Make it quick, Woman." Vegeta growled

Bulma giggled with a slight smile. His behavior was so unusual, but she liked it. Maybe he had decided to stay and change his whole demeanor. But, Bulma knew better. Vegeta rarely showed any kind of attachment or affection, and when he did it was generally a sign that he was leaving. Maybe it was a subconscious action by him to ease his own mind. Something deep within him so powerful that he didn't even question it. It wasn't like him to just give in so easily, but Vegeta had long given up questioning his actions toward the woman. He had concluded, she must have cast a spell upon him, one that he couldn't even break. In some way she had cast a spell, a spell of love that he didn't want to break. Vegeta hadn't known real love until the Blue haired woman, even then her love wasn't easy to capture or understand. Yet, he finally knew what love was. He could see it in her eyes whenever she looked at him, whenever their son was in her arms. Love was a glorious thing, a fragilething, and he hated it.

Super short I KNOW! I'm so sorry! I've been slack on my writing too. Please forgive me!?

More to come I promise, you know I intend to write more ^^. Next chapter will be much longer :D

Comment/Review/Share.


	36. First Flight

Vegeta sat up; his son tumbled down his chest landing on his lap. Vegeta didn't care too much about this, he knew his son was not easily broken, and if at any point he felt the child to be unsafe his swift lighting fast movements would insure the child's rescue. Trunks just giggled at his father, it was a ride for him, and Bulma was often very protective. Vegeta didn't feel the need to coddle his son; he was a Saiyan after all. The thought that his son would turn out like Kakarot's child infuriated him. A weak, shy, desperate child was not the kind of offspring Vegeta wished to have. Deep down Vegeta knew his child could never be like that, not with Bulma as his mother. To Vegeta, Trunks' would turn out one of two ways; ambitious and powerful or powerful and lazy. The laziness would surly come from his Human DNA. Saiyan's were not lazy by nature, if anything they were too ambitious.

Vegeta just eyed his son, who had begun to crawl around on the bed before him. Vegeta had never watched a baby before, nothing like this. Yes, there had been children on Frieza's ship, but not babies. Babies were often killed upon sight to stir up trouble or just innocent bystanders of a planet's demise. Vegeta glanced at the balcony door, the sky was blue and the weather looked nice.

Vegeta stood, stretching out his stiff sleeping muscles. Reaching down he grabbed Trunks up with one large scoop of his arm. The child now rest under his father's arm, hand supporting the baby's chest. Trunks giggled and clapped his hands, as his father began to exit the room. The air was fresh, and dew still covered the ground. Without hesitation or seconded thought Vegeta lifted off the ground and rose above the dome shaped house. Glancing down only ones at his son, to see his expression, Trunks was smiling, he was truly a happy baby. Vegeta nodded as he increased their height and speed.

This was Trunks's first flight, the first time he had ever seen the world for this prospective. This was an experiment to Vegeta, not only to see what his son was comfortable with, but to see what he himself were comfortable with. Vegeta made a quick scan for Bulma's ki, and it was clear to him she was still in the shower; she often took 30 or more minutes to bath. This gave him plenty of time to try out his experiment and also add another layer to it. Clutching Trunks just a bit tighter, Vegeta began to fly away from Capsule Corp. Their bodies speeding through the air, not nearly as fast as Vegeta could go but enough to feel the wind in their hair. Trunks only laughed and gurgled with excitement.

"You are a true Saiyan; flight is one of our most amazing abilities." Vegeta laughed.

Vegeta stopped midflight with a halting jerk. His Saiyan sense was tingling, he could feel Bulma. She had quickened her showers pace, much to Vegeta's dread. Vegeta did not feel like getting his ears ripped off by the poisonous sharp tongue of his mate. Vegeta turned, and quickened his pace back to Capsule Corp.

Bulma stepped out of the bathroom to find her bed empty and the balcony door open. A cool breeze rushed in from the open door, sending chills down her spine. As Bulma stepped outside she found Vegeta standing back to her, gazing out onto the gardens. Trunks rested upon his father's shoulder with a grin so large.

"Well, what are you smiling about little one?" Bulma asked poking her son's cheeks. "You like being with Daddy don't you?" Bulma kissed Vegeta's cheek,he winced, as though it caused him pain.

"I am not Daddy. My name if Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans. This brat will refer to me as such." Vegeta barked. Glaring at the woman beside him. "Take your half breed would you?" Vegeta demanded thrusting Trunks at the blue haired woman.

"Hmmm….no." Bulma choked. "You're cute together. I think I'll leave him with you today, I might do some shopping." Bulma gave a wicked grin as she turned on her heel and headed back into the room. Vegeta just stood there, Trunks a full arms width away from his body, his eyes large at her actions.

"Woman! I gave you permission to shower without the brat, I did you a favor. Now, I expect you to take your child and fulfill your duties as mother!" Vegeta growled, still holding Trunks from his body.

"He likes you Vegeta, he wants to be with you. You're stuck." Bulma laughed pulling clothes from her drawers.

"Stuck, I'll show you stuck Woman. Now, take your son and let me go." Vegeta snapped placing Trunks nicely upon the bed.

At this point Bulma stood naked before her lover, her hands upon her hips and a scowl upon her face. She sauntered over to Vegeta, who was preparing to leave, poking him in the chest. "I don't think so buddy boy." Vegeta eyed her, trying desperately not to look at her delicious body, the smooth still damp flesh of her chest. "You aren't going anywhere." Bulma poked him a little harder, which hurt her more than him.

"Is that so? Try and stop me." Vegeta growled under his breath. His eyes locked upon her blue orbs.

"That is easily enough." Bulma purred running her hand over his shoulder, finding its way to his hair. Leaning in she whispered hot breath into his ear. "Try to resist." Nibbling on his lob then moving down his neck.

Chills ran down Vegeta's body. His mind was finding every reason not to enjoy her touch, while his body was trying hard to show its desire. Vegeta clamped his hand firmly around her jaw; forcefully pulling her face to his, he laid a deep passion kiss upon her lips. Parting his lips slightly he ran his tongue upon her lips, beckoning them to open. Bulma quickly obliged. No sooner had she opened her mouth than his tongue was playing tag with her own. Bulma pulled her body closer to his, their chest pressing up against each other, with every breath her nipples stoked his firm pecks. Bulma moaned with desire. Within seconds Vegeta had removed his hand and lips from her, backing away slightly.

"I believe I've won." He smirked as he walked passed her and pulled the door open. Before Bulma could blink he was gone. Her body shook with desire.

"YOU BASTARD!" Bulma screamed throwing her shirt at the door. Panting she looked at her bed, only to find Trunks starring her down. Blushing Bulma turned away from her son.

Bulma strolled down stairs, her son in her arms. Bulma wore a nice low cut pink blouse with a contrasting green pencil skirt. Her heels stacked reasonably high. As she entered the kitchen she found Vegeta in his chair, her mother dancing around cooking large sums of food and her father sipping coffee leaning upon the counter. Bulma couldn't help but to smile at her family, the people she loved the most were once again within arm's reach. A pain entered her gut as the thought of Vegeta leaving again jumped into her mind. She was trying so hard to act as if he wouldn't leave, but she knew better. Vegeta was a man who always kept his word, especially when it came to training.

"Good morning dear." Bunny smiled looking over her shoulder at her daughter. Her normal cheerful face greeted her daughter.

"Morning Mom." Bulma smiled walking past her mother toward her father to give him a hug.

nodded to his daughter as she pulled away from their hug. Turning around, Bulma spotted Vegeta, deep into his breakfast. He paid her little to no attention at this point. "Good morning Vegeta." Bulma smiled. Vegeta just cut his eyes at her for a quick moment then returned them to his food. He couldn't understand why she had to greet him. They had just seen each other not even an hour before, human customs still seemed to elude him at times.

Pulling up the baby chair, Bulma placed Trunks beside his father; once again Vegeta paid little attention to them. Trunks cocked his head and eye his father's breakfast. Vegeta had great peripheral vision which allowed him to keep an eye on his child without anyone noticing. The prince smirked at his sons' expression. Vegeta ate the last bite of food, swallowing as he stood. Trunks quickly raised his arms to his father, wanting to be held, or more so to fly. Vegeta, being his aloof Saiyan self just ignored his childs actions.

"He wants you to hold him, Vegeta" Bulma barked as she glared at the man before her. "It wouldn't kill you to pay him attention."

Vegeta gave no response; he just turned and exited the kitchen. He stood on the other side of the door, taking one quick glance back in, there before his eyes was everything he'd never knew he wanted. Bulma, dressed beautifully, playing with their son. A strong growing Saiyan child, one the ancestor could be proud of. Breathing in their scent at the door closed completely.

Vegeta was a proud man, unwilling to show weakness, unwilling to show concern, unwilling to lose. He knew the risk he'd be taking by leaving them. He would spend a year away from his family, the only two living people he cared for, the only things that would cause him pain that would be and were his weakness. To this proud man leaving now would allow him to train without fear. No fear of hurting them, no fear of scaring them, no fear of being with them. Even now Vegeta felt he did not deserve Bulma's love, he didn't believe he ever would. He knew if he were to have a chance at beating those robots he had to release his kindness, caring was a weakness. He would not become like Kakarot, a sap of a man. His train of thought had to change, his passions had to change, he had to return to the demon he once was, if he were ever going to have the chance to prove himself an angel.

Bulma sighed, watching the door close. "Well, little one what shall we do today?" Bulma asked her son as he banged his little fists upon the table. "I could show you off to Chichi and Gohan." Bulma smiled at the thought of seeing her friends again. She had missed them desperately, yet the company she had now was far worth the seclusion. "Though…I'm not sure if I'm ready to explain you just yet." Bulma giggled poking the baby Saiyan in his cheek.

"You haven't told Goku yet?" Dr. Briefs piped up. "I'd assumed you would have told him first and foremost, maybe even before Vegeta." Dr. Briefs chuckled.

"Yeah…no. Yamcha's the only person other than you two that know about this little warrior. Besides, Goku didn't tell me about Gohan! Why would I jump up to tell him about Trunks if he didn't show me the same kindness? That idiot." Sadness took over Bulma's expression. "I'm just not sure they'd understand. I mean really…most of them hate Vegeta. Besides he didn't want me telling anyone just yet either. Not sure why though." Bulma knew full and well why Vegeta didn't want her showing their son off, it was for the same reason he didn't show his affection toward her in public, a true Saiyan never makes his weaknesses known.

"Well, I don't get it dear. But, you were always selfish as a child." Bunny laughed, Bulma cut her eyes at her mother. "Oh my, what a look. You just don't want to share this cute little guy yet do you?" Bunny asked leaning into Trunks kissing his forehead. Bulma just shook her head; her mother was a real flake sometimes.

Bulma remained in the kitchen far longer than normal, her parents had left to tend to whatever it was that they did during the day and Trunks had fallen asleep in his highchair. She just sat there her head resting upon her folded arms on the table. Her stomach was all in knots. She wanted to spend the last few hours with Vegeta, doing family like things, but she was sure Vegeta would have none of it. She stood quickly slamming her palms into the table.

"This is ridicules. I am a beautiful, smart woman; I don't need to be dwelling on this stuff. He might not leave; he could have changed his mind." Bulma huffed to herself. Lifting Trunks from his chair she marched outside.

To her surprise the GR wasn't on but Vegeta was around. There he stood just before the ship throwing punches to the air. Earth's gravity offered little resistance to him now, what normally would have caused him to break a sweat hardly got his heart rate up. Bulma just stood there watching him. Here he was just like before, working so hard in plain sight. A calm smile crossed her face. She still enjoyed watching him move, the way his muscles flexed, the way his fist clenched, and the scowl of determination painted upon his face.

"What is it Woman?" Vegeta barked landing one last punch in the air. His eyes moved to focus fully on her.

"Nothing. Just watching you." Bulma smiled gazing desperately at his eyes.

"I have training to do today, leave me." Vegeta barked again as if she would obey him.

"No, I won't leave. I like watching you. Besides this is my yard I can do as I like." Bulma huffed placing her free hand on her hip.

"Whatever." Vegeta snapped, returning to his training.

"So, why aren't' you in the GR?' Bulma questioned taking a few steps closer to him. Vegeta said nothing he just kept on fighting his invisible enemy. "Well… ok then, I LOVE being ignored." Bulma turned her back to him, Trunks had awakened and he fought desperately to keep his own little eyes locked on his father's movements. "Are you still leaving?" Bulma asked quietly.

"Yes." Vegeta calmly spoke; his words were flat and unemotional.

"When?" Her voice began to shake, tears welling up in her eyes. She cursed herself inwardly at her weakness. She hated herself for caring so much. She knew he'd leave, she knew he wasn't a typical man. Yet, even with all her knowledge she shook with fear. She waited a moment for his reply and when he gave none she whirled around and marched up to him. Standing inches from his body, she could feel the heat radiating from him, his sweaty scent climbing into her nose causing her body to shutter with desire.

"I asked you a question. When do you plan on leaving?" Bulma barked glaring at the Saiyan.

"Does it matter? I will leave when I feel like it. Or do you want me gone?" Vegeta hissed not stopping his movements.

"I don't want you to leave; I really want you to stay. But seeing how you are jerk I have no choice do I?" She growled at the prince. Trunks giggled at his parents.

"I warned you. I didn't have too." Vegeta grunted stopping his workout; he turned to face her head on.

"Warned? Haha! I don't call that a warning. More like a ridiculous plan. What if the GR breaks, I won't be there to fix it nor will my father. What if you blow yourself up again? No one will be there to nurse you back to health, again. You'll be alone! 100%. No food, no nothing" Bulma yelled, her voice a good octave higher.

"That is the point Woman!" Vegeta hissed at her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"The point? Oh great, thanks! I see what we mean to you. AHHH why do I even bother, you jerk face! Come on Trunks, let's leave this dumb ass to his stupid training. We'll go have some fun." Bulma turned on her heel and stormed off back inside. Vegeta took a deep breath and resumed his workout.

Vegeta had missed lunch and dinner, but he was still at Capsule Corp. He remained in that one spot all day just punching and kicking the air. Bulma had tried to occupy her time with something more important, but nothing was more important than him. The sun had gone down and Bulma was becoming restlessly tired. Yawning, she placed Trunks into his crib and just watched him for a few moments. Bulma felt a strong arm wrap around her body, and a firm chest pressed upon her back. His hot breath sent chills down her spine as lips laid hot kisses down her exposed neck and shoulders.

"Vegeta." Bulma whispered as she turned around in his arms. Vegeta was dressed in his armor and his expression cold. "You're leaving now huh?"

Vegeta nodded as he clenched her jaw in his hand, placing hard kisses upon her lips. Bulma's arms encircled his neck tightly.

"Come home whenever you want too ok?" Bulma gave a weak smile tears in her eyes. Vegeta nodded.

"I won't return until I've defeated the androids." His voice cold and dark.

"I know…but if you change your mind…Trunks and I will be waiting." Bulma pulled her body closer to his as their lips met one last time.

Pulling away Vegeta whispered to her, so faint she wasn't sure if she had heard him at all. "You two are my greatest weakness." As his last word crossed his lips he was gone, only the faint smell of sweat and musk filled the air. Bulma did no collapse upon the floor, she didn't not weep hysterically, only a small tear ran down her cheek and a soft smile formed on her lips.

**I told you it would be longer :D almost 3,000 words haha!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. My plan as of right now is to keep this story going until Vegeta comes in on the Android Saga or when Future Trunks returns then I'll start a new story. :D Sound good to you all?**

**Let me know.**

**Share/Comment/Review**


	37. The Time Is Near

Bulma stood and stretched her legs. She had been sitting for hours. It had been nearly 6 months since Vegeta left. In those 6 months she had begun to find herself again. Not that she had ever lost herself, but being the mate of a Saiyan Prince and mothering a Saiyan son, it had changed her. Once she was a carefree crazy party girl, who loved adventures and felt as though her life was just one big exciting never ending story. She didn't fear for her life, yes she had had close calls, but at that point she was still so young, too young to really understand mortality. Even the death of her friends didn't faze her all too much, not with the knowledge of the Dragon Balls.

Since Frieza, Bulma had begun to lose herself. Lose her to fear, fear of death and torture. From the moment she landed on Namek and learned of that tyrant, she had changed. She no longer felt invincible. She sought out comfort, protection, and a hero. Yes, Goku would always be a hero to her, but he was not her hero. He couldn't be he had Chichi. Even without that fact she loved him like a brother, nothing more or less. Bulma once thought Yamcha would be her hero, but she was so wrong. When she did not really require a hero he fit the bill, but now, with her life on the line Bulma sought out a real hero in her eyes. Someone brave, courageous, strong, determined, and it wouldn't hurt to be hot too.

Maybe that is one of the reasons she was attracted to Vegeta, he could become her hero. She never denied the fact that from the beginning his presence gave her comfort. At first it seemed weird to her, but as she got to know the man she found it far from weird. Vegeta made her feel alive in ways she had never felt before. Even before they became a pair, he challenged her in all kinds of ways. Most often it was intellectual and verbal. But at times he challenged her to be better, to be stronger, to no longer fear. For a while she no longer feared anything, she knew she had the strength and if she did not Vegeta did. That was until she found herself pregnant.

Being pregnant and alone made her worry, but even then she tried to prove herself worthy to Vegeta and too herself. Her world no longer revolved around herself, she could no longer just fear for her own life. Bulma was now responsible for a child, not just any child but the child that could one day save the Earth. Maybe that knowledge soothed her, maybe it had no affect on her at all but something changed. After Vegeta had left, Bulma spent the next day in bed, just holding her son. Crying at her loneliness, but in truth she was not alone. Deep down she knew that. She knew why Vegeta had gone away again and she understood it too.

Bulma sighed looking over at the crib to her right. The lab was dim but she could make out ever finger perfectly. He was such a good baby, hardly crying. Bulma had spent the last 3 days in the lab almost nonstop. She only left to eat and to get fresh diapers for Trunks. She knew she had to busy herself or she'd go insane. Everyone else was training, becoming stronger to defeat the androids and all she was doing was sitting around feeling like an old maid.

Bulma was quite pleased with herself. She had successfully built Vegeta a set of armor and she knew she'd be able to make more, if just given the time, and time she had. Figuring that Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo, Tein, and maybe even Yamcha would care for strong nearly unbreakable armor she had begun developing an even better version. So far however, she wasn't having any luck. The make of the armor was much like ceramic, hard, durable and able to withstand high heat without breaking. But, it also acted like spandex. Molding and fitting the body tightly to insure each vital part covered correctly.

She was a scientist and she had tasked herself with creating something better than before. Something worthy of a Saiyan Prince. This was her mission. Vegeta wanted to be stronger and she wanted to make him invincible. The thought of losing him often sent her into a whirl wind of emotions. Loneliness being one of the most noted. She loved him far more than he'd ever let her show and armor was the best way to prove it.

Vegeta took a deep breath. His time alone had been greatly needed. Vegeta was never accustomed to having someone near him all the time. Even when he was traveling in space and had comrades he was alone in his own pod. He could mute the others out, he could sleep, and he could do most anything at his own leisure. Leisure was what it was. He couldn't do anything but sit. The pods did offer a sleeping aid, which would knock its rider out for months at a time, depending on size and weight. Nappa didn't stay under as long as Vegeta often did.

Vegeta gazed out into the open world. A desert was before him. A world devoid of any real color, everything was a shade of brown or black. Even the cacti held an odd dull glow. During the day the tempters soared to over 100 F and at night often fell close or below freezing. This was one of the harshest environments Earth had to offer him, aside from erratic weather this was the most suitable location to train. Food was hard to find and water even harder to locate. Not only did it offer extremes in tempters and hunger, it also offered him freedom. This desert, like most others, was abandoned by man. Who in their right mind would desire to live in a location such as this?

For the past six months Vegeta had spend his days much the same. In the morning he would awake with the sun, the warmth would loosen his muscles and bring him new life. If he was capable he'd hunt. Often he did not try to search for food, feeling it would make his body work more efficiently. He wanted to push himself to the greatest extremes. Yes, he had already achieved his ultimate dream, but there was no need to get lazy. After breakfast he would train in the gravity chamber, someday he would remain in there only activating the gravity not the lights or the cooling/heating system; other days such as this one, when his mind was heavy with thoughts of a blue haired woman and her offspring, he would spend his day in the blazing sun. His thick olive hid didn't burn. He felt no harm from the sun except its heat beating down on him, removing all the fluid of his body through his pores which caused his mind to become weak and blurry. This was the only way to rid him of her.

Dinner was a meal he always enjoyed. Bulma had done many great things in her life; one of those was stocking the GR with enough food for an army for 2 years. Even then she questioned if it would be enough for her dear Saiyan Prince. His meals were not lavish or overly tasty. He had all the essentials, protein and fiber. Stark meats with lean vegetables. Vegeta would eat till he was full then once again begin his training. If he had spent the day in the GR he'd allow himself to enjoy the cooler air and the view of a sunset, however if he had been outside he would force himself into the ridiculous stress of gravity. Either way he was up till 3am or later each night.

Vegeta had only injured himself severely once in the last six months. Nearly breaking a leg and removing his own head. Yet, the Saiyan felt this a worthy way to achieve even more power. With this accident he was forced to rest. Had he desired death he would have continued but the blow to his head had cause him great discomfort. Headaches rendered him almost as useless as seeing worms.

Vegeta kicked some dirt from atop his perch. The larger pebbles bounced on their way down only to crumble into dust at the base of his world. The sun had just fully set behind the mountain chain before him as the faint sight of the stars freckling the night sky shown; Vegeta gave into his deepest body desire, to sit. He hadn't enjoyed a restful moment since he had gotten there. Placing his hand behind his head he reclined into the dust. His eyes darted star to star trying to recall if he knew them. He still hadn't been able to fully map out his travels in the Earths sky; even if he had being in another hemisphere threw all his knowledge away.

There on the ground did his mind relax and ease into a light slumber, where dreams could invade once more. Often he tried to drain himself in order to sleep so deeply nothing bothered him. Not even his nightmares.

Vegeta awoke in a lush green forest, birds singing beautiful unknown songs. He could hear the sound of a woman's voice in the distance, seeming to sing along with the colorful fowl all around him. Her voice, like a trail to her, a song of joyous beckoning. Running quickly through the forest Vegeta found himself face to face with this woman, a name he could not put to her ambiguous face. Standing there he gazed upon her nearly clean body, only a thin opaque silk wrap that encircled her most desired curves covered her.

"Come here my prince." The voice song out with a sweet intoxication as a delicate hand extended to him softly taking hold of his limp fingers, dragging him down into the water fall that now stood before them.

Vegeta did not fight it; he only gave into this muse's siren song. His voice was still and his body moved in a free motion he couldn't control. Upon entering the water the woman's silken cover vanished as she pressed herself upon him. Her fingers found their way into his thick hair as his body welcomed her touch. She said nothing as she lowered herself to him.

Her mouth opened and descended upon his hard friend. Vegeta cried out in desire, it only took moments before he felt himself giving into the pleasure of the woman. He cast his gaze down upon the now very familiar and beautiful Bulma, her hair long and cascading down past her shoulders, her blue sapphire eyes gazing up at him.

Just as he began to climax, she was ripped away from him. He began to fall through the darkness landing in a very familiar and painful place. Vegeta began to run but went no were, all his strength let out in one powerful blast just to evaporate into thin air. He punched at the air yet all movement render useless and weak. The android held Bulma by the throat, as she called out to him. Her last words began to drawn in the blood that now escaped her mouth as her chest was plunged into with the metal hand of an android.

Vegeta began to scream, awaking himself. "Bulma, Bulma….Bulma." His voice translucent and varying in depth. Vegeta sat up, finding himself firmly seated upon the Earth as a small tear rolled down his cheek, staining the dry Earth beneath him.

Sorry once again for the delay in updates. I have no excuse, forgive me.

I hope you enjoyed.

Comment, Review, and as always share.

BTW – I'm still looking for the most excepted name for Vegeta's mother. I have NO idea.


	38. Introductions

"Beep Beep Beep" The alarm clock sounds as Bulma stirs in her sleep. She had hardly slept the night before. She had stayed up for the majority of the night hoping that someone would visit her, but to her disappointment he did not. She wasn't really surprised, disappointed yes. It was 6am and the day before her would end in two ways, victory or death. Slapping the clock she yawned. Sitting up, her night dress cascaded down her shoulders as she rubbed the sleep for her eyes.

"Oh Vegeta. Why didn't you come see me?" Bulma questioned looking out her window, deeply hoping to find his form there in the garden training has he always had. A small tear rolled down her cheek. "Damn it you bastard! Oh I can't believe you. So damn selfish. Here it might be our fucking last day on Earth and what do you do…god knows! AHHH!" Bulma screamed throwing the clock that her hand still rested upon at the glass door. Lucky she had reinforced it with built proof glass. The clock just bounced to the floor as it broke into pieces.

The noise and the tension in the air woke the little prince. Bulma could hear his cries through the wall. "He sure has some lungs…damn." Bulma smiled. Standing she quickly dressed as she then made her way to Trunks. Bulma wore white ankle pants, a sleeveless orange vest jacket, and a red tube top with matching shoes. Trunks wasn't quiet at a year and he was already standing, every now and again he'd try some big Saiyan steps but often came tumbling down. "Good morning Son." Bulma smiled leaning over the crib to sooth her loud child. "Guess who we get to see today. Yep that is right Daddy!" Bulma put on a strong smile. IT was true she'd more than likely get to see Vegeta again; just she desperately hoped it wouldn't be the last time.

"Guess what Trunks. You get to meet all my friends today. Are you excited? I am. I haven't seen them in, hmmm, 3 years almost to the day. Damn, I've missed them." Bulma kissed his cheek as she began to dress him in a white onesie and blue short with a matching eared hat. "Aren't you just the cutest damn thing on this Earth?" Bulma nodded, forcing a smile upon her face she spun around the room with as much joy as she could muster. Her Prince, her knight was a Super Saiyan there was no way he'd let anything happen to her or their beloved child. She just knew it. With Vegeta and Goku as Super Saiyan's there was no way they'd lose this battle, surly they wouldn't die.

Bulma trotted down the stairs to find her mother busy at work making breakfast, far more than necessary. "Mom, what are you doing?" Bulma said frustrated.

"I assumed Vegeta would return this morning, seeing how he's off to a big fight, I figured he'd really like some good breakfast." Bunny smiled skipping through the kitchen; the knowledge that the Earth could be destroyed didn't faze her.

"Mom…I don't think he's coming here." Bulma said half heartedly, a scornful expression on her face.

"Oh dear…I'm sorry to hear that." Bunny gave Bulma a light hug in comfort. "I'm sure everything will be alright." Bunny smiled. "Now sit, and eat."

Bulma did as her mother commanded, she was hungry and she did have a big day ahead of her. "Dear, why are you dressed? I figured you'd stay home today." Bunny said half paying attention. "I bet you are going to go shopping to keep your mind off things right?"

"No." Bulma stated matter-of-factly. Bunny turned to ogle her daughter. "I'm going to meet the gang. I want to see these stupid androids." Bulma slammed another mouth fool down her throat.

"Oh my. Are you bringing Trunks?" Bunny questioned.

"Yes. I want him to meet everyone. Besides, Vegeta will be there. I'm sure they both will be happy to see one another." Bulma forced a smile.

"Oh, you are going to meet the boys?" Dr. Brief said as he entered the room sipping on coffee. "Well, tell them all I say hello, and they need to visit more."

"Oh yes! Please have them come here for dinner. I'm sure they all will be so famished after this fight." Bunny smiled. "I'll prepare a large meal for them all."

Bulma smiled, it made her happy to see her parents so content, no fear in their voices or on their faces. She only nodded. Standing from her chair she hugged her parents. Trunks just watched from his chair a smile and a giggle on his lips. With that Bulma scooped up the baby and quickly made her way out the door. It was still 3 hours until the allotted time, but it took almost 2 hours to get there from Capsule Corp. and she didn't want to be late.

-8-8-8-

Bulma was the first to land atop the cliff overlooking the city. She was surprised to find no one else there, especially Vegeta. Surly he would have been one of the first if not the first to await the arrival of fate. "Well Trunks, doesn't look like he's here." Bulma sighed as she exited her air car, Trunks firmly on her hip. Within moments Yamcha was visible in the sky. "HEY YAMCHA!" Bulma screamed waving her hand in the air. Behind him she could make out another form, it must be Tien, they had been training together after all.

"Bulma, what on Earth are you doing here?" Yamcha scolded as he landed. "And you brought Trunks? Seriously Bulma, that's kind of stupid."

"Stupid!" Bulma growled. Sometimes she really hated Yamcha. "For your information, I have every right to be here. Besides, these androids are technology, and you of all people should know my specialty is technology. Who knows I might find their weakness before you do." Bulma laughed. "And Trunks is a warrior too. He has every reason to watch this fight, and see how strong his daddy is." Bulma smiled at the thought of Vegeta.

"Speaking of that jerk, where is he?" Yamcha questioned just as Tein landed.

Totally ignoring Yamcha, Bulma greeted Tien. "Hey Tien. How are you?" Bulma smiled bobbing her head side to side. "No Chiaotzu?"

"No, I felt it better to leave him in a safe place. I don't know what kind of help I'll be, and I didn't want to risk his life." Tiens voice was cold and free of emotion.

"Yeah, that makes since. I'm sure he's cheering you on." Bulma nodded.

"Um…Bulma, this might sound silly but…" Tien nodded gesturing to Trunks. "Who's the kid?"

"This is Trunks. Trunks say hello to Tien. He's an old friend of mine. He's super strong and so kind." Bulma held Trunks out to face the 3-eyed man. "He's my son…" Tien's eyes darted to Yamcha and before she could finish Yamcha butted in.

"Tell him who the father is." He barked. He didn't hate Bulma for loving Vegeta, he just hated Vegeta. To him even now Vegeta had stolen his woman, even if he acted differently on the outside inside his heart burned.

Tien turned back to Bulma glaring at her as if to suck the information from her brain. "Vegeta."

"Vegeta?" Tien spat out. "Seriously? He let you get close enough to…well, and you aren't dead? Why would you even want too?"

"NO, I am not dead and at no point did I ever get close to dead. He's really a sweet kind guy once you get to know him. Truthfully." She gave a shy smile trying to convince her friend, though she knew it was pointless.

"I don't know about that Bulma, but ok. They kids cute." Tien trailed off feeling a bit uncomfortable about the whole situation. He had never hidden his hatred for Vegeta and he wasn't 100% sure what else to say. The three stood and talked for a while longer, until the rest of the Z gang arrived.

"I told you Tien, it's them. Hey Goku down here!" Yamcha called to the four dots in the sky, tossing his hand in the air to help grab attention. Bulma quickly joined in, she was so pleased to see her good friends again. Krillin and Gohan were the first to land, making mental notes on their comrades, and eyeing a small child in Bulma's arms.

"You're late, what took you guys so long?" Yamcha questioned with a chuckle.

Goku quickly realized that Bulma was there too, something he did not expect seeing how he knew of her new family. Surely she wouldn't show up. "Bulma?"

"Hey guys, wow you all have been working out haven't you?" Bulma giggled. No one had a reply all they could do was gawk at the small child in her arms. Trunks noticing their eyes quickly and shyly turned away.

"Bulma. What in the world do you think you are doing out here?" Goku questioned, fear and surprise in his voice.

"I've come to watch you fight silly. Oh, don't worry I'll just stay for a while then I'll go home." Turning her attention to Trunks she bounced him up and down.

"I hope you don't thing I'm nuts for asking, but what's the deal with the baby Bulma?" Krillin piped in feeling utterly confused.

Gohan quickly smiled and turned to the father. "Is he your son Yamcha? I'll bet he is."

Yamcha quickly scowled with anger, crossing his arms he snapped. "He's not my kid. Well, if you think that's a shock just wait. Wait until she tells you who the father really is" Sorrow filled his voice, as he turned away from the group.

Gohan and Krillin just eyed Yamcha, their whole world seemed to do a 180, Bulma with a child and it wasn't Yamcha's this wasn't right.

Goku quickly welcomed the small child with a smile and a poke. "Haha I bet it is Vegeta isn't it? Right Trunks?" Goku smiled as the faces of his companions blew up in shock. Not only was Yamcha not the father but the evil Saiyan Prince was.

"Now who told you that Goku? I wanted to keep it a secret. I was going to surprise you guys." Bulma was beyond shocked.

Goku quickly realizing he had somehow blown his cover backed away in a laugh. "Well actually I thought I'd just take a guess. I mean he kind of looks like Vegeta." Goku continued his awkward laughing.

"You guess his name too."

"Yeah…what are the chances of that huh?" Goku fumbled. "Maybe I'm psychic."

**-8-8-**

**So, I believe I know Vegeta's mothers name. I've done some research so I'll be going with the most common (UNOFFICAL) name Rosicheena. (google it or Queen Vegeta)**

**I'll be going back and editing the older chapters, maybe doing some revisions. There might ber some small changes nothing to worry about though; it won't really change the story.**

**PS) I just saw the best MEME EVER!**

** . **


	39. The Acceptance

**So I noticed something, I think Vegeta likes Bulma with short hair.**

**After Bulma has Trunks (and Vegeta becomes part of her life permanently) her hair remains short. If anything it gets shorter. Future Bulma has long hair. This proves that without Vegeta, Bulma would grow her hair out. (Bulma imagines herself with long hair when she is on Namke – after she's already cut it to 'fit in to her space suite') proving Bulma likes long hair but is willing to cut it for VEGETA! Her love! (and Yamcha cuts his hair and spikes it, in hopes to win Bulma back by looking more like Vegeta)**

**88888**

The next few minutes flew by. Gohan and Krillin spent their time playing with the new Z member. Bulma knew deep down that Gohan would accept Trunks whole heartedly. He was so much like his father, and that made her so happy. She was a bit curious about Krillin. Yes, he had teamed up with Vegeta and wasn't really scared of him, but she wouldn't say they'd ever be friends. Yet, Krillin the kind hearted man he was, also accept Trunks with all his heart. Piccolo didn't seem to care one way or another. He was a dark cold man, much like Vegeta, and he really only loved one person, Gohan. Everyone else, including Goku, was comrades and team members. Maybe he did have an affinity for Goku, if not just for Gohan. Tien, he wasn't a man of many words and he hated Vegeta with all his being. Yet, he gave Trunks a welcoming nod, maybe because he knew the potential the child held within him. Yamcha, he still loved Bulma and thus loved her child. He wasn't cold but he was distant and maybe that was the best way. Bulma didn't mind really, her affection for the man had died long ago. She could now see the weakness in him. That was all thanks to Vegeta, and his proud unending desire to be better. Yamcha was the opposite, weak and had no desire to risk his own life. She was really surprised to see him.

Goku, her little brother, the man that she loved so dearly was a kind and gentle soul. At no point did she ever really question his acceptance to her son. If anyone would welcome him it would be Goku. Bulma had missed her friends. She wanted them to be there for her all this time, and maybe if she weren't so afraid she would have sought them out sooner, yet, her child could have caused a break in their training and that in the end cause everyone's doom. At least this is what she told herself; she didn't show him off because they needed to focus on their training. The greater good over the one.

Bulma watched the sky, waiting for Vegeta. She knew he'd come but was highly disappointed that he hadn't shown up yet. Her mind ran wild with the thoughts of him actually killing himself in the pursuit of becoming stronger. She hadn't seen him in a long time and her heart began to hurt.

Piccolo piped up, "Where is Vegeta?" His dark brisk tone questioned.

"I don't have a clue. I really haven't seen him around lately." Bulma sighed. "We aren't living together right now. I know he was training to come here, but with the baby and all."

"He'll show. He wouldn't miss a fight." Goku added in. He was trying his best to consul his dear friend, whose eyes seemed frightened and lonely.

"I left Choutzu at Roshi's. To be honest with you, I didn't think the little guy would stand much of a chance out here." Tien had clearly done what he thought to be the best thing for his friend. Goku nodded.

As the men spoke Gohan turned his attention to Bulma once again. "Bulma, what time is it?"

"Well, let's see. According to my watch it is 9:30." Bulma smiled.

"Bulma you better get out of here before it's too late." Goku tensed up fearful for Bulma and the child, the child that he only knew the fate of. "Those androids are going to be here in half an hour!"

Bulma giggled as Trunks buried his face into Bulma, he had lived part of his life in-between the fights of his mother and father. He no longer cried at deep male voices but he didn't like to watch either. "Don't worry. I just want to see what these things look like then I'll go." Bulma said with calm optimism, which surprised the gang but they left it at that. If Goku couldn't get her to leave no one could. Even Vegeta himself was powerless against this woman's stubbornness.

Everyone relaxed for just a while, as relaxed as a pre battle could be. Bulma sat down upon the soft grass, Trunks in her arms. Gohan had become so fascinated by him. It was clear there was a connection between the boys. Gohan made funny faced at the other half Saiyan as the purple haired child laughed to his heart's content.

"So Krillin, let's see you try to make the kid laugh." Gohan challenged his friend.

"Alright." Krillin took center stage and eyed the boy. "So you knew in town or what?" Krillin joked. Trunks burst into laughter. Maybe it wasn't Krillin's joke that did it maybe it was just Krillin, either way he was happy. "Yep, I crack myself up too kid." Krillin scowled.

"Quiet you guys!" Piccolo barked causing the gang to fall silent. "Someone is coming."

"Do you think it is them?" Gohan fearfully asked. He was still so young and trying so hard to be brave.

"I can't tell yet." Krillin said softly.

Everyone looked to the sky. Goku took a protective stance by Bulma. All his life she had been by his side and he wasn't about to let that change. Their eyes watched as a figure loomed closer. Bulma's heart jumped maybe, it was Vegeta. It had to be.

The figured turned into a ship and slowly landed in the center of them all. To everyone's relief it was not an android, and to Bulma's dismay it wasn't Vegeta. "HEY! You've come to help us fight the androids!" Goku jumped when Yajirobe stepped out of the air car.

"Yeah right! I just brought these senzu beans from Korin." He extended his hand, showing Goku a bag of the much loved healing legumes.

"Oh thanks a lot!" Goku smiled taking the bag. Yajirobe quickly dash back to his air car and took off into the sky. His gift meant a lot to them and his cowardice never changed.

"I can't believe I actually listened to that kid. Androids that's a good one." Yamcha laughed.

Bulma stood by Yamcha as she lifted her watch. His eyes followed her body and her every curve, still missing her touch. "Don't be so literal you guys. It's only 10:17, I wouldn't jump the gun just yet." She turned to look at Yamcha; she could feel his eyes upon her. It was nice to know she still took his breath away even if she didn't really care.

"Excuse me Bulma but I think we'd sense their power levels by now. Sorry to disappoint you Bulma, but those androids just aren't coming." Just as the words left his mouth there was a large explosion in the air. It was Yajirobe's air car, blown up and falling to the sea.

"You guys it's the androids!" Piccolo screamed his eyes locked on the sky above him. Everyone eyes darted to the sky. There they watched two figures fly away deep into the city. Only then did it occur to them that being unliving creatures, they would not be unable to feel their life force. They knew what they had to do. Weed them out.

"Bulma, look after these!" Goku yelled as he tossed the small sack at Bulma. Fear had run over her initially but she was quickly pulled back by Goku's voice. Trunks turned as he watched his new found friends fly away. He had only flown once with his father, even though he was still so young he knew he'd love flying. Bulma sighed backing away from the cliffs edge.

"We'll Turnks I guess it's you and me for a while." Bulma watched the city from the cliff, but nothing seemed to be happening. "Yo Vegeta! Where is your sorry ass! Why aren't you here!?" Bulma screamed at the sky hopping he could and would hear her. Just a fly by with a wink would be enough to know that he wasn't dead yet.

8888

Vegeta hadn't forgotten about the androids, how could he? Vegeta sighed as he watched the sun move over the horizon. He was still training. Taking every last second to become stronger, maybe those extra 10 minutes would make the biggest difference. Seeing how the night before was spent watching his woman and their brat.

Vegeta had gone 6 months or so without them, and knew he could go more but, something deep within him told him he had to see her one last time. After sunset in West City, Vegeta had ended his training and left for Capsule Corp. He was many hours away, by the time he reached Capsule Corp it was already late into the night and Bulma lay in their bed sleeping. Entering the room through the unlocked balcony he watched her sleep. At first he wanted to wake her, but in truth he didn't feel like dealing with her emotional blabber. So he just stood there watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful so calm. Maybe she had forgotten about the danger of the androids and he didn't want to make her worry. Then an apprehensive thought came to him, maybe she had forgotten about him too, which stung him in his gut. He gazed out upon the room to find their photo sitting on the night stand beside the bed; this was enough for his fear to leave him. He brushed the bangs from her forehead as he gave a faint smile. Exiting the way he came in he then entered his sons' room. Trunks was awake, but didn't make a sound as his father approached him. Vegeta only nodded to him as Trunks gave a faint giggle. This had satisfied Vegeta. The two were ok they were safe, at least for now. Now he could continue his training and the fight for the future uninhibitated.

Vegeta had stopped questioning his actions toward the two of them. At first he fought all attachment to them but he was a smart man and he had quickly realized there was bound to them by some unknown force. He didn't want to label it, he didn't want to admit it, he knew deep down that it was love, but he did admit to himself that they were his only weakness. Bulma's smile and the gleam of power in Trunks's eyes would render him useless at times. Thus far he had done well to hide it and he hoped to continue this way.

8888

Vegeta had devised a plan long ago on when he'd arrive for the androids. He had no desire to meet and chit chat with the other warriors, he hated most of them. But, he wanted tot take in as much training as possible. Logic stated: let the weaklings get killed and then he the Prince of all Saiyan's would have no interference. He could prove himself the strongest warrior in the galaxy. Vegeta was the man who liked to know what he was getting into. On the morning of May 12th at 10am Vegeta found himself hiding or more so scouting, among the trees near the city, he had felt the others on the cliff face and wanted nothing to do with them. Suppressing his power he watched and waited.

He was sure the others would find the androids, raise their powers, which would allow him to follow without notice. He could watch from afar until the correct moment. He was far better than Kakarot and he knew it. He was a Super Saiyan after all.

8888

It wasn't long before the battle began. Vegeta felt the weakling's energy, and began to follow it, and it was lowering quickly. This intrigued him. Something was different about these androids. Something he had to learn about. As Vegeta stumbled upon the scene, there it was his dream. The android had Yamcha by the face as he pierced his hand through Yamcha's chest. Maybe this wasn't quite like his dream but it was close enough for fear to run through him. His mind ran to Bulma, he had been so focused on the fight that he didn't realize her ki was nearby and so was their sons. Yes both ki's were low but if one is accustomed to them and seeks them out they can be found, most anywhere on the planet.

As Yamcha hung there limp in the androids hands the rest of the z gang showed up. Their concern for Yamcha was evident. Yet, Vegeta couldn't figure out why; he was a looser, a weakling, and he hated him on princeable.

"Krillin there is still a chance to save him. Take him back to Bulma and give him one of the senzu beans. Go now!" Goku screamed

Vegeta's ears perked up at the blue hair woman's name. "Why is she here, and why did that clown give her the senzu beans? Krillin's going to lead the androids right to her!" Vegeta screamed internally. "No, I must focus. I cannot be concerned with her. She a weak human and knows the risks. She is foolish enough to be here then let her pay the consequences." Vegeta sculled himself. "I must not show my weakness, at all cost. My weakness will never be known." This might have been the only time he thanked Frieza for his pain. Frieza had taught him that weaknesses get you killed and they would be used against you. Show no fear and give no weakness and you will become a great warrior.

Vegeta watched as the battle began. Kakarot demanded that they leave and salvage what was left of the city. Within moments they were in the air. He followed them with his eyes at first, then swiftly took to the sky, he remained low to the ground and kept his power at its lowest in hopes to not be found out.

8888

Gohan arrived shortly with Yajirobe in tow. "Bulma we are coming in for a landing!" Gohan shouted. Bulma laughed at his free spirit. It hadn't been 5 minutes when they saw Krillin, he was caring someone, Yamcha it looked like. Krillin landed on the clif with Yamcha in tow. "Bulma quick a senzu bean!" he screamed. Bulma did not hesitate as she quickly pulled a bean free from its pouch; she placed the bean in Yamcha's moth.

"Well that didn't take long." Bulma mocked to herself. Vegeta had begun to rub off on her. "Hey Yamcha you ok?" Bulma asked as the man's eyes freed from their glassy haze.

Yamcha nodded with a faint smile. "Nice to wake up to that pretty face." He flirted. Trunks gave him a dirty look as Bulma laughed a forced laugh.

Bulma handed the beans to Krillin. "I think you should hold on to these. I mean I can't fly and all, plus the baby." Bulma smiled tossing the bag at her small friend.

Yamcha stood just in time to see the rest of the gang flying past. "Look it's my dad!" Gohan yelled.

"And the androids." Yamcha added

Goku is leading them away from the city." Krillin added.

"Oh know we've got to warn him some how you guys. He doesn't know the androids can absorb his energy." Gohan turned with shock at Yamcha.

It didn't take but a second for Gohan to take to the air and follow after the gang. Krillin unable to let Gohan go alone followed. "You coming Yamcha?" Krillin asked as Yamcha took a step back.

"Aren't you going Yamcha?" Bulma asked noticing his fear. "It's ok if you are scared. I would be too, but I do need help with the baby after all. You can stay here with us."

Yamcha gave Bulma a dirty look, he spit to the ground, taking flight only moments later. "I'll warn Goku. I'm his friend after all." With that the 3 were gone. Bulma watched them fly off, Yajirobe grubbed something as he took a seat on the cliff. Bulma sighed still disappointed in the fact she hadn't seen Vegeta.

**88888**

**Sorry for the delay what a crazy life I've got going :D**

**Comment/Share/Review/Follow/Favorite/ and most of all ENJOY!**


End file.
